Lead Me Down
by DauntlessAdrenaline
Summary: Raph is sure he can't take Leo's almighty attitude any longer. He channels his rage through the Nightwatcher, a mask he puts on to beat down criminals of all kinds. However, when Raph (as the Nightwatcher) is captured by desperate criminals, he begins to realize how much he really needs a leader. He also might have found love in the process. RaphxOC, M/M SLASH! Careful, now.
1. Run Away

**Hey loyal TMNT fans! Nice to see you, there!**

**I've been pretty busy with life recently (ahem, school), so I haven't been able to post as often as I'd like to. I figured I owed you guys something, so I'm just posting what I have so far, even though I normally like to post full stories all at once. I know how annoying cliffhangers can be. However, if you do wish to read this document, be my guest. I'll post as often as I can.  
**

**Summary: Raph is sure he can't take Leo's almighty attitude any longer. He channels his rage through the Nightwatcher, a mask he puts on to beat down criminals of all kinds. However, when Raph (as the Nightwatcher) is captured by desperate criminals, he begins to realize how much he really needs a leader. He also might have found love in the process. RaphxOC, M/M SLASH! Don't like, don't read.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT.  
**

**Please, please, please review! Any suggestions about where the story should go are completely welcome. I'm always open to new ideas! :)**

* * *

"Several cases of the discovery of intact human remains have been reported, mostly turning up in back alleyways over the last several months," the reporter told them with solemn eyes and a carefully set expression. Ever since Leo had returned, the four brothers had made a habit of watching the news, although it seemed to Raphael that that was no good unless you did something ABOUT it. Leo disagreed, of course. They needn't take action, but they should be well-informed.

Raph snorted at the irony of it all.

"Great. Just great! We've got criminals runnin' all over these streets now, and anyone gonna do anything about it? No, not a chance."

Beside him on the couch, he heard Leo take a deep breath. _How can he always be so calm?_ Raph wondered. He wanted to see his brother explode over something, anything. South America had taken away what little passion Leo had. It infuriated Raph.

"Geez, somebody should do something."

Still no response, though Raph swore he could see Leo's pokerface twitch. Donatello and Michelangelo eyed the pair cautiously, aware that a fight was about to go down. Raph felt powerless to stop it; he didn't want to. He lived for the fight, after all. He busted out another insult, one that was sure to get Leo riled up.

"Oh, so that's the plan from our great leader, huh? Just sit here on our butts!"

Finally, Leo stirred and grabbed the remote, a sudden burst of motion that almost made Raph jump. He pressed the mute button, and tension in the room increased as the sewers went silent.

"Raph, I told Splinter I'd get this team in shape again. That doesn't mean traipsing around topside, getting knocked around by the Foot and God knows what else. We need to train together, so that we can fight together," Leonardo explained slowly, as if he were speaking to a child. Raphael growled, deep and low. _How dare he._

"Why, you-"

"Hey, pipe down, guys!" Michelangelo interjected, excitement showing in his eyes even though the rest of him showed a reluctance to step between his older brothers. "Leo, can you turn that back on? I want to see this part."

All held their breath as Leo paused, caught between the desire to lecture Raph some more and allowing Michelangelo his small request. Eventually, he decided on the latter, putting off Raphael for later. The sound in the room flared back to life.

"...and a mysterious vigilante, known by those he beats down as the Nightwatcher, made an appearance last night. A woman claims this shadowy character helped her when two muggers tried to take her purse.."

"That is so cool," Mikey whispered, and Raph saw Donatello shake his head in frustration.

"I don't know," Donny eventually stated, not wanting to bash Mikey's hopes. Only Raph seemed irritated by his condescending tone.

"I don't like him," Leonardo said matter-of-factly, mimicking Donny's movement and shaking his head in disapproval.

"Why not? 'Cuz he's doin' our job?" Raphael burst, allowing his anger to bubble up to the surface. He couldn't take any more of this. He would NOT be a hypocrite. "If your askin' me, I think we should applaud the guy. He's tryin' to make a bit of a difference out there."

"Still, look how badly he beats them up. That guy there has got four broken ribs, at least," Leo said softly, like Raph should feel sorry for the guy.

"So what? He's nothing but a criminal!"

"Remember the ninja code. That's unnecessary violence. I'll bet the Nightwatcher has lots of issues he needs to straighten out."

Raph had heard enough. He stood up and threw up his hands, sighing angrily. He'd have to beat down some bad guys good after this, just to get his rage down.

"Where are you going?" Leo inquired, just like a mother-hen. Raph hissed curse words under his breath. It shouldn't matter to Leo where he was going; Leo wasn't in charge of him, anyways. Raphael could do what he liked.

"To the surface," he answered back shortly. He didn't even stop walking to properly talk to Leo.

"No, you're not. You know we have a training session today," Leo ordered, and this time, Raph did stop. He whirled around, but only so he could fix Leo in a glare so cold it could freeze hell.

"Don't push it, Leo," he snarled, pointing a finger towards his brother. Donny and Mikey shrank away, but Leo lifted his chin proudly. He fixed Raphael in a solid stare, one of complete confidence in his authority. Raph's blood boiled. "You can't leave home and come back expectin' us to fall in line again, like your little soldiers."

"Raph-" his older brother began.

Raphael was already out the door.

* * *

**How is it so far? Any criticism is appreciated!  
**

**Please R&R!  
**

**-DauntlessAdrenaline**


	2. Blame It On The Alcohol

**Hello again! Interested yet? Are you buying in? Lemme know!  
**

**Summary: Raph is sure he can't take Leo's almighty attitude any longer. He channels his rage through the Nightwatcher, a mask he puts on to beat down criminals of all kinds. However, when Raph (as the Nightwatcher) is captured by desperate criminals, he begins to realize how much he really needs a leader. He also might have found love in the process. RaphxOC, M/M SLASH! Don't like, don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT. I don't profit from this, either.  
**

* * *

Raphael broke a sweat under his heavy metal disguise as he raced along the rooftops, his eyes desperately searching for any illicit activities. He craved the fight like it was a drug. In many ways, it was-it got his heart rate up, he got out of his head. He wanted his escape.

Obsessing would get him nowhere, he decided. Raph slowed to a more leisurely pace and listened. The scene wasn't quiet (it never was in this city), but there were considerably fewer people milling around in the streets. Not many liked to get out this early in the morning, when the sun had not yet touched the earth and the last dregs of go-hard, nightly partiers were vacating suspicious bars that claimed to be open 24/7.

Then, he heard it. A stifled cry, a rustling to his immediate left, down in the alley. Raph smirked grimly as his rage called to the adrenaline that coursed through his veins. A robbery, for sure.

He launched himself off the roof, landing softly in the dark alleyway, for all his bulk. The scene that greeted his hungry eyes could not be misunderstood. A rather short man, dressed in a ratty brown trench coat and clutching a metal case to his chest, was backed up against the wall of the closest grimey building. Three men, a leader with a pistol and two more with clubs, towered over the guy. Raphael could hear their gruff voices, and their victim's shaking one.

"C'mon, just give us whatever's in that shiny box of yours, and we won't cause ya no more troubles," the leader grunted, and his two cronies laughed cruelly behind him.

"You.. You can take all my money, or whatever else I've got, just leave the box, please," the short man stammered, and the robbers laughed again.

"Now you know that ain't gonna.." the leader began, but never got a chance to finish as one of Raph's chains slammed into his skull. He went down real easy, but one of the club guys managed to stoop down and grab the pistol. Raphael snarled as he was forced to dodge a few wayward shots. The victim shrank against the wall, cradling his case and ducking his head.

Raph laughed as one of the guys made to swing at him with his club. With ninja reflexes, he side-stepped the blow before it could even get close to him. A surprised criminal got a full-metal punch to the face, knocking him out, too. Raph was beginning to get bored.

Raphael vanished into the shadows as the last man standing fired off a few more shots. He reappeared behind the guy, pulling him into a choke hold that forced the criminal to drop his weapons.

"Now you tell the rank scum that you call your friends this," Raphael made a point to say to the criminal gruffly, even as the man gasped for air. "The Nightwatcher.. Never stops watching. I will find you all, eventually."

He dropped the wheezing man to the floor carelessly, and the would-be robber scrambled for his pistol. He came to a dead stop in his search when Raph kicked him across the alley.

"If I were you, I would start running," Raph sneered behind his armor. The man looked up at his full form, wide-eyed, and promptly fled.

Raphael turned to find the short man still cringing on the wall. Sighing, Raph walked towards him slowly, so as not to startle the man.

"Hey, uh.. They're gone," Raph said awkwardly, shifting his weight around on his feet. This was by far his least favorite part of fighting, though he'd never had a victim stick around this long before; mostly they just high-tailed it outta there as soon as he distracted the bad guys. Raph resisted the urge to stare at the ground. His adrenaline diminished, and he was beginning to get tired.

The short man looked up, a wide smile across his face. From what Raphael could tell upon closer inspection, this guy was pretty old, and he had definitely seen better days. The beginnings of a beard lined his jaw line and stretched upwards to his chin. He really needed to shave.

"I owe you my life, my friend," the man began, and Raph almost jumped back in shock. Now the people he saved were actually speaking to him? What was the world coming to?

"Um," Raph began intelligently, then cleared his throat. "All in a day's work?"

"Is that so?" the older man replied, his eyes twinkling kindly, though Raph swore he could see something hard behind them. "Well, someone who works as hard as you do-Mr. Nightwatcher, is it?-should definitely get some kind of relief from all that stress."

"What?" Raph asked, confused and not just a little bit skeptical.

"This here case," the man explained, "contains a very fine wine. Few in the world have ever tasted it, but my employer adores it. It is laced with a little something that gives it an extra attribute, a better buzz, if you will, than just any old alcohol."

"Oh," Raph nodded, understanding.

"I would like to give this one to you, as a gift for your honorable service," the man said, pulling out a huge bottle of the liquid. "Compliments of my employer."

"Nah, I couldn't take that-"

"Go ahead," the man interrupted. "Trust me, he won't mind. And it really is delicious!"

The short man looked up at Raphael, beaming, and Raph just couldn't say no. He took the wine, promising himself he'd pour it down a drain later.

The rest of the night was rather uneventful. All of the criminals seemed to have cleared out, the police had come and taken what was left of the men Raph had beaten down away, and Raph had vanished to the rooftops again. Raphael made a mental note-in the future, he would never let one guy escape to spread his reputation. It was much cooler when it happened in the movies.

After a while of lazing about, Raph began to get jumpy. He sat on the edge of a tall building, so he could not be seen from the street below. Gradually, his thoughts turned back to Leo and his family.

_We need to train together, so that we can fight together._

Leo's words echoed in his brain, from just earlier and from years passed. Always Leo's voice, because Leo was their leader who always knew right. The only one worth hearing out. All of Raph's plans had usually been dismissed on the spot.

_Remember the ninja code._

Raph remembered it. He was pretty sure it did not include sitting at home, watching TV while others with lesser ability were being injured, or worse. Raphael grew more and more agitated; his metal-clad hands balled up into fists.

_I'll bet the Nightwatcher has lots of issues he needs to straighten out. _

Copy that! Raph slammed a fist down on the roof, but only succeeded in bending the metal around his fingers. Jagged pieces stuck inwards and bit through his skin. Raph cursed, probably more loudly than was necessary, and picked up his bottle of wine, popping the stopper.

If this really was fine wine, no sense wasting it, huh? Raph really needed a drink. He took an unsophisticated swig, draining about a fourth of the bottle in one go.

_Raph-_ he heard Leonardo chastising him in his head. Raph stumbled to his feet, he needed to get back on solid ground if this was how it was going to go down. The _something else_ in the wine was already beginning to take effect, making Raph's movements lethargic. He had to get Leo out of his mind. Perhaps he could beat him outta there? He drained another fourth of the bottle.

"Raph, don't do that, Raph, stop it, Raph, Raph, Raph!" he slurred mockingly, keenly unaware of his uneven stumbling until he almost tripped as he jumped down into an alley. Close one. Not to be deterred, Raph drank some more. The wine was almost gone now. Mm, it was good, though. He smiled through the haze of his warm buzz, for a moment forgetting all about Leo, or the fact that Leo had ever existed.

He thought it would be fun to sit down; his vision was swimming, anyways. Raph rubbed at his bleary eyes, but to no avail. His vision wouldn't clear.

He sat down hard, down amidst the dirt and the garbage that usually disgusted him but now welcomed Raph home. He belonged here in the trash, as far as his family was concerned. Raph smiled sadly. He knew Splinter probably wouldn't miss him if he didn't come back.

Raph frowned. These were sad thoughts. How could he get rid of sad thoughts? Oh! The wine! He had just a little bit left. Raph downed it in great haste, eager to chase the thoughts away.

_Funny thing about anger, let it consume you and soon enough, you lose sight of everything._

Leonardo gave him one last lecture before Raphael blacked out.

* * *

**Oh, no. What's gonna happen? Guess you'll have to read the next chapter to find out. And yes, I'm aware of how evil I am.. Heh.**

**Please R&R anyways!  
**

**-DauntlessAdrenaline  
**


	3. Foolish Weakness

**I hope you've liked the previous two chapters. I'll warn you: this one's a real doozy.  
**

**What's a doozy? You'll have to read and find out. Soon, you will understand, young grasshopper. Oh, and don't hesitate to comment. I like reviews!  
**

**Summary: Raph is sure he can't take Leo's almighty attitude any longer. He channels his rage through the Nightwatcher, a mask he puts on to beat down criminals of all kinds. However, when Raph (as the Nightwatcher) is captured by desperate criminals, he begins to realize how much he really needs a leader. He also might have found love in the process. RaphxOC, M/M SLASH! Don't like, don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT.**

* * *

Raphael struggled with the blackness that strangled him. The pain in his stomach caused him to writhe, though he knew not where he was. An intense pounding began to build in his head, so all he could do was clutch at his temples as he vomited on the rank earth.

Suddenly, there came bliss. He felt strong arms lift him up; he was being carried by someone. A kind of warmth shot up through his system, melting his pain away. Still, Raph found himself reluctant (or rather, unable) to emerge from the blackness that covered him like a blanket of shadows, ensuring that his true identity would not be revealed. The stranger hadn't even attempted to take off his armor.

He drifted farther into the soft darkness, a smile on his face, painfully aware of the fact that he had probably been discovered by some human who was going to turn him over to the authorities. However, the arms felt warm and gentle. Raph didn't want to pull away.

He was vaguely aware of being carried through several alleys, twisting and turning until he lost the mental map of the city that had been engrained in his brain for so very long. Drunken as he was, Raph mused, it was probably not a difficult task.

Next came several doors, leading through many more confusing hallways. Raph didn't even bother to open his eyes-he was still too groggy, though he no longer felt the urge to vomit. He guessed he was in some sort of medical facility, or a research center. What surprised him, though, was the smell of the place. It didn't smell of chemical reactions or bleach, like he would have expected. Really, the place smelled strongly of lavender, as if someone had been burning a scented candle.

Raphael found himself spent; he wished desperately for sleep. He didn't know what these people would do to him, though, or if he would ever wake back up again if he allowed sleep to claim him.

"Jet," a man's voice above him whispered. Raph perked up at the sound of the human's voice, one that sounded old with stress, and slightly strained from the task of carrying him. Raph still marvelled at how the man had managed it. The voice had something else in it, too. It was a voice that blazed with a certain fiery authority; one that expected to be listened to.

"Sir?" the one called Jet, the meeker voice of the two, replied. Jet's voice seemed calm, so Raph guessed that Jet had not seen him yet.

"Help me set him up in the red room." Not a question, an order. The tone remined Raph of Leonardo, and he flinched visibly. The human carrying him quickly let up what little pressure he had put on Raphael, like he didn't want to further hurt him. But why would that matter? Raphael was sure that he would be experimented upon eventually, anyways. He just couldn't bring himself to care. Maybe it was better this way..

"But Flame, that's-"

"I am aware, Jet," the human, Flame, replied sternly. "Now go do it, we don't have all day. Let's hope he hasn't got alcohol poisoning."

"As you wish, sir."

Raphael was slightly jostled as the pair made their way to yet another room. He was placed softly on a cushiony mattress, blankets were pulled over him. Raph's brow furrowed. Why were they being so kind? Surely, they had seen what he was by now. His Nightwatcher gear did not disguise his form that well.

"Jesus, take a look at this crap. He's encased in that metal, head to toe," Jet spoke absently, a soothing voice that lulled Raph deeper into the darkness. He was so close to sleep now. He didn't protest as his helmet was carefully lifted from his head.

Raphael didn't hear anything for a good while after they did that. He didn't need to hear their reactions or see the looks of horror on their faces (he was sure they were present, anyways). He kept his eyes shut against the light of the room until one set of footsteps retreated from his side and his world became utter blackness once again, the light switch flipped off. He succumbed to it this time, despite his best efforts, and fell fast asleep.

After several hours, the soft noise of a door opening brought Raphael back to reality. He opened his eyes, and the bright light made his head throb. He abruptly closed his eyes again, letting out a petty whimper that he would deny vehemently later.

"Thank you, Demetri," a voice beside him murmured, and Raph started again, opening his eyes wide (earning himself another undignified yelp as the light in the room assaulted his retinas) until he recognized the voice as Flame's. A very familiar-looking old man stood beside Raph's bedside, holding two cups of coffee.

"It's you," Raph groaned, squinting again. The old man chuckled and set one of the cups on an end table next to Raph's head.

"Indeed. If I had known the wine would do this to you, sir, I might never have bestowed it," the old man replied, his voice gentle. He laid a hand on Flame's shoulder, and Raph finally got a good look at the guy. Flame had his mug of coffee raised to his lips, and shining yellow eyes surveyed Raph from over the rim of the cup. Tousled red hair sprung out in wild directions from Flame's head, but judging from the guy's freckle-free skin, it was probably artificial.

The old man noticed the object of Raph's stare, and hurried with introductions. He turned to the younger man and bowed slightly, a gesture Raph found quite odd.

"Sir, this fellow here is Raphael-the one who helped me, in the alley, also known as the Nightwatcher, I presume?" The old man turned briefly to Raph, who hesitated for a moment before nodding. "I gave him a bottle of your wine as a token of gratitude. I am most terribly sorry, sir, for disturbing you, especially on your morning run."

Flame, who had remained politely motionless throughout this entire speech, simply nodded and stood in response, smiling at the older man as he made his way to the door. The two exchanged a glance that Raph couldn't decipher. Raph winced. The guy was still in his sweats, though they looked dirty and torn. He wondered how exactly Flame had managed to carry him here. Halfway to the door, Flame turned back, as if suddenly remembering something.

"I have business I must attend to-I'll be with the trainees if anything goes wrong, Demetri. I expect you to attend to Raphael's every need while I am gone, though no more wine, for now," Flame then had the audacity to wink in Raph's direction. Raph's blood boiled, and he felt a flush rising in his cheeks. Flame turned back to Demetri. "Keep him here until the room stops spinning, and have Jet patch up that hand. When all is done, I shall escort him home personally."

"Yes, sir!" Demetri smiled brightly, and Flame left without saying anything further. Again, Raph was painfully reminded of Leonardo. His brother had probably searched half of Manhattan for him already.

The door clicked shut behind Flame, and Raph couldn't help but feel as if this was a very, very bad thing. He risked a glance upwards, only to find Demetri staring back down at him, an unreadable expression on his face.

"How soon will I be outta here?" Raph asked. A nervous feeling began to build in his gut as Demetri smiled wider.

"Oh, I believe you are mistaken, Raphael," Demetri replied evenly, punching a button on a remote Raph hadn't been aware the old man was holding. A beep sounded from some far off system, and almost instantly, metal coils sprang from Raph's bed, clasping around his arms and legs. Raph struggled violently against the restraints, but found (with great displeasure) that he could not break them.

"What-What are you doing?!" Raph snarled at Demetri. His muscles bulged, straining against the thick metal straps.

Demetri fixed him in a withering glare, and Raph suddenly found it hard to believe that the old man had ever seemed kind. "All will be explained, but only when all is done."

Raph growled in frustration, more at the straps than the superficial answer. Demetri fiddled with his collar, standing even straighter than he had before.

"Jet will be in soon," Demetri stated, curt, though his eyes seemed to soften just a little bit. As soon as Raph noticed this, they hardened once more. "He is a skilled healer whose services you are in no position to decline, so I suggest you cooperate."

Demetri exited the room, leaving Raphael to curse himself for being so foolish as to get drunk outside the lair. He cursed Demetri, Flame, Jet, and Leonardo, too, for good measure.

Taking a deep breath, he steeled himself for a long wait.

* * *

**Well, crap. Raph's gone and got himself in a bind, now. Quite literally.**

**I know many people don't like OC characters. I normally don't read them either, unless they're really, REALLY good. Let me know how this fic is stacking up, and if there is anything I could do to make it better!  
**

**Please R&R!  
**

**-DauntlessAdrenaline  
**


	4. Liar, Liar

**Well, well, well. You have returned.  
**

**I know you're on the edge of your seats for this chapter, so I'll be brief: I worked pretty hard on this one. A couple of bombs are gonna get dropped in this chapter, I'm not gonna lie. You might not even believe your eyes! Eek, excitement!  
**

**Carry on.  
**

**Summary: Raph is sure he can't take Leo's almighty attitude any longer. He channels his rage through the Nightwatcher, a mask he puts on to beat down criminals of all kinds. However, when Raph (as the Nightwatcher) is captured by desperate criminals, he begins to realize how much he really needs a leader. He also might have found love in the process. RaphxOC, M/M SLASH! Don't like, don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT. I don't make money from this. Why are you so concerned, anyways?**

* * *

In reality, the wait was only about ten minutes, but to Raph the short span felt like eons. He heard the door open, and his head snapped towards the noise. Raph was feeling much more aware now, and he still struggled against his bonds. They were too thick.

A human male sporting a shock of blond hair entered the room. Raph assumed this was Jet, the healer Demetri had promised him. The guy barely glanced up at Raph, his lips forming a tight line in worry or displeasure, probably both. Jet settled on the chair Flame had once occupied. He clasped his hands together.

"Nice to see you're looking a little better," Jet began. Raph snorted in response. Being tied down classified as looking better? He must have been plastered!

"Okay, I get it. You're angry with us. But you'll see, we really aren't THAT bad."

Raphael spoke for the first time. "Anger is a major understatement for what I'm feelin' right now. Y'all aren't that bad, you're worse." Raph basically spat out each word, lacing his voice with as much venom as he could muster. Jet winced, and for a moment, Raph could've sworn the guy looked genuinely sorry.

"Perhaps if you knew why this was necessary, you wouldn't judge us so," Jet spoke softly, offering Raph up a small smile. "Which hand got cut, now? Lemme see."

"Why, then?" Raph growled, though he wiggled the fingers of his hurt hand. After Jet pushed a complicated series of buttons on his own personal remote, the metal strap around Raph's injured wrist vanished into the table, only to reappear seconds later farther up his arm. Raph found he could now bend his elbow. He did so, and Jet took his hand, examining it with sharp eyes.

Jet ignored Raph for a while, his narrowed eyes raking over Raph's palms. With a precision that came only through experience, Jet plucked a pair of tweezers from a cabinet nearby and started the tedious process of tugging metal out of Raph's hand.

Just when Raph began to wonder whether Jet would answer his question at all, playful blue eyes flashed upwards to meet his. Jet grinned before he spoke.

"While some of us are more human than we appear," Jet inclined his head towards Raph, "Some of us are... Less so."

Raph's brow wrinkled at this vague answer, but the longer he watched Jet, the more his answer made sense. Jet certainly appeared human on the outside, but something in the catlike way he moved, the way his eyes lazily scanned the room but still flicked instinctively towards any minute noise, suggested there was something different about him. He wasn't quite normal.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Raph pressed. He didn't know how that gave Jet an excuse to tie him up.

Jet sighed, ceasing his work around Raph's wounds. He let Raph's hand drop, reaching up to rub his temples.

"It is..." Jet began, obviously unsure of what to say. Raph waited impatiently. "Hard to explain."

"Better start explainin'."

Jet huffed a little at this, but he continued. "Our kind has been around since olden times. We are unique creatures, able to redistribute pain throughout its many networks and avenues, yet unable to feel it ourselves. However, if we are injured, we still bleed. We can still catch disease. We still wither and grow old and die, just at a much slower rate than the common human. This presents us with a very particular problem concerning... Health care options."

Jet paused, taking a deep breath. Raph nodded, urging him to go on. He still wondered what this whole thing had to do with him.

"There are so few of us left," Jet said in a strained voice, his hands clenched into fists. "The humans invaded our ancient dwellings; they do not understand how to live without killing all in their path. We were forced to adapt, to blend in. Flame was good at that. He made us a home here. We had no choice but to believe that we are all that remains of our species; we had only one chance of surviving."

"So you act human?" Raph suddenly found himself feeling sorry for the guy, and _he_ wasn't the one strapped to a bed.

Jet nodded. "Yes. We try to, anyways. A few of us have tried to go out and find work, but we make the humans uneasy. They avoid us by instinct. We have little money as a result. Flame has organized teams from our numbers-the most agile, usually-to secure the funds we need to feed ourselves, to supply medicine. This usually means robbing gas stations and places like that. We do feel remorse for these actions, as we are not thieves by nature, but the humans have taken too much from us."

A hardened look came over Jet's face for just a moment, but quickly vanished. He took Raph's fingers once more, now completely devoid of metal, and began to wash off grime and dried blood using a square of cloth he produced from the same cabinet in which he found the tweezers.

"As you can probably guess," Jet told him, not looking up. "This is where you come in. We can't have anyone standing between us and survival. We need just a little while, until Flame robs this museum. Then, we will have enough cash for food for a long time, and you can go back to being the Nightwatcher as normal."

Every ounce of pity Raph felt left him, and he shook his head. This was just a criminal making up lies to justify his crimes. Raph gave him points for creativity. Jet had almost had him believing his whole 'ancient race' spheal.

"No. I'm not gonna stand by while you steal. It's wrong."

Jet actually flinched at Raph's harsh words. He dropped Raph's hand again, taking a moment to compose himself as he dropped the used cloth in the trash. Raph watched Jet closely as he reached into his cabinet again, pulling out some gauze. The healer had stiffened up considerably since Raph's announcement, yet he still hadn't said anything. His bearing made Raph think of a jungle cat-one that could pounce at any given moment.

Jet returned to his former spot. Suddenly, his bright blue eyes seemed weary. Jet muttered under his breath, so quietly that Raphael almost didn't hear it.

"Flame was right. He doesn't understand."

Raph let the somber healer finish binding his wound. Jet wrapped the gauze expertly around his fingers, allowing Raph full movement of his digits. Raph gazed at his hand in wonder, wiggling his fingers in appreciation. He almost didn't notice Jet stand to leave the room until the healer placed a heavy hand on his shoulder.

"You are honorable, Raphael," Jet smiled down at him, though his eyes expressed terrible sadness. Man, he was a good actor. "I wish it hadn't come to this."

Gently, Jet pushed Raph's free arm back down, and Raph felt his bonds snap back into their normal places. He glared up at Jet, who gazed back down at him with those watery eyes.

"I'll see if I can convince Flame to do something about those. I talked with him earlier. He may have a soft spot for you."

With that, Jet left Raph alone to puzzle over his words, as well as their possible implications.

* * *

**Goodness, is this girl crazy? Yeah, that's probably what you're thinking. Stick around if you wish to know more, and don't hesitate if you have any suggestions. Also, don't worry. This won't be as Mary Sue-ish as it sounds.**

**Things are about to get ugly.  
**

**Please R&R!  
**

**-DauntlessAdrenaline  
**


	5. Waves of Mercy

**Hello, again! Hope you're ready for my next chapter! **

**In this chapter, you'll actually get to see a little more into the mind of the OC character. Hopefully, he won't be some mysterious dude floating around anymore. I waited so long to properly introduce him because I am of the opinion that fanfics should focus more on the lives of the canon characters, but you can't put something like this off for long. So, please read and enjoy!  
**

**Summary:Raph is sure he can't take Leo's almighty attitude any longer. He channels his rage through the Nightwatcher, a mask he puts on to beat down criminals of all kinds. However, when Raph (as the Nightwatcher) is captured by desperate criminals, he begins to realize how much he really needs a leader. He also might have found love in the process. RaphxOC, M/M SLASH! Don't like, don't read.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT, I don't make money.**

* * *

"Yo, Flame! Are you goin' out tonight?"

Flame turned in the direction of the voice, belonging to his long time friend, Nathan. His large friend sidled up to him, questions burning in his eyes. Flame met his stare head on, knowing Nathan wouldn't like his answer.

"Not tonight. You can go ahead, though."

"Why not?" Nathan whined. He fixed Flame in a half-hearted glare before his face lit up again. Flame decided he didn't like the mischevious twinkle that had taken form in his friend's stormy eyes. "This is about that handsome fellow you've got strapped to your bed, isn't it?"

Nathan winked, then darted away before Flame could land a punch square on his jaw. The hair on the back of Flame's neck bristled as his face grew hot. "No!"

"You know, Flame," Nathan cautioned, and Flame caught the hidden meaning in his tone. "Now is not exactly the best time to get all hot and bothered by a vigilante. You haven't forgotten who the guy is, have you?"

"I know perfectly well who he is," Flame snapped. "And if you think for one second that I have _feelings_ for the Nightwatcher, you are dead wrong."

Nathan sighed. "You've been my best friend for forever, dude. I know how you are."

"Then please, enlighten me!"

Nathan inched closer, lowering his voice. "Listen, man. I see it happen to you every time you go into protection mode. You can't help falling in love with the helpless, it's just in your nature, dude. You don't realize it's just the helplessness you're in love with, not the person. Your eyes go all soft and your head gets all mushy and you start making excuses to make sure they're alright."

_It's not true,_ Flame forced the thought down his throat._ It's not true, it's not true, it's not true..._

"It's not true," he said aloud, finally, after a prolonged silence. Nathan rolled his eyes, put a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Whatever. I'm goin' out. See ya later, man."

With that, he was gone. Flame scratched the back of his neck, more than a little confused. He had barely even met this Nightwatcher guy, how could he possibly...? That's it. Nathan's accusations were way out of line.

Wanting to help someone in need and falling in love were two completely different matters, he decided. Flame was so lost in thought, he didn't hear Jet's approach until the healer coughed directly behind him.

Flame jumped about three feet in the air, whirling around with a fist at the ready to face his attacker. His eyes locked on Jet's for just a moment as the smaller man stumbled backwards in panic. Once Flame recognized him, he relaxed his stance, shooting Jet a warm smile.

"What's up?" he inquired, and he knew Jet knew what he was talking about. It wasn't that hard to figure out-Flame usually made sure nothing strange was going on in their hideout.

"His hand will be fine," Jet affirmed with a toothy grin.

"And the rest of him?" Flame asked. He didn't fail to notice the shadow that crept along Jet's face. His healer's smile faded.

"Boiling with rage, as was to be expected. And he didn't believe me, as you expected."

Flame nodded, running a hand run through his hair. So, the worst case scenario it was, then. He would much prefer things being easy, for once. As it were, he would have to prepare himself to face a very unhappy Raphael.

Raphael. He liked that name... Shit. He had to snap himself out of this. Damn Nathan, putting thoughts in his head..

"One more thing, sir," Jet said meekly, almost too quiet for Flame to hear.

"Yes?"

"I think it would be a good idea to get those bonds removed as soon as possible."

Flame blinked, taken aback by Jet's suggestion. "He would be dangerous."

Jet sighed, as if expecting this response. The thought put Flame on edge. He had always hated being predictable. "I know, sir. But I think it would do more good than harm. Our soldiers are highly trained, and I am confident they could handle him, especially in his weakened state."

"And when he recovers?" Flame mused, suprising himself by actually considering the idea.

"I have recently developed a serum, sir, that would make him more sluggish. His muscles wouldn't be able to react quick enough after recieving commands from his brain. It puts a crutch on the nervous system."

"This medicine... It wouldn't hurt him?"

"Well, there are always the general side effects... Headache, nausea, that sort of thing. Any one of those could occur. To answer you question, though.. No. It wouldn't hurt him."

Flame felt a pang of guilt. Would he really stoop to medicating the guy? Without his permission?

Flame fixed Jet in a glare of pure steel. He concentrated on radiating sternness. From the terrified look on Jet's face, he judged he was succeeding. "You truly believe this will help him."

It wasn't a question. It was an offering, an oath, and one Jet had better take Flame up on, at that. Tentatively, Jet nodded. Flame deflated slightly, feeling defeated, but he was desperate. From rooms over, he could sense the pain Raphael must be in, though he could not feel it himself. He knew it was there, and the invisible cries of ripped tissue and spilled blood strangled his heart as they floated in from the distance, like waves crashing against a beach, or music that had been turned up too loud assaulting his ears.

He knew Jet could sense it, too.

"Fine. You have my permission. Give him the serum and release him of his bonds, but do not allow him to leave the room, and always take guards with you when you enter. I will step in to see how the vigilante fares later; right now, I've gotta research security systems."

Flame turned on his heel, moving briskly away from Jet's relieved smile. He hoped he hadn't just made a terrible mistake.

* * *

**So, I hope he's more real to you now. Not just some weird thief out there somewhere. Again, I try not to focus so much on the OCs, but I liked this one enough to go a little more in depth with him. Any suggestions? Please R&R!**

**-DauntlessAdrenaline  
**


	6. Shooting Up

**Hey guys! I'm sorry that it has been a little while since my last update. I was at a basketball tournament almost every day last weekend, and things got crazy for a while. Good news, though! I'm back, with a brand new chapter to boot! **

**Hope you enjoy it.  
**

**Summary: Raph is sure he can't take Leo's almighty attitude any longer. He channels his rage through the Nightwatcher, a mask he puts on to beat down criminals of all kinds. However, when Raph (as the Nightwatcher) is captured by desperate criminals, he begins to realize how much he really needs a leader. He also might have found love in the process. RaphxOC, M/M SLASH! Don't like, don't read.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT or make money.**

* * *

He didn't expect Jet to return so soon. Raph started when the healer entered the room, an unsettling feeling in his gut suddenly coming over him. Then he saw it-the shining yet slim glint of metal, the oddly-colored liquid. Jet was holding a needle.

Raph struggled frantically in his bonds. The last thing he needed was for a bunch of criminals to shoot him up with _who knows what_ and...and... Do whatever they were going to do once he was all drugged up. Raph knew from experience that they couldn't have good intentions in mind.

"Hey," Jet said, friendly enough, though in Raph's eyes his terse smile seemed to curl into a menacing sneer. He couldn't let that needle get anywhere near him, he just couldn't.

"Back off!" Raph bellowed, recieving some satisfaction when Jet flinched away. That feeling didn't last long, however. Soon, Jet was coming back at him with that syringe like a cold-hearted experimenter, a gore-hardened scientist.

"Listen to me, Raph," Jet said calmly, in a way much like Donatello's 'doctor' voice. Raph squirmed all the more. "I've just got to give you some medicine real quick, okay? It'll make you a little slower, but if you take it you can be untied."

Raph didn't believe that crap for a second. He was seized with fear; something that didn't happen to him often. Metal cut into his wrists, leaving deep marks there, but it would all be worth it if he could just get OUT.

Jet crept closer, holding that ominous needle at the ready. Raph thought he was about to loose his mind. He almost wished Jet would just go ahead and stab him already, be done with it, instead of drawing it out. Perhaps, the criminal enjoyed the look of fear in the Nightwatcher's eyes... The thought alone made Raph double his efforts to get free. He was filled with disgust for this place, these people. Couldn't they just let him and his brothers be?

The criminal tried to pin the needle in a vein in Raph's arm, but Raph thrashed wildly, and Jet couldn't seem to manage to get a firm enough hold. The healer's brow furrowed, his eyes flashed with anger.

"Stay still!" Jet shouted, but Raph only smiled smugly, wiggling all the more. He still managed to slip away even after Jet placed a firm hand on his arm.

"Seriously, I need you to quit moving!"

"In your dreams!"

"Raph-"

"Na na na na na, you can't stab me.."

"That's what I'm trying to avoid! Hold still!"

"No way!"

"Yes, way!"

"What in hell's teeth is going on in here?" Jet froze in his efforts to pierce Raph with his needle as the door to Raph's prison busted open, revealing a very unkempt-looking Flame with such fury in his eyes that even Raph recoiled, though he continued to move his arm.

"Sir, I, he..." Jet stuttered, trying desperately to find an appropriate way to begin his sentence. After several more failed tries, Jet simply lapsed into silence, his shoulders slumped in defeat. Flame's eyes narrowed to slits in a way Raph found more than terrifying.

"Have you injected him yet?" That authoritative voice, again. Raph shivered.

"No, sir. I can't hold him still long enough to find the vein."

Flame raised a skeptical eyebrow. "You mean to tell me that you can not _manage_ to inject a hung over, strapped down, mutant turtle with your fancy serum?" Raph sensed a hint of amusement mixed in with the sarcasm in his voice.

Jet gulped. "Yes, sir. That is exactly what I am saying."

Flame hid his face in his hands, sighing dramatically. Raph couldn't help but chuckle, though the laughter died in his throat at Flame's next words.

"Okay. I'll just have to do it, then. Hand me that."

Jet gave the syringe over to Flame, eyes wide. Raph wondered if Flame even knew how to use a needle. It didn't seem likely. Adrenaline coursed through his veins, and Raph began to thrash violently. In stark contrast, Flame was the picture of collected as he demanded quietly that Jet leave the room.

Raph didn't stop squirming as Flame sat in the chair right next to Raph's bed, didn't pause when Flame placed a steadying hand on his plastron, his other poised with the needle.

Flame didn't say a word at first. He just sat there, waiting patiently, and Raph again found himself comparing the human to Leonardo. The idea made his muscles quiver all the more, no longer from fear of experimentation, but from rage.

After several minutes, when it became apparent Raph wasn't going to tire out anytime soon, Flame began to speak to him. His tone was soft and soothing, though it still carried that ever-present, dominating note.

"I think I understand you, Raphael," Flame murmured, startling Raph with the sudden sound. Raph froze for just a moment, but quickly resumed his thrashing when he saw Flame's fingers twitch around the needle. Instead of plunging the biting metal into his arm, Flame moved his other hand instead, rubbing slow, deliberate circles into Raph's plastron.

"You may not believe me," Flame continued after a short span, "But I know what it is like to be hunted down like an animal, confined like one. It was never my intention to make you feel this way."

The human took a breath, his strange yellow eyes trained on his circling hands' movements, though he seemed to be studying something much farther away, something Raph couldn't see. It made Raph uneasy.

"I would have preferred it if I hadn't been forced to do this to you, but for some reason you don't want to cooperate with Jet. I wonder why. Are you wilder than I first thought, more animalistic? Or, is it a need to govern your own decisions that drives you?"

Flame fell silent for a moment, an expression of sincere contemplation coming over his features. Raph wished he could slap it off the guy's face, but he couldn't lift his arms. Flame's manner was just so _Leo_. It sickened Raph to watch, but he soon found he couldn't bring himself to look away.

"I'm willing to bet it is the second one," Flame decided with a quick nod of his head, as if that were that. His levelled his gaze with Raph's, giving the red-banded turtle a bright smile that disappeared quickly. Raph snarled back, defiant if he couldn't be anything else. However, Flame didn't react with anger, as was to be expected. No; instead, he stood up and placed the syringe in the far medicine cabinet, returning with his hands in the air to show he held nothing.

Raph was floored. He blinked, then ceased his struggling, though he continued to pant. Thrashing around for that long had been quite a workout. Raph tilted his head quizzically to get a better view of Flame. He wondered what the human was up to now.

He stiffened when Flame's hand returned to his plastron, tracing in that same circular motion. Flame's eyes twinkled, though he let his other hand drop to clutch the side of the bed.

"Relax, Raph. I won't hurt you."

Raph tried to make himself believe that. It took concentrated effort, but he slowly allowed his body to relax, become fluid once more. Surprisingly, the strange way Flame was touching him helped a little. Raph took a deep breath, fixing Flame in a curious glare.

"I have a proposition for you," Flame said smoothly, once he was certain Raph was at least somewhat at ease. He returned Raph's glare with a confident grin.

Raph quirked an eyeridge. "And what's that?"

"If I release you from these confines," Flame indicated the metal bonds, "Will you take the medicine of your own free will?"

Raph thought about this, but only for a few seconds. If he tricked Flame into releasing him, he could make his escape. It wasn't much of a decision, anyways. Raph would've done about anything to get off of that bed.

"Sure, I'll do it," Raph rasped, just barely audible. Flame's expression softened even more.

"You don't know how glad I am to hear you say that."

Flame punched a button on a nearby remote, and one by one, all of the metal clasps that held Raph down popped back into their rightful place as part of the bed. Raph sat up slowly, making sure he was truly free.

Then he lunged.

* * *

**Well, crap. Flame is about to get attacked by a seriously dangerous mutant ninja. I mean, 'mutant' is bad enough, and 'ninja' is bad enough, but 'mutant' and 'ninja' mixed together? Yikes. **

**Please, R&R! Next chapter won't be too long!  
**

**-DauntlessAdrenaline  
**


	7. Crash and Bones

**Hello! I know it has been a long time since I last posted, so to make up for it, this chapter is extra long! Joy, right?**

**Yeah, whatever. I've been pretty busy with school and basketball as of late, so I haven't exactly had much time for pleasantries. I fear it will be a long time before I can post again, too. Goodness knows I will try.  
**

**Please, get back to the story! R&R, baby! :)  
**

**Summary: Raph is sure he can't take Leo's almighty attitude any longer. He channels his rage through the Nightwatcher, a mask he puts on to beat down criminals of all kinds. However, when Raph (as the Nightwatcher) is captured by desperate criminals, he begins to realize how much he really needs a leader. He also might have found love in the process. RaphxOC, M/M SLASH! Don't like, don't read.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles, nor do I profit.**

* * *

Flame should have been expecting the attack. He really should have. In a small corner of his rational mind, he actually had considered the possibility, but he figured he had the skill to handle one tired ninja turtle.

It was much more difficult to convince oneself of this when all 200 pounds of said turtle was hurtling straight toward your throat.

Almost without thinking, Flame dodged Raphael's initial lunge, rolling to the side. He wished desperately for his blades as the turtle growled deep in his chest (or whatever that was), spinning around to face Flame once more. Shaken, Flame clambered to his feet. He reached up just in time to block the first punch.

Flame marveled at the incredible speed with which Raph could move. The turtle could punch and kick faster than many of his own trained ninjas... But that wasn't a thought for now. Flame's temporary distraction left Raph an opening, and Flame shouldn't have been surprised when Raph took it instantly.

He felt a hard foot crash into his side, heard the finality of the _crunch_ that followed. Flame gasped, his eyes wide in shock as he stared at Raphael. Another powerful kick sent Flame flying. He watched Raph as he did so, all the way through his path in the air until his flight was halted by a concrete wall.

Flame crumpled to the floor, and something else snapped. A searing pain in his right leg joined the blooming agony in his side. He gasped for breath, blinked, but he couldn't see anything. The corners of his vision were dark and fuzzy, with the darkness growing.

He pounded the ground with a clenched fist, gritting his teeth. This creature should not have been able to get the better of him! Even as the pain he felt at first drained away (he could thank genetics for that), Flame knew it would be difficult to move. It would be unwise. Broken bones were not something to be trifled with. He waited until all he could feel of his former pain muted into numb, silent pulsing.

However stupid the idea, Flame was nothing if not a trifler. He looked up, made out the defining edge of his desk, slathered in paperwork and his favorite novels. He could just barely reach it. His fingers curled around that edge as Flame pulled himself to his feet, or more technically speaking, foot. His now-stiffened leg refused to support his weight, but the pain had vanished completely. Flame let himself smile; it was a small victory, but a victory nevertheless.

Flame only remained lost in his thoughts for a moment before he remembered who was in the room with him. His eyes frantically scanned the room for a moment, then locked in on Raphael. The turtle was still breathing hard, but seemed to have calmed down some now that he saw Flame was no longer capable of fighting him off.

Flame fumed. He hated being weak. Suddenly, he thought he could hate Raph, too. That overgrown turtle had caused him all this trouble, after all. All because Flame had gone against his better judgement and decided to be _nice_.

He leaned more against the desktop in a way he hoped appeared to be relaxed, rather than fatigued. He continued to stare down the turtle across from him, and Raphael tensed once more when he noticed Flame's eyes on him. Flame shot him an easy smile in response, though inside, his blood boiled.

"So, are you going to hold up your end of our deal?" Flame asked, one eyebrow arched. Perfection. He'd seem nonchalant. He'd go for that.

"Are you serious?" Raph snarled, moving a few paces closer to Flame to get in his face. Great. Turtle breath...

Flame inclined his head to the side, mostly to get out of range of Raph's breathing, but also to get a better look at the ninja's expression. Anger, distrust, resentment. "Do I not seem so?"

Raph took Flame by the shoulders, then, actually shaking him. Flame could feel his brain rattling around in his skull for a few moments afterward. "Don't answer my question with another question!"

Flame was pretty sure that was the longest sentence he had ever heard Raphael speak. "Wow. I wasn't aware you could use so many syllables."

"I'm not stupid," Raph rolled his eyes, and his tight grip on Flame softened just a little bit. Odd. Flame thought that comment would have made the turtle angrier.

"I know," Flame admitted, mostly to himself. He looked over Raph's shoulder, tilting his head back. He would be hard-pressed to admit it, but it was Raph's kind of company that gave Flame the uncommon urge to contemplate the meaning of life. He resisted, for Raph's sake, instead moving on to more pressing matters. He could feel the waves of his physical situation radiating off his form like blaring sound, and he knew it wouldn't be long before that door was thrust open and his small army of assassins arrived to assist him. Flame doubted Raph would like to be in that position.

"So, are you gonna take that medicine, or what?" Flame asked Raph again, uncharacteristically gentle as he pulled Raph's arms away from his body.

"Why should I?" Raph retorted, his eyes narrowed. Flame watched the red-banded turtle shift nervously from one foot to the other. Flame sighed, then shoved himself away from the wall, making a valiant attempt to hobble over to the medicine cabinet.

Raph hesitated, but caught Flame when he stumbled. Flame smirked in approval, though he hid the expression behind a well-timed cough.

"I don't think it would be just grand if my ninjas found you like this," Flame muttered, more to himself than Raphael. He couldn't feel anything in his leg; it just prevented him from moving as fast as he liked. What a nuisance.

Apparently, Raph had heard him. "Yeah? And they would stand a chance against me?"

Flame smiled as he leaned more heavily on the large, green arms that were supporting most of his weight. He took his time with his answer, taking stock of the bulging muscle beneath cool skin. Raph would be a worthy opponent for them, but they could definitely take him down. Heck, Flame could barely remember why HE hadn't taken Raph down.

"They've beaten much worse."

Raphael stiffened at that, his arms quivering. Probably with rage. Well, crap... Flame really didn't want to make the turtle angrier. The guy seemed a bundle of raw emotion as it was. The idea was most enticing.

Flame almost slapped himself. _What am I thinking? Shut up, shut up, shut up. Stupid brain!_

Finally, they reached the medicine cabinet. The moment couldn't have come soon enough for Flame. Tentatively, he attempted to extricate himself from Raph's grip. It took Raph a minute to realize what he was doing; after he did, Flame was released immediately. Flame turned his head to catch a glimpse of the turtle, who now wore a sheepish sort of expression on his face.

Flame turned away almost instantly, but _shit_, that was actually kinda cute.

Stupid thoughts.

Flame rolled off his self-chastising like he did almost everything-smoothly. He opened the cabinet, transitioned back to the task at hand. Get that medicine in Raph. Yeah, that was it.

"You never answered me," Flame said, stating the facts.

"Huh?"

Flame rolled his eyes. "Will you take your medicine?"

At this, Raph growled, his countenance closed off again. "Do I have a choice?"

"If you didn't have a _choice_, I could've stabbed you with that needle while you were still strapped down on my bed," Flame snapped, too frustrated to think about word choice. His mistake dawned on him when Raph's jaw dropped.

"_Your bed?_" Raph accused, eyes incredulous. "All this time, I was bound to _your bed?_"

Flame turned his back to Raph, closed his eyes. He had to gather his wits about him, keep his cool. Seriously, his ninjas would be arriving any second now. What was taking them so long?

"Does it-"

"Yes, it matters!"

Awkward silence filled the atmosphere around them, and Flame choked on his words for once in his life. Well, what was he to say now? _Oh, yeah, this is my bedroom. I'm sure you've had plenty of time to admire the color scheme; what do you think?_

"This was the easiest place to conceal you until I had time to drop the bomb on everyone," Flame lied easily. "Generally, people don't take well to discovering the presence of a giant mutant ninja turtle without proper warning."

Truly, his bed had just been the most convenient location. He could check up on Raph at any time without people asking him where he was going and why. He could make sure Raph was comfortable.

"Oh."

Raph's voice woke Flame from his reverie. It was gruff, a little raspy, yet brittle, like something ripe for being broken. Flame bit his tongue, holding back curses as he stretched and retrieved the needle.

Flame turned slowly and made no effort to hide the needle. Raph's eyes widened, and he took two quick steps back. Flame took that as his cue to freeze. Raph watched him warily until Flame could no longer take the silence.

"May I?" Flame whispered, his eyes glued to Raph's. He stared until Raph met his questioning gaze. The turtle's eyes were uncertain, but Raph's shoulders were squared, set to rise to any challenge. Flame suddenly felt a twinge of pity for the enemies of this demanding figure.

"Sure," Raph ceded eventually. "I did give you my word."

Flame nodded, and the two stood frozen for a few beats: one quite unable to move, the other debating whether he should bring himself to. Flame decided to cut off the strange stalemate by smirking at Raph, teasing him.

"Well, are you gonna come here or would you prefer I fall flat on my face?" he joked, earning a chuckle from the tense turtle in front of him. Flame had to mentally pat himself on the back for that one. He decided he liked the sound of Raphael's laughter, though he also knew he would never admit it.

In small, carefully measured steps, Raph slunk his way closer to Flame. Which was funny, because Flame hadn't been aware that mutant turtles could slink. Mutant NINJA turtle, he was quick to remind himself. Now it all made sense.

Raph stopped when he was just within Flame's reach, and the turtle's eyes went to his feet. Flame didn't comment. Instead, he reached out slowly, tugging Raph ever closer in tiny increments. Everything he did felt so _little_, but Flame didn't let his impatience get the best of him. Oh, no, that would wait until he was safely in the privacy of his study.

They were a mere few inches apart now. Flame could feel the tension in the way Raph's breathing sped up, the way hot blood raced to wherever his hands touched Raph's formerly cool skin. Flame's own breath hitched slightly, but he disguised it with another cough.

Oh, how pathetic, really.

With care, Flame maneuvered Raph's arm to rest against Flame's own shoulder, giving himself a spectacular angle for injection and pulling Raph even closer to him simultaneously. Flame told himself he needed the angle, as he had little experience with needles. Jet really should have been the one doing this.

Flame moved slowly, positioning the needle just above the necessary vein. He waited until Raph's tense muscles relaxed against him (a process which didn't take near as long as he first thought it would) before pushing the needle in.

Raph winced, but if he felt any extreme pain, he didn't complain. Flame quickly injected the serum before disposing of the needle altogether. He kept Raph's arm resting against him, taking note of how Raph's elbow had bent so that they were now even closer than before, as he cleaned the tiny puncture in Raph's skin and took his sweet time applying a small bandage.

Flame looked up, noticing Raph's eyes had started drooping. Ah, crap. He didn't need the turtle passing out on top of him. That would not do at all.

"Here, you need to sit down while that medicine takes effect," Flame coaxed, circling an arm around Raph's waist to guide him forward so he could sit on the bed. They moved at the speed of an old lady's shuffle at best, Flame feeling numb pulses of warning shoot through his leg at every step, but they eventually reached Flame's bed. Raph sat down hard, bleary-eyed.

"I'm sleepy," the turtle scowled up at Flame, grumbling. Flame laid a comforting hand on Raph's shoulder, shaking his head as he grinned stupidly. He couldn't help but wonder if Raph knew how beautiful he was.

_Aw, geez, snap out of it, man._

"Then sleep," Flame soothed, his yearning hand dropping away from Raph's shoulder in a great show of self-restraint. "We'll see how you've taken to the serum in the morning. I have to go, now."

To Flame's great surprise, Raph's hand reached out for him again. The turtle held Flame's hand tightly in his grasp, almost desperately. But Flame knew better than to think that.

"Don't go. Stay."

Flame blinked. He couldn't believe his ears, but he hadn't heard wrong. He never heard wrong. Even worse, Flame found himself unwilling to refuse this small request.

"Okay," he said weakly, dropping into the chair he had previously occupied by Raph's bedside. A weird sensation swelled inside his chest; one that he had undoubtedly felt before. Protectiveness. Flame determined no harm should come to this creature, not if he could help it. It was different than the kind of protection he struggled to provide for those who relied upon him, for his men. This feeling, Flame feared he could not evade. Flame felt it to be his new duty.

In fact, he knew so much so that later, when his ninjas finally decided to make an appearance, Flame simply snarled at them to leave him be. He only allowed Jet to patch up his wounds, allowing the healer's own fast-paced methods to repair his broken bones. He would have horrible bruising, but that would be just fine.

He didn't let go of Raph's hand all through the night.

He didn't even sleep.

* * *

**I know, tons of fluff throughout that chapter, right? Gallons of it. Barrels full. Don't we all love fluff?**

**Yes, we do! *cue smirk*  
**

**I hope you've enjoyed what I've written so far! Please let me know if I can make anything better, or just let me know if you liked it. I love hearing stuff like that. So, please R&R!  
**

**-Dauntless Adrenaline**


	8. Imperfection Rising

**Hey guys! Sorry it has been so long. APUSH is killing me; quite literally. Note to teachers: Do NOT, under ANY circumstances, suddenly decide to take away the established curve on your tests. Especially all you AP teachers out there. Yeah, I'm talkin' to you!**

**The story continues-Never fear, my friends.  
**

**Summary:Raph is sure he can't take Leo's almighty attitude any longer. He channels his rage through the Nightwatcher, a mask he puts on to beat down criminals of all kinds. However, when Raph (as the Nightwatcher) is captured by desperate criminals, he begins to realize how much he really needs a leader. He also might have found love in the process. RaphxOC, M/M SLASH! Don't like, don't read.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own _nada._**

* * *

A solitary candle provided a lonely, hollow light by which to see in a cramped room. It flickered dimly, shifting slightly every time the room's sole occupant breathed in or out. The faint glow, instead of providing feelings of warmth and home, only served to highlight how truly vacant the room was.

The great Leonardo's brow furrowed in concentration. Try as he might, he simply could not concentrate on his meditation. The emptiness around him haunted his mind, like the spirit of a worm wriggling near the back of his brain.

Raph still hadn't come back.

Leo took a deep breath that turned into a sigh somewhere in the middle. Nagging thoughts of less-than-optimistic possibilities plagued him. He couldn't stop thinking... What if Raph had been taken captive? What if he was dead?

He had never stayed away from home for this long before.

Leo's thoughts jumped swiftly from bad to worse, and he found he could no longer bring himself to sit still. The blue-banded turtle rose on weak knees, resolving himself to pacing within the confining quarters of the meditation room. Flashbacks of his last conversation with Raph before his hot-headed brother had stormed off leaped out at him.

_ "You can't leave home and come back expectin' us to fall in line again, like your little soldiers." _

_ "Raph-" The door slammed in his face-_

The dull thud of a fist slamming into a concrete wall echoed throughout Leo's barren little corner of the world. Without even realizing it, he had begun to perspire. The air around him smelled thick with sweat, fusing with the odor of the burning candle.

Had he done something wrong..?

Yes, Leo decided. He had done something wrong. He should have been more careful with Raph; he knew he had hurt his brother's feelings deeply during his journey to become a better leader, even though Raph had never admitted to the fact. Which brought Leo around to why, exactly, he hadn't come back for so long.

He had failed. He wasn't a better leader. In fact, one could argue that he was now much worse in that respect.

Leo's head spun. He couldn't shake the notion of Raphael, his little brother, out there. Hurt somewhere, probably. Calling to Leo for help. Help never coming. The look of defeat in Raph's eyes as he succumbed to the sweet allure of death...

"No," Leo whispered to himself, burying his form in the shadows of the corners of his former sanctuary. An unsteady hand subconsciously lifted to cover his face in shame. If it came to that, he would forever blame himself. He could never lead again.

Still, Leo felt certain that if his brother were about to die, he would have felt a change in the spiritual energy permeating the lair. If he hadn't noticed, Splinter surely would have.

Leo's hands clenched into fists. He had always wanted to be just like Splinter when he was growing up; he had practiced with his katana blades for hours on end, trying to master the technique of it. He had meditated, sought wisdom.

None of it had come to him. Leo had grown adept, but he was far from mastery. This, of course, made his quest to be the best leader for his brothers that much more difficult.

Leo craved perfection in his abilities. He had strived for it all his life, yet he was still miserably imperfect. This latest development, Raph's disappearance, did not help his self-esteem in the slightest.

He couldn't break now. Not when Raph needed him the most.

Leo righted himself even as a single tear slipped silently down his cheek, which he furiously wiped away. The cold chills that wracked his core were beaten into submission. He molded himself into the fearless leader again.

Fearless. That was what Raph had called him. Leo hoped for all it was worth that his brother was right, even if it had only been used in mockery.

Leo set his shoulders, brought himself up to his full height. He marched towards the door, determined to only return to this room when his life didn't feel quite so empty and drained. Determined to get to Raph.

If there was anyplace on the planet Leo could find his brother, he would do it. He would hunt for Raphael to the ends of the world, even if that meant braving the harsh jungle again. He would bring his brother home.

Briefly, Leo envisioned the shining look Mike and Don's eyes would hold as he would declare this to them. He would lead. He was capable.

Leonardo would not lose his brothers again. Not a single one of them.

* * *

**Alright, so here's the skinny:**

**I don't expect to have all that much time for continuing this story in the immediate future, however, it should pick up during customary school break periods and possibly on the weekends when I have some spare time. If you have any ideas that you might want to put in the back of my mind regarding this story, let me know! The more creative geniuses assisting my own, the better. Please R&R! :)  
**

**-DauntlessAdrenaline  
**


	9. Someone Like You

**Hello! So, guess what? Thanks to _Nathan_ of all characters, it has finally been revealed to me exactly where this story is going (took long enough). I hope you enjoy this latest installment! **

**Summary: Raph is sure he can't take Leo's almighty attitude any longer. He channels his rage through the Nightwatcher, a mask he puts on to beat down criminals of all kinds. However, when Raph (as the Nightwatcher) is captured by desperate criminals, he begins to realize how much he really needs a leader. He also might have found love in the process. RaphxOC, M/M SLASH! Don't like, don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I own _nada_.**

* * *

Raph woke to the reverberating sound of humming. It took him a little while to become alert at all, his usually razor sharp ninja senses failing him. Groaning, he shifted to a more comfortable position as he blinked open his eyes, though he found he couldn't see much. Raph felt like his blood was clogged with lead, and his head pulsed unpleasantly as he tried to sit up.

A voice filled the room. It was asking him a question, but Raph couldn't tell what it was. The question dissolved in the murky white noise in his head. Raph still couldn't see properly, but everything around him was slowly coming into some kind of focus.

Hands were on him. They gripped his shoulders, and Raph instinctively reached to twist the offending arms out of their sockets. His movements were too slow, however, and his efforts were easily blocked.

Raph's memory flooded his mind with full force, then. He'd been drugged. He had _willingly_ let that bastard drug him!

_Not dead yet_, Raph thought fervently. _He wants me alive_.

Finally, his vision cleared enough to make out Flame in all his early morning glory. The normally well-combed hair was rumpled, and the criminal had dark circles under his eyes. He looked like he had just gone through a rough night, probably with no sleep.

"You deserve that, ya know," Raph grumbled groggily. Flame's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, and when he spoke this time, his voice came through.

"Deserve what?"

Raph smiled, feeling a bit hazy. "To look like that."

Flame chuckled. "Yeah, I guess I'm a mess. You're not that much better yourself, you know."

"I'm way too amazing to look like THAT," Raph countered, arching an eyeridge. "And you know it."

"You're just jealous."

At this, Raph actually snorted. "Of?"

"My dashing good looks, of course."

Flame smiled wickedly, baring his canines, and Raph had to force himself to roll his eyes. He couldn't deny the man that fact... He _was_ good-looking, by human standards.

Raph was just about to retort to assert that no, he absolutely was not jealous, when a forceful knock at the door stopped him in his tracks. He examined Flame, whose expression had just been engulfed by a dark cloud. A huff of irritation escaped the criminal's lips.

"One moment please," Flame said politely, though it was through clenched teeth. He released his hold on Raph's shoulders, during which Raph actually realized how close Flame had actually been, before he stepped out the door.

Immediately after the door clicked shut, Raph clumsily rose from the bed and made his way across the room. He too gritted his teeth at the sheer ineffectiveness of his motions, but Raph was determined to hear this conversation. It might get him out of here.

A male voice, gruff and clipped, was speaking to Flame in low tones. Raph could barely make out snippets of their conversation.

"I was out...saw the others...too dangerous to keep him here."

"Maybe."

"We should..."

"No." This, from Flame, with finality.

"But-"

"...meant no. My decision is final."

"You'll regret it," the other man countered, his voice raised slightly.

"Perhaps."

"...think about it...We're running low..."

"...take care of it."

"Won't..."

"It will be."

"Even if...?"

"Yeah. It's my order."

The man growled, and the sound sent chills up Raph's spine. So did his next words, uttered loud and defiant.

"If you won't, I will. Better to get it over with."

"No!" Flame shouted, and there seemed to be a minor scuffle before a body was slammed up against the door Raph was listening by. Whose it was, could be anyone's guess.

The two men whispered sharply back and forth, too quiet for even Raph to pick up. Deciding that conversation was almost over, he ambled back to Flame's bed, where he shifted into the same position he had been in when Flame left him. A minute passed before Flame slipped back inside. The criminal smiled widely at Raph, though his eyes burned with something that could not be discerned.

"What was the yelling about?" Raph deemed it reasonable to ask. At the mention of it, Flame's smile only wavered slightly.

"Just a disagreement between friends," the man said quickly, waving the incident off. "Are you feeling okay? That medicine is probably wearing off just a little bit now."

Raph's eyes narrowed. He didn't trust Flame's response, and turned away when a hand reached out toward him. "It was designed to knock me out. So I wouldn't escape."

Flame flopped down on the foot of the bed rather than his customary chair, succeeding in drawing Raph's gaze to him automatically. The criminal stretched himself out and laid back, both hands behind his head. He seemed unconcerned with Raph's accusation. Why would he be? It wasn't as if he cared, Raph had to remind himself.

Still, Raph watched in ambigious curiosity as Flame considered the statement, chewing on his bottom lip in thought.

"It wasn't to knock you out. That part was a complete surprise," Flame started, and though Raph couldn't detect any deception from his tone, he couldn't completely believe him. "We just wanted to slow you down a bit. Figured it would be better than being restrained all day, yeah? That can't be good for anyone."

"I mean, I was restrained a few times. Very few times has it been pleasant. But, you know, we had to test out the beds to make sure they worked. Sometimes traders on the black market don't provide good, quality products. I'm sure you understand. I probably would have had to track them down and kill them, just to get our money back... It would have been a huge mess, you see. Yeah. So. Ummm... Sorry for that mental image, but also this one time-"

"You're rambling," Raph quipped, and that stopped Flame in his tracks. It didn't faze the criminal for long, however. He smirked up at Raph, a twinkle in his eyes that Raph decidedly did not like.

"Excuse me. It's just, I tend to get more vocal when horizontal."

"...You're an idiot."

Flame beamed up at Raph innocently, pretending he had no clue as to why Raph would be so mean to him. "Now what was that for?"

"For being an idiot!"

In hindsight, Raph hadn't meant to yell in Flame's face. He was just beginning to get irritated, and he couldn't help it. He barely had time to register the flash of confusion and hurt on Flame's face before it was gone, entirely replaced by that same smug grin.

"You know, I think I'm gonna take you home in a couple of days. You aren't as much fun as I thought you would be."

Raph's ears perked up at this, while he struggled to keep his face blank and his tone sarcastic. "Gee, wish you would have done that earlier."

"Well, it is quite simple why I haven't. There is a small matter I must attend to before I leave you once more to rage about in the streets; one that is essentially not to be interfered with."

Flame sat up slowly, his lazy smile contorting into something more serious, and also much more sinister in the shadows of the bedroom. "I like you, Raphael, but someone like you isn't safe here. People have agendas, myself included, and they will stop at nothing to bring their plans to fruition. I'm going to get you home as soon as I can."

"Why should I believe you?" Raph retorted. "You're a liar and a criminal."

Flame flinched back, his visage was expressionless in the dimmed lighting. "Guess you'll just have to wait and find out."

* * *

**Now I actually have a plan, so I'm hoping the writing of this will go just a little faster at this stage! I'll post new stuff whenever I can; it's just been busy around here lately. In the meantime, please R&R! **

**As a side note, I've been practically dying to start a Frostiron fic. Any comments/suggestions? Let me know!**

**-DauntlessAdrenaline :)**


	10. Night At The Museum

**Oh yeah, this is going much faster. Whew! Next chapter!**

**Summary:Raph is sure he can't take Leo's almighty attitude any longer. He channels his rage through the Nightwatcher, a mask he puts on to beat down criminals of all kinds. However, when Raph (as the Nightwatcher) is captured by desperate criminals, he begins to realize how much he really needs a leader. He also might have found love in the process. RaphxOC, M/M SLASH! Don't like, don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC characters.. Heh heh ;)**

* * *

Flame made no haste in suiting up, though his hands shook as he pulled an overtly expensive tuxedo over his even darker underclothing, intended for more...covert...operations. He didn't feel right about leaving Raphael alone, but he had no choice.

His plan would be enacted tonight, and he had to be there to play his part, or else everything would fall apart. All the manageable time slots were synchronized to perfection, all preparations were made. This museum had to be taken tonight.

Uneasily, Flame's mind rushed back to his hushed conversation with Nathan in the hallway. He hadn't expected his close friend to suddenly take such offense to Raph's presence, and he certainly hadn't expected Nathan to argue against his direct orders.

_I'm in charge here_, he'd had to remind Nathan in a whisper as he shoved him against the coarse wood of his bedroom door. _Don't you forget it_.

Flame shook his anxiety off, banished it to the back of his mind. All of his warriors had always proved to be brutally loyal to their leader. He had no reason to begin to doubt them now. Still, the conversation had struck a chord, one that didn't ring quite right with him.

He was jolted from his thoughts by Demetri, who pushed open the door to his study with an audible _click_. "Sir? May I enter?" his elder asked, even as Flame was already waving him inside.

"I presume all is in order?" Flame said a little more harshly than he intended. He still bore an amount of anger toward the old man, if simply for his unnecessary treatment of Raph. Flame paused at that thought, surprised by how much the ninja was getting to him, before shaking those feelings off, as well.

"Of course, sir." Demetri bowed low, then advanced at a casual pace. Flame flinched away as Demetri raised his hands; at this, the elder man's brow furrowed. "Your tie, sir?"

"Ah, yes. Thank you." Flame forced himself to calm down. He always got a little too jumpy, right before anything that required a public appearance. The humans were so...draining.

With experienced hands, Demetri straightened his tie, prattling on about household matters such as the inventory, recent messes made by the soldiers, romantic relations among servants. Flame usually tuned this out, leaving Demetri to attend to such matters. Today was no exception, and he yawned absently.

Demetri startled him again with a raspy chortle. "Hope you aren't too exhausted, sir. You will need all of your wits about you tonight."

"Please, my insomnia has never been a problem in the past. Why would it start now?" Flame mustered a cheeky grin, having to stifle yet another yawn. It was true that his late night watch over Raph was wearing on him, along with the beating he had taken.

A nap didn't sound half-bad, but he couldn't indulge just yet. There was work to be done.

"You're always right, Master Flame."

"Thank you, Demetri. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must go and play the part of a rich patron."

Demetri's eyes sparkled as he laughed. "You'll be excellent, I'm sure."

Flame left Demetri to do whatever it was he did and took off down the hallway of the hideout, noting the men he had lined up to assist him were already waiting by the exit. Each looked up at him expectantly. Flame hurriedly adjusted his collar and cleared his throat.

"Alright, you've all been briefed as to what is expected of you," he met each man's gaze as he spoke, slipping into his authority smoothly. "You all understand your part to play, as well as the importance of how well you play it. Timing is crucial. I cannot stress that enough. Something isn't executed at exactly the right time, and we're toast. Got it?"

His men nodded their assent, and Flame felt a burst of pride in these soldiers he had trained swell in his chest. "Move out!"

The soldiers pushed past him through the doorway, eager to begin their mission. Flame followed after them just as enthusiastically, so much so that he didn't notice old Demetri slip soundlessly toward one of his private conference rooms. Pushing down his gut feelings, Flame loaded up in the waiting limo, only feeling a small pang of guilt for the criminal act he was about to commit.

xxx

_ "He's out of our hair, sir," Demetri told his newest employer, smiling kindly up at this familiar young fellow who held so much promise. Flame would soon be compromised; it always happened to their kind once they grew too close to the humans and... Whatever that thing LIVING with them was. Demetri had seen them all. First there was Luke, then Judd, then the Dja dynasty, then Marius... Now Flame. And then he who was soon to lead them._

_ "Good. Is the thing still alive?"_

_ "To the best of my knowledge."_

_ The fellow growled, and Demetri reveled at the strength in him, the sureness of his hardened countenance. Surely, this leader would last much longer than Flame would have ever hoped. Demetri had known the spunky and fierce leader had entertained much too soft a heart for the place in the world their species needed desperately to obtain._

_ "We shall start with his life," the new man snarled, causing Demetri to subconsciously inch back. "Then, even Flame will bow to me."_

xxx

Half an hour later found Flame sipping delicately at a glass of champagne and making small talk with the museum's most generous donors. Most of them seemed pleasant enough; only a few of the present philanthropists were of the intolerable kind that gave rich, successful people such a bad rep. Still, those few voices boomed across the room, and Flame tried his best to avoid them if at all possible.

Checking his watch for the umpteenth time, Flame concluded that Preach and his squad were presently making their cautious way through the air ducts of the museum, while Adam's team had finished cutting tiny, careful holes through the glass directly above the most precious artifacts Flame could find. A precious diamond that once belonged to the Queen of Egypt, an ancient headdress, and a talisman that dated back to the Ice Age were among the objects to be taken, just to name a few.

Flame was the all-important decoy in this operation. Distract the attention of the multitude, and then circle back to a more discreet location. At exactly 10:17, smoke bombs he had planted earlier would go off throughout the entire museum, wrecking anything one might be able to discern from cameras. A particularly nasty plant would blow a hole through the far wall, just across the room from Flame. There, he would make his exit, along with a conveniently placed diamond necklace put on display for the patrons.

He had to grab it exactly 2 seconds before the smoke went off-just enough time for the security cameras to get footage and send it to the FBI before all hell broke loose. Just enough time for it to be Flame they would be tracking.

Flame glanced at his watch. 10:16. He started his slow stride across the room, ignoring the laughter and intoxication around him.

A "missed" camera outside would record his progress to his getaway car. He would make sure it got his license plate. Within a minute, every cop in the city would be after him. What he did from there was in his own hands. Simultaneously, Preach and Adam would be delivering the real goods to their private warehouse.

Flame's eyes flicked toward the time again. Half a minute to go. He bee-lined for the display.

20 seconds. He was upon it now.

10 seconds. He feigned interest.

5.. He drew back a hand...

As his watch hit exactly 2 seconds, Flame shattered the glass around the necklace with a well-aimed fist. Bullet-proof, indeed! Wealthy donors raised their heads in distress, a wailing alarm sounded-

Just as a gigantic BOOM encompassed the room, and Flame's dynamite blew a hole through the wall. By that time, he was already running. People around him gagged and sputtered as smoke filled the room, and he raced out into the street, still clutching the diamonds.

It didn't take long for Flame to find his stylish Camaro, ordered specially for the occasion and left in the lot earlier that night. Jumping in and taking just a moment to relish the new car smell, Flame threw the car into reverse and spun out of the lot. He would lament having to give up this vehicle, but for now, he would have his fun.

He didn't worry about speed limits as he wove through traffic with his bright lights on, receiving several frustrated honks and screamed expletives from the good drivers of the world. Within minutes, the police were on his tail, red and blue lights blazing a path through the darkness of the night along with him. A smattering of bullets collided with his back windshield, shattering the glass. Fragments of it flew forward, leaving little trails of blood down his arms and legs. Flame's heart pounded as his adrenaline spiked, and he pressed the gas pedal to the floor with a shaking foot. The machine under him roared in response, pushing faster, faster, faster.

He allowed the police to keep up with him for a good 5 minutes, praying that was enough time for Preach and Adam to load up. If they stuck with the plan, they wouldn't have any problems. When a faint timer sounded from somewhere within the vehicle, Flame jerked the Camaro into a sharp turn, turned on the jets, and left the cops far behind in the dust.

Or so he thought. More were ahead-cars parked in a perfect U-shape, ready to barricade him in. Flame had expected this. He had to make an instant hard turn down a back street to the left. He heard more cars pile in after him. The street was narrow; if he got blockaded in this time, there would be no way out.

Flame's tires squealed as he made another left turn to avoid a dead end. He now had absolutely no clue where he was, but that was okay, he kept telling himself. He was just the decoy.

Sweat dripped down the back of his neck as he heard sirens in the distance in front of him. The alleys were a giant maze, with cops everywhere. He had to hide... Panting, Flame turned to the right, then instantly pulled the Camaro into a deserted alley and turned off the lights. Seconds later, four cop cars whizzed by.

_Now, the easy part_, Flame thought, letting out the breath he had been holding. He slipped out of the tux and left the diamonds, now useless to him, in the car. He was sure there was a tracker on them somewhere; otherwise, they wouldn't have been on display at all. With great displeasure, Flame kissed his car goodbye. It had been a sweet ride.

Judging that he couldn't be seen walking these particular back streets in the middle of the night, Flame took to the rooftops, letting his lean frame blend with the natural shadows cast by high rises. A waning moon hung low in the sky, providing just barely enough light for Flame to avoid tripping over his own feet. There wasn't much man-made light in this district, he noted, assuming most of the apartments belonged to the poor and the ragged.

Flame struck a tentative course due West, knowing he would eventually find the hideout that way. Just as Flame let his shoulders slump, beginning his relaxing stroll back home, an almost indiscernible _thud_ sounded from directly behind him.

He spun, only to come face to face with...no. More mutant turtle? Or had Raph escaped? This one didn't look quite like Raph-he wore a blue bandana, and his eyes were a different color. And boy, did he look angry. Flame remained where he stood, frozen to the spot, but he did shift into a fighting stance, almost instantly mirrored by the turtle.

They remained in silence for an awkward few seconds, before Flame spoke up. He figured he had to at least get to know the guy, right? Yeah, probably a bad idea, but still.

"Who are you?" Flame asked, incredulous, and the turtle across from him narrowed his eyes. "There are more of you?"

"I think it would be better to ask you that same question," the blue-banded turtle snapped back, though almost at once, he wrinkled his brow. "Wait, you just asked if there were more.."

Something obviously clicked in the turtle's head, as his expression twisted into a strange mixture of rage and pain. He unsheathed a couple of wicked swords and lunged forward, a powerful thrust that Flame had only just enough time to block with his own set of blades.

The turtle wasted no time in swinging at him again, and this time, he let out a blood-curdling scream into the night...

"What have you done with my BROTHER?!"

* * *

**Before you ask, yes, Leo has been out trying to rescue Raph this whole time. Cute, right? Of course it is! Well, I hope you've loved reading this chapter as much as I loved writing it! Stuff is finally starting to pick up. I'll be back with another chapter for you ASAP. Please R&R!**

**-DauntlessAdrenaline**


	11. Search and Destroy

**Man, this fic is proving to be a rollercoaster. That's okay, though-I love writing action. I hope I'm getting better at it as this goes along! Enjoy!**

**Summary: Raph is sure he can't take Leo's almighty attitude any longer. He channels his rage through the Nightwatcher, a mask he puts on to beat down criminals of all kinds. However, when Raph (as the Nightwatcher) is captured by desperate criminals, he begins to realize how much he really needs a leader. He also might have found love in the process. RaphxOC, M/M SLASH! Don't like, don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Raphael hardly paid Jet any attention as the healer checked his vital signs, gathering samples from the first use recorded of his DNSS (a proudly developed acronym for Deadened Nervous System Serum). Jet was basically talking to himself at this point, muttering occasionally whenever he found something unusual or something that went right or just anything in general. He was constantly poking Raph with a stick, too. Though Raph was glad to have at least some company while Flame was out, the healer was really beginning to get on his nerves.

Oh, wait. Jet had already done that.

Raph had had a hard time following Jet as he had tried to explain why the medicine made Raph so sluggish. He pretty much stopped listening when a _Brachial plexus_ was mentioned, whatever the heck that was. He just knew the serum had worked, and Jet was insanely happy about it.

Even now, the healer was muttering to himself. "The CNS is almost completely numb... Raph, did you feel that? Hmm, guess not. Now, examining the _Musculocutaneous nerve_... Astounding!"

Raph had to resist rolling his eyes. This guy and Donatello would really get along. At the thought of Donny, Raph felt a small tremor go through his system. His family. Did they even miss him? Were they looking for him, or was Leo still not allowing them to go topside?

"You remind me of my brother," Raph said out of the blue. As in, really, he hadn't meant to say that. He did, however, prefer talking to Jet about something he actually understood, for a change.

Jet's hushed analysis had cut off abruptly, and he looked at Raph with a mildly curious gaze. "Is that so?"

"Yeah," Raph stared back blankly, not really sure why he was talking in the first place. "Donny is really smart. He's the doctor in our family."

Jet held his eyes for a moment, then poked him again with the stick, though his tone grew softer. "Do you miss them?"

"Sometimes," Raph shrugged. He had always been uncomfortable talking about his family, even around Casey. They were kind of a touchy subject for him. He had absolutely no idea as to why he now felt more at ease, talking about them, among these criminals and thieves than he did with his own friends.

A loud knock on the door drew Raph out of his thoughts, and he suddenly got a very sick feeling in his stomach. Something didn't seem right; the atmosphere in the room had changed to become dark and ominous.

"Jet! Let me in!" An authoritative voice barked, but it didn't belong to Flame. Raph had heard it before. He started to shiver.

"Sorry, Nathan, Flame said no visitors," Jet snapped back, in a protective tone very uncharacteristic of the intellectual.

"I'm second-in-command, so you must do as I say in Flame's absence. I order you to open this door!"

At this, Jet actually stopped his ceaseless prodding. "Nathan, I'm warning you-"

"What? What are you gonna do?"

"_When_ Flame finds out about this-"

"Oh, please. All anyone ever talks about around here is _Flame this, Flame that_. If he's such a great leader, why has he let that thing you're hiding in there stay with us for so long? Why has he been keeping secrets from everyone? Huh?"

"I couldn't tell you. It isn't my business what secrets Flame keeps." Jet's cheeks were flushed a deep red, and he looked angrier than Raph had ever seen him. Again, he couldn't help but think of Donny, and how scary he could be on the rare occasion he GOT mad.

Nathan's voice was low and sarcastic in his response. "But it is, isn't it? Because he trusts you to take care of that creature, but he doesn't trust his own right-hand man. No, I had to find out all by myself. It seems like I'm the only one who ever wants to get anything _done_ around here. Your fearless leader would have us all sitting around on our butts all day, while the human race runs us right over."

"Control yourself, Nathan! Your temper has always been able to get the best of you, which is precisely why I can understand Flame leaving out a little information here and there. Your way isn't always the right way. You should trust that _your_ fearless leader has his reasons."

There was silence for what seemed like an eternity before Nathan spoke again. "Jet, I'm gonna give you three seconds to open this door. One."

Something slammed into the door, and it shook on its' hinges. Jet's eyes went wide, but he reacted quickly, pushing his chair up against the door. It would buy them a little time.

Raph stood up quickly, and the motion made his head pound. Jet whipped a transmitter out of his pocket.

"Two," came the calm, cold voice, and all Raph knew was that he couldn't let that mad man get across that threshold. Another hard slam, and the wood was starting to splinter. Raph threw himself up against the door, holding it in place.

"Flame, come in! Come in! Nathan has gone berserk! He's gonna hurt Raph! Flame, you've gotta hear me!" Jet was shouted into his transmitter, a wild panic in his voice. Flame didn't respond. "I repeat: Nathan's gonna kill him! Flame!"

"Three!" Nathan yelled from the other side of the door. "Jet, you and that thing are both going to get it! Flame, too, when he comes crawling back here!"

With a final shudder, the door gave way under the maniac's weight, and it was all Raph could do to cover his head and try not to get a shard of wood in the eye. Nathan burst in with a roar, making his way toward Jet even as the healer threw down his transmitter and pulled out a syringe.

"Don't try me, Nathan," Jet warned, but Nathan kept on coming. Jet was breathing hard, Raph could see reality setting in. Jet managed to choke out another word. "Brother-"

With an experienced block, Nathan knocked the syringe from Jet's shaking hands, and Raph could now see what he was up against. This guy was pure fighter. His muscles barely rippled as he threw Jet's wiry frame across the room, howling in rage. Raph would have been in awe if this guy wasn't about to kill him.

Most astonishing proved to be a shock of white hair that ran long down the man's back, tied loosely into a ponytail. An endless stream of tattoos ran up one arm and down the other. Even Nathan's face was covered with ink. A large black mask that must have hurt like hell was permanently engraved into his ghastly expression. He might have been handsome once, but all of that was ruined by what he had done to himself.

All this Raph noticed as if he were operating out of time; he was aware of Jet flying in slow motion through the air, his brain hitting the wall sharply, neck jerking awkwardly. Raph could tell the healer was dead before he hit the ground.

Raph took a moment to mourn, his head throbbing now. It took an agonizingly long couple of seconds for him to turn his head back toward his assailant, who was now sneering down at him mockingly. With a look of devilish glee, Nathan pointed a finger toward where Raph lay helpless on the floor.

"You're next."

* * *

**Ooh, scary. Please R&R!**

**-DauntlessAdrenaline**


	12. Seven Devils All Around You

**Hi, guys. I'm sorry about this chapter; it is a little too short for my liking. However, I felt like this was a nice filler scene I just couldn't resist adding on. You'll get inside Nathan's head a bit, which is majorly creepy... I even felt creepy writing him. He's such a jerk! Anyhow, please enjoy!**

**Summary: Raph is sure he can't take Leo's almighty attitude any longer. He channels his rage through the Nightwatcher, a mask he puts on to beat down criminals of all kinds. However, when Raph (as the Nightwatcher) is captured by desperate criminals, he begins to realize how much he really needs a leader. He also might have found love in the process. RaphxOC, M/M SLASH! Don't like, don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

_This guy just won't let up_, Flame thought furiously. Truthfully, only half of him was focused on the ninja turtle in front of him, and as a result he was barely rolling with the punches. The other half of him... Well.

He listened to Jet's frantic voice through his miniscule earpiece, his anger escalating by the minute. Nathan, his own second-in-command, had dared to defy him on this? Last time Flame checked, he was the leader of that operation.

His face contorted into an evil grimace as he heard the sound of wood shattering, listened as Nathan killed one of his best friends. Jet's final cries would haunt him for the rest of his life.

Through the speaker, Nathan laughed and laughed.

_You're next._

Suddenly, Flame's sense of priority drowned out the grief that had flooded his mind for just a moment. Raph! He would be in terrible danger, and here Flame was, fighting with his overprotective brother. He had to get back to HQ, fast.

Flame swiftly blocked yet another thrust that had come dangerously close to mortally wounding him. One thing was for sure: he would have to flee the fight. It would take to long to best the ninja, and Flame wasn't about to murder one of Raph's brothers, anyhow.

The Camaro was out of the question. Cops would have him blockaded in two seconds flat. Whether they acted like it or not, policemen weren't stupid. They wouldn't be fooled twice.

He was running out of time; Nathan would shift his attention toward Raph any minute now. Flame put all of his strength into a twisting move he had learned from the elders, and managed to get the turtle to drop on of his weapons. The blue-banded ninja stared at him in shock.

"If you want to save your brother, follow me," Flame puffed before the turtle could recover. "He's in trouble."

With that, he took off sprinting across the rooftops. After a few moments, a second pair of feet joined him.

He hoped he wouldn't be too late.

xxx

Nathan took a minute to bask in his victory. He envisioned the startled look that would be on Flame's face when he returned, only to find that he had been overthrown. The tears the former authority figure would shed later, whether through news of the death of the _thing_, or the pain that would come soon thereafter.

Oh, yes. Nathan smirked to himself, causing the pathetic creature to scramble to get away. Its' movements were far too slow-medicated, then. Yes, Flame would have to be tortured for his association with this freak, this anomaly. An example would have to be made out of him...

A public execution fit the job description quite nicely.

For just a sliver of a second, Nathan allowed his eyes to wander to Jet. The healer slumped in a pool of his own blood against the far wall, a permanent expression of fear frozen upon his features. Jet's death had been unfortunate. Nathan had really enjoyed his company.

Without the interference of the creature, of course, Jet would still be alive. Flame would still be in his right mind. All would have been well, but Jet and Flame were weak. They were not fit for their positions, and Nathan couldn't be lenient on them just because they were once great childhood friends.

He must not feel a thing.

With renewed resolve, Nathan turned to face the freak of nature once again, schooling his expression into an appropriate military indifference. The turtle's eyes widened, and he tried in vain to back away. Nathan sneered. Pathetic.

"Do not fight me, mutant, and I will make it clean and painless," Nathan hissed. The offer he made was a good one. Too merciful, really, for a monstrosity such as this.

It was something Nathan simply had to do, to ensure the future survival of his own race. The killing in itself really wouldn't be anything personal, just a fact of life. This was reality, and in the real world, only the strong could survive.

His hand reached out for the turtle, who flinched away from him. Nathan growled deep in his throat.

Pain it was, then. With expert precision, Nathan made another grab for the creature. It snarled as he caught hold of the wrist, but the snarl quickly turned into a gasp of agony.

The bone snapped with a gratifying sound, and Nathan allowed himself a sneer. This would be a piece of cake.

However, Nathan's hopes were quickly dashed with the sound of breaking glass. The noise echoed from just down the hall, stopping Nathan in his tracks. Hurried footsteps were running, coming closer. He stood to face the new threat.

In the door-frame, Flame appeared. The leader was breathing heavily, and the look on his face made Nathan's subconscious scream at him to _run_. The scowl that covered his countenance was too dark for words-only a certain image Demetri had described to him came to mind, when the old man was advising Nathan to use caution, to do the deed while Flame was out.

Demetri had told him of a time when their kind had been at war with the humans, a time of constant gore and loss. The rule of Flame's forefathers: the Bloody Dynasty, they were nicknamed. Nathan had always wondered why Flame had never shown any homicidal tendencies, how he held himself back. Demetri told him that one random day, Flame would finally crack, and yield to his ancestral insanity. One look in Flame's eyes now, narrowed and a glinting yellow, gave Nathan an explicit picture. Suddenly, he was very, very afraid.

* * *

**Yes, Nathan had better watch out. Flame does NOT look happy, happy, happy (to throw a quick Duck Dynasty quote in there... Goodness, I'm addicted to that show). And guess who is right behind _him_? You guessed it. You see, I got this wonderful review from a reader who just couldn't decide if they wanted Flame or Leo to rescue Raph. I thought about it, finally deciding, why not both?**

**The next chapter will be much more intense, I promise. In the meantime, don't just sit back and twiddle your thumbs. Write me a review! I could deal with a few more around here, _por favor_.**

**Until next time!**

**-DauntlessAdrenaline **


	13. Do It NOW

**Oh my goodness, you guys. I'm so sorry for leaving you hanging for so long, but I literally had to rewrite this chapter about three times. I wanted it to be absolutely perfect, and also more of an action scene, so I worked pretty hard on this one. Experimented with different POVs and all that jazz.**

**Finally, I decided on Flame, just because we haven't been inside his head for a while now. For the next chapter, which POV would you suggest: Leonardo or Raphael? I feel like I could do really interesting things with both, but as per usual, I lean toward Raph. Lemme know what you think!**

**Summary: Raph is sure he can't take Leo's almighty attitude any longer. He channels his rage through the Nightwatcher, a mask he puts on to beat down criminals of all kinds. However, when Raph (as the Nightwatcher) is captured by desperate criminals, he begins to realize how much he really needs a leader. He also might have found love in the process. RaphxOC, M/M SLASH! Don't like, don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, okay? There, I said it.**

* * *

Flame clenched a single unfeeling fist, driving jagged glass shards from where he had burst through his own freaking window even deeper into his skin. He surveyed the scene before him. Jet, in the far corner of his bedroom, the pool of blood around him growing. Nathan, who simply stared at Flame with disbelieving eyes, exactly three feet from Raph.

Three feet was too close.

He scanned Raph carefully as the other turtle's running steps sounded down the hallway, so quiet only the trained could hear them. The red-banded turtle was clutching an arm to his plastron; something was broken there, but otherwise he looked to be moderately okay. Deciding those were issues best dealt with later, Flame reluctantly let his gaze slide from Raphael, back to his former best friend.

Even now, standing in front of all of the evidence, Flame still couldn't believe this was happening. He trained his soldiers to be not only deadly but loyal, and Nathan had seemed the most loyal of them all. His second-in-command, his friend, his trusty sidekick.

Nathan was looking at him with that same child-like, fearful expression that had led Flame to take him under his wing in the first place, but they had been small boys then. Now, the waves of pain from Jet's dying blood cells screamed at him, engulfed the whole room, and Flame had to wonder how Nathan could bear to be in there at all. Had he lost all capacity to sense pain, losing it completely to the genetic evolution that Demetri always insisted was taking place in their race?

He guessed it didn't matter. Nathan was a traitor now, and was not to be shown mercy. The man had shamed Flame by defying his authority, shamed his race, shamed even the blades Flame knew were concealed somewhere on his form. He was a threat, and Flame would have to take him out.

For a tense moment, Flame simply glared at Nathan murderously, though his body was unwilling to move immediately after the hard run and his adrenaline had left the premises a long time ago. Nathan raised his hands in supplication.

"Flame, this isn't what it looks like."

Instead of gracing that pitiful excuse with a response, Flame took a step forward. A flash of red darted behind his eyes, and all he could think about was how close Raph's blood had come to joining Jet's on the floor.

_Too close, too close,_ he could imagine them screaming now. All the little cells, cruelly separated from a main body that would already be dead, drying up and dying in the punishing air. Each one experiencing the unthinkable pain of an outside world it was never meant to encounter.

Flame registered Raph's brother coming into view behind him, but his eyes were trained on Nathan. In contrast, the murderer's eyes flitted everywhere, clouding over with hate as soon as they locked on the other turtle.

"You've found _more?_ Flame, you are worse than I imagined. Don't you know these things are a threat to us?" Nathan raised his voice. A violent shudder went down Flame's spine from the sheer venom in his tone. "Friend, you are not fit to lead."

Flame's eyes narrowed as he advanced. Fine, he could bite back. "First you dare to ignore my orders, then you kill a fellow soldier in cold blood, and now you call me your friend? Oh, Nathan, no. I believe it is you who poses the threat to our race."

Flame kept his voice silky and soft, though he could not help but allow a bit of a growl to escape. It was as if an animalistic part of his brain, long buried down, had suddenly resurfaced in force. His thoughts, his nature, even his very nerve endings called for Nathan's death. _End him, do it now-_

Nathan was starting to back away. "You don't understand! This was for the good of the people!"

_Maim, kill, bleed..._

"Flame, are you even listening?!" Nathan cried, though he pulled out his weapons. Two wicked hatchets, sick from the evil of their wielder.

_Fight, claim, protect..._

"I don't want to use these on you. Back away now, and I'll kill them quickly." There was a tremor in the voice, but also a rising anger to match Flame's own. Another step forward. Flame's blades slid smoothly to his fingertips.

_Do it NOW..._

The incessant chanting in his head proved deeply unsettling, but Flame wasn't arguing with it. He leapt, twisted, and the shrill shriek of metal scraping against metal burst into life as Nathan moved to block Flame's downward strike.

The two forces moved fluidly to a rhythm they both knew well. This was a fight for dominance; who would live to fight another day? Would it be the young leader that perished before his time, or the even younger upstart? Heat surged as muscles contracted, skilled hands maneuvered the tools of killing like it was an art form. Neither would hold back an inch.

Flame danced around his larger opponent. Nathan was the stronger fighter, but Flame was the better one. He had the speed to avoid each death blow when it came, the cunning to predict what Nathan would do next. The fighter himself was growing increasingly frustrated as his target continued to evade him. Just one hit, and Flame would be history.

One of Nathan's swings went wild; Flame twisted left to avoid a slash that would have easily taken his head off, then had to jump immediately after as a leg swept out to knock him off his feet. His blades come up as Nathan whirled with his second hatchet, blocked. He tried to stab but the first weapon was already coming back around.

Flame was tiring and he knew it. He had sparred with Nathan before, and fighting him was like an endless cycle. Somehow, Nathan had managed to master the way his cumbersome weapons could weave through their respective spheres at the same time in different directions, producing a fiercesome whirlwind of new things to block every couple of seconds.

Flame had to find a way to disrupt the sphere, preferably before he passed out from exhaustion. It wasn't like he was a steam engine or anything; from the minute he had entered the room, he had been running on pure rage.

Fury, as it turned out, suited him quite nicely. He was royally pissed off. Nathan had tried to take everything that was his from him, and Flame wasn't about to just let that slide.

_Death, pain, KILL HIM..._

One of his blades tangled in a hatchet, rendering it temporarily immobile. Nathan frowned for just a second, working to pull his weapon free, and this was Flame's chance. He spun, and clipped Nathan's forehead with a sharp kick that really should have knocked him out.

Nathan blinked for a moment, dazed, before he sneered. He was panting. "I'm not.. That easy.."

A hatchet sliced down on Flame's leg, and the leader hissed as the pain rapidly drained away. New screams pierced his mind even as he reversed himself, twisting away from the sharp edge that dragged across his skin, digging further and further until suddenly it tore something out, and Flame was clear.

Well, relatively. It didn't take long for Nathan to lunge. Flame danced away, but his movements were slower, and he couldn't seem to make his leg move as fast as he wanted it to go. That part of the muscle was gone.

Seeing his opportunity, Nathan pressed his advantage. He immediately went on the offensive, working his spheres as he forced Flame to back away, farther, farther. Flame snarled in frustration as he blocked, jumped away, blocked again.

It didn't take long for Flame to sense Nathan's endgame. He was pushing Flame back toward the turtles, toward Raphael, where he knew Flame would either have to take another devastating hit or allow Raph to be killed. His own protective instincts would be used against him.

Closer, now. Flame screamed at Raph.

"Get out of here! Both of you!"

Out of the corner of his eye, Flame saw the turtle in blue bend down to shoulder his brother, but Raph wasn't having it. He scrambled away from his brother's hands. Flame couldn't understand it. Raph needed to go where he would be _safe_. What the hell was he doing?

The answer came through a firm voice, one that could match Flame's own in authority. Flame had never heard Raph speak that way before. "I'm not leaving."

_He will be in pain, you must not allow him to feel the pain. Even if it means your death, protect him, protect him._

Flame felt like his instincts were taking over the only part of his brain that wasn't reiterating _shit, shit, shit _ like some kind of mantra. He risked a glance over his shoulder at Raph, took in the hardened expression, and knew at once the turtle wasn't going anywhere. Another of Nathan's strikes rattled his bones and scraped his blade in that same instant.

Flame panted, surged, but he couldn't keep up. It was almost all he could do to block the never-ending strikes, and he was being pushed back, fast. Five feet away, now.

Something blue and green crossed Flame's line of vision, and suddenly, Nathan's hatchets were otherwise engaged. The blurry rescuer hit Nathan hard from the side, sending him crashing into the bed. That was just as well for Flame, who was breathing hard and felt like he might pass out at any given moment. He was so dizzy-

The weird chanting in his head stopped, and with it went his energy. Flame doubled over on the floor, the edges of his vision going black. He felt strong hands on his shoulders, dragging him backward, then cradling his head. His eyes fluttered shut.

An enraged howl, then two sets of footsteps running out of the room. Only one coming back. He was losing too much blood. Something tightened around his leg as he nearly drifted into unconsciousness.

A whisper: Yer gonna be okay.

Then, nothing.

* * *

**I actually think that went quite nicely. Let me know if you liked it, if there's a problem.. You know the drill! Thanks for reading!**

**-DauntlessAdrenaline**


	14. Cuz I'm Fearless, That's Why

**What's up? After short (but thoughtful) deliberation, I decided to go with Leo's POV for this chapter. I like to see him get all protective over his little brothers, anyhow, and I feel like I've kind of been slowly squeezing him out of the story, which was not my intention at all. I made this chapter extra long, too, just to prove my point.**

**Read on, valiant reviewers!**

**Summary:Raph is sure he can't take Leo's almighty attitude any longer. He channels his rage through the Nightwatcher, a mask he puts on to beat down criminals of all kinds. However, when Raph (as the Nightwatcher) is captured by desperate criminals, he begins to realize how much he really needs a leader. He also might have found love in the process. RaphxOC, M/M SLASH! Don't like, don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I don't make money. Like, period.**

* * *

Leo peered through a window to Donatello's lab, where he was told the stranger would have to spend the night. He had thought the man an enemy; he hadn't followed him, he had _chased_ him to where Raph was being held. Now, watching how Raph interacted with him, he wasn't so sure.

It wasn't like the guy had been able to prove himself dangerous. Leo had been obligated to drag his unconscious body back to the lair, with Raph insisting that Don treat him. The man had been out cold ever since, even when Don had administered the stitches.

Leo still couldn't bear to look at that leg. The hatchet had torn it wide open, and Leo had been worried the guy (his name was Flame, right? Yeah, that's what Raph said) would bleed out before they even made it to the sewers.

He had so many questions, and hadn't received any detailed information as of yet. All Leo had been able to wring out of Raph was that Flame was a good guy, and the freak with the tattoos was a bad guy. Apparently, they were of some other kind of humanoid species. After disclosing the bare bones of the situation, Raph had fled to the lab.

Watching his brother now, Leo wasn't entirely sure Raph was in the right frame of mind. Don had set the broken wrist, and his brother now used his other hand to gently stroke Flame's shoulder. They had been like that most of the evening, long after Don had left the lab to fill up on coffee.

Could they be...? No, he didn't want to think about it.

Leo wasn't complaining, of course. He was beyond relieved to have his brother back, and Raph appeared less... Angry. Flame had this calming effect on Raph that Leo didn't quite understand yet, but he was confident he would get to the bottom of it.

Speaking of figuring things out.. Don emerged from the kitchen, looking much more awake than he had staggering from the lab hours earlier. Leo nodded a greeting, which Don returned with a shy smile. Together, they watched as Raph muttered something they couldn't hear to Flame's still form. Only very shallow breathing betrayed the fact that he was still alive.

"Will he make it?" Leo asked, not a sliver of emotion in his voice. He had seen people die of injuries like this before, but that was Central America, and they didn't have Don as a doctor.

"I'm optimistic about him," Don replied, pausing to take a sip from a mug he had brought with him. "His physiology is different from anything I've ever worked with before. His cells have already made significant progress in repairing the damage, but his brain will probably continue in sleep-mode until they're almost finished. As long as I can keep the wound clean, he shouldn't have anything to worry about."

Leo took some time to absorb that. "Do you truly think he is a part of another race?"

Don shrugged. "Like I said, his physiology is different. I wouldn't go so far to say that he is another race entirely, since he is so close to humans already. However, I would venture that he's farther down in the evolutionary line, or maybe even a branch off of it."

"Huh?"

"He doesn't have a true nervous system," Don was quick to explain. Leo's dumbfounded expression only encouraged him. "They act like sensors to what is going on around him, but not for his actual body. I ran a few tests while I was in there, and the 'nerves', if you will, can pick up vibrations. Like, sound waves and whatnot.. But they'll only register pain for maybe a couple of seconds. Then the waves get ejected. I think it's an adaptation."

"Is there anything else?" Leo asked, narrowing his eyes. Don took another sip from his coffee, the picture of calm.

"Not that I'm aware of, though I'll probably talk to him about it when he's awake."

"What will we do with him when he _does _wake up?" Leo wanted to know. He honestly didn't care about Don running his little experiments; science wasn't his thing. He needed a plan of action, here.

"That's for you to decide. Though I'm pretty sure Raph would want to keep him here.."

"What?"

"Hey, just a hunch!" Don wisely backed away, but not before winking at Leo, who in turn face-palmed. At least he knew he wasn't the only one wondering, though. Raph had seemed so protective-and come to think of it, Flame had been that way, too, when he was awake.

He would have to talk to Raph, which was just what he had been consciously avoiding ever since they had reached the shelter of the lair. Raphael had thanked him for his help, and even apologized for that fateful argument that had gotten them into this mess, but other than that, his brother had seemed too distant for Leo's tastes.

To be fair, Raph wasn't the only one who hadn't been very conversational. Leo had been content to keep his trap shut on the way back, to concentrate on the task of lugging Flame and (at least partially) Raph back home. When they arrived, Don had promptly whisked them away, and now he was here. Worried out of his mind.

If Raph thought he had missed burns wound around his wrists, as if he had been restrained, he was dead wrong. Something fishy was going on here, put Leo couldn't quite put his finger on it. He was instinctively suspicious of Flame, as well. Leo had seen the madness in his eyes when he had attacked tattoo-man, and wondered absently if Flame was crazy.

Leo supposed he couldn't blame him. That man, the one who had tried to hurt his brother, would have been in seriously deep shit had Leo been able to catch him. As it was, the man had had a get-away car waiting for him. Trying to follow him after that point would have been pointless.

Raph leaned down to murmur something else in Flame's ear, then abruptly stood up, snapping Leo out of his reverie. Finally, Raph was coming out of the lab. He watched with interest as his younger brother stretched before pushing open the heavy door, making his way to the kitchen.

Tentatively, Leo followed him. If Raph noticed he had a shadow, he gave no sign. Instead, he ambled over toward the coffee machine, pouring himself a cup in Splinter's chipped "World's Best Dad" mug and settling down at the kitchen table. Leo promptly sat across from him. Raph only grunted in greeting.

"You tired?" Leo asked, because it seemed as decent a way to start a conversation as any. He always felt a little awkward talking to Raph, mainly because that usually meant he had to do most of the actual _talking_.

"I feel dead," Raph rasped, taking a huge gulp of his coffee. "Decided I wanted to be more awake, just in case he..."

Raph trailed off, frowning as a new thought hit him. "Did Donny say he would be okay?"

"He says he's optimistic," Leo parroted Don's words back to Raph. "Says his cells are different, so he'll heal sooner."

Raph nodded as if he already knew this. Leo couldn't imagine how, and eventually, his need to know got the better of him.

"Raph, what really happened while you were gone?"

For a few horrifying seconds, Raph choked on his coffee, sputtering all over the place. Leo wondered for a minute if he would have to perform the heimlich maneuver. He relaxed once Raph seemed to get his breathing back under control.

"Now, why'd ya feel the need to ask me that?"

"Well, I haven't exactly been as informed about this as I would like to be."

"Uh huh.." Raph trailed off again, his eyes narrowing.

Leo's frustration was growing by the second. He took a deep breath. "Listen, I just need to know what the _hell_ is going on. You can't disappear for that long, almost get killed, come back home with those burns around your wrists and some punk kid we don't even know and expect me to just flow with it!"

Leo was left gasping for breath at the end of his short rant. His voice had risen substantially with his mounting emotion, and he couldn't understand why Raph didn't seem to have any sense of urgency about him. Despite this, Raph had moved his hands under the table where Leo couldn't see them, which was proof enough. There was something Raph wasn't telling him.

A heavy silence engulfed the room, only broken by the turtles' breathing. Leo waited, willing himself to be more patient. He shouldn't have blown up like that, but stress was eating him and he didn't know how else to make Raph talk.

"Can't ya just leave it?" Raph finally spoke, his voice quiet. Leo blinked. All this behavior was so very unlike Raph, he wondered if he had brought home the correct brother.

"You know that I can't," Leo replied just as softly, mimicking Raph's tone. "What happened to you? What's wrong? I want to help."

Raph chuckled darkly. It wasn't a real laugh. "There's nothing ya can do for this, Leo."

"Try me."

Raph only sighed, shaking his head. Leo thought he was about to leave, to clam up, but his brother once again opened his mouth. His voice sounded so broken, it tore at Leo's heart.

"I'm so messed up. I dunno what to think."

Leo couldn't quite grasp what his brother was talking about, but he was determined to provide at least a sympathetic ear. "You're not. I know you, Raph. You'll figure this out, whatever it is."

His brother covered his face with his hands, and Leo could've sworn he had heard a tiny sob if he didn't know Raph better than that. Almost unsure of what to do, Leo reached out to squeeze his younger brother's shoulder.

It was as if Leo's world had suddenly flipped upside down, and Raph was an enigma in front of him. He needed to understand, he had to solve the puzzle.

"Raph, is this about Flame?" Leo asked, careful to keep his tone even. He had to stifle a reaction as Raph nodded his head, still keeping his eyes covered.

"Is it something you want me involved in?"

No.

"Does Flame know about this?"

No.

If what he was thinking was correct... Leo squeezed Raph's shoulder again, then pried the hands away from his brother's face. Raph only offered up a little resistance, and even though Leo had suspected it, he was still shocked to see a few stray tears streaming down Raph's cheeks. Still, his brother avoided his eyes.

"Raph, look at me," he said firmly, instantly drawing Raph's gaze to him, even as he frowned at the order. "I think I know what you mean, but I'm afraid you're going to have to spell it out for me. I can't help you if you don't."

Raph pressed his mouth in a tight line. He still didn't speak.

"Nobody else has to know what you tell me, understand? Not even Splinter. I won't judge you, brother."

Leo held Raph's too-bright eyes for a moment, and all the fight seemed to drain out of the both of them. Raph took a shaky breath.

"I-I think I might.. I mean, I do.. Maybe.." Raph growled at himself, but Leo waited patiently while his brother tried to find the right words. Eventually, Raph seemed to decide to throw caution to the wind.

"I like him," Raph blurted, then abruptly closed his mouth again, covering it with one hand as his eyes went wide in shock. Leo could see the gears turning in his brother's mind as he searched Leo for some kind of indication of something, anything. Leo offered his brother a small smile.

"Okay."

"Okay? How is this okay?" Raph asked incredulously, his voice rising. Leo could tell his brother was quickly approaching hysteria, and endeavored to calm him down.

"Listen, listen, Raph! It's okay! Really! Raph, are you listening? Fearless says it's okay, so that means it's okay. Got it?"

"W-Why..?" Raph started, but couldn't finish his question. He was panting now, though he had already started to calm down. He gulped down air, already formulating another question.

In the meantime, Leo thought about what his brother had just admitted to. Was he truly okay with it? Leo had thought about his, er, _options_ in the past, and he had always just assumed romance wasn't a possibility for him. He had calmly accepted the fact that any human would most likely run away screaming as soon as they caught sight of him, and had prepared for a life of celibacy. He felt he could do it..possibly. But what of this chance Raph had? Flame hadn't seemed disturbed by their mutant appearance at all. Was it really right? Two males?

Leo honestly didn't know. He knew the human culture varied widely on what kind of relationships they accepted, but Leo had never been one to base his opinions off of what others believed. He would have to meditate about this.

Right then, Raph's face broke out into a wide grin, and suddenly Leo didn't really care about right or wrong. If the man called Flame could make his brother this happy, he would always endorse them. Leo pulled Raph into a friendly hug, patting his back. As soon as Raph couldn't see his face, he scowled darkly toward the lab.

If Flame ever hurt his little brother, there would be hell to pay.

* * *

**Ahhh. Leo is awesomeness, don't you agree? I think this is him at his best, and he so rarely gets the chance to show it! And Raph in this chapter is just too cute. I couldn't resist writing a brotherly scene between these two, they're just...**

**Ahhh.**

**Anywho, I've got to go get back to life now. I'll post as often as I can! Please, please, please leave me a review. I absolutely love them, and it would totally make my day, which has admittedly been kind of sucky so far. Toodles!**

**-DauntlessAdrenaline**


	15. Beneath the Fire

**Whoo! Oh my goodness, summer is here. That means tons of time for writing for you guys! Sorry for being a little late on this chapter. I'm working on this, I promise!**

**Summary:Raph is sure he can't take Leo's almighty attitude any longer. He channels his rage through the Nightwatcher, a mask he puts on to beat down criminals of all kinds. However, when Raph (as the Nightwatcher) is captured by desperate criminals, he begins to realize how much he really needs a leader. He also might have found love in the process. RaphxOC, M/M SLASH! Don't like, don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Flame was never one to deny himself a long rest, when it came upon him. However, this sleep was different, forced.. He wanted nothing more than to wake up. The thrumming in his head started again, and he knew the nightmares were near. That probably had something to do with the soothing touch that had left his shoulder.

He seemed to have risen from the black of unconsciousness to a sort of grey area-sort of awake (aware, even), yet still sleeping. The horrors could still catch him, that way, but he couldn't wake up. No matter how his inner-self thrashed, fought, died, he couldn't make himself wake up.

_Flame was standing near the bank of a quaint creek, mud squishing between his toes. It had been so long since he had felt true mud, the earthy kind that one simply can't find in the polluted world of the urban. No, this was real mud, cool beneath his touch, and Flame cringed. He knew what came after._

_ A bruising hold on his arm got his attention. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Flame knew he was only dreaming this, but the grip felt so solid, so real. Calluses rubbed in just the right places, and Flame could have sworn the fingers that held him so tightly belonged to the one he remembered. _

_ "Marius."_

_ The intruder didn't reply at first, the only sign he remained was a hot breath on the back of Flame's neck. Despite this, Flame didn't have to wait long. True to his impatient nature, Marius spun Flame around to snarl in his face. _

_ The glinting yellow eyes of royalty, a staple that Flame had always found a bit sick and hated even upon himself, glared back as Flame scowled. Still, his predecessor gave no other outward sign of emotion, and Flame could handle the anger. Marius absently licked his lips, and Flame noticed the dried blood on them, but schooled his expression before Marius could catch him looking._

_ Finally, Flame's elder spoke. His voice was rough and guttural, with an edge to it that suggested long periods of disuse._

_ "The irony of the afterlife, my student," Marius rasped, gripping Flame harder, "is that while you were the one to push me to the gates of hell, I must in return shove you away from them."_

_ "Hell..?" Flame wondered aloud, and for the first time looked around. He was in a clearing of contrasts; the side with the creek, which Flame had been near, seemed nice enough. A wide, clear path led up to the sparkling water. Cordial flower blossoms and the songs of birds permeated the natural scene, popping up in all the right places. A sturdy, neat wooden bridge allowed for walking across the sweet little brook._

_ Looking over Marius' shoulder now, Flame could see what he meant. They were mere steps away from falling into a huge pit, something that one would not have noticed for all the sunshine and blue skies and funny looking clouds scattered about. No sound came from it, no blazing fire or screams. Instead, hell was a vast nothingness, a condemnation to silence and separation forever. _

_ Marius, who had obviously been busy reading Flame's emotions as they flickered across his visage, raised an eyebrow. "Surely you don't believe one such as I would have gone to the other place?"_

_ "I assumed you wouldn't, but I don't dwell so much on that," Flame replied smoothly and with confidence, though the presence of his old king was beginning to affect him. Already his shoulders drooped, his eyes lowered instinctively in some blind need to seem more docile. Flame noticed these changes in his demeanor and sought to alter them, but to no avail. He couldn't look Marius in the eyes._

_ "I hate you, Flame," Marius began, as Flame knew in his heart he would. "And I believe what I have gone through gives new meaning to hatred with a FIERY passion."_

_ "I can't imagine why you do," Flame tried for sarcasm, though he couldn't keep a slight quiver out of his voice as Marius' scowl deepened. Marius had always been quick to snap, and Flame wondered if he had better not push him too far. Just as Flame was about to cower, Marius seemed to cool down a bit. He finally released Flame's arm, smirking as Flame tried to rub some circulation back into it._

_ "I heard whispers that you have been having some trouble controlling your subordinates after you cut my reign short, dear one," Marius said loftily, as if he didn't care for the matter he was discussing. Flame knew better than to believe the act; his mentor had entertained much too avid an interest in killing for Flame's tastes. After some thought, Marius lightheartedly added to himself, "It seems I wasn't the only one with a less than loyal second-in-command."_

_ "This is different, and you know it," Flame spat, daring to look in his king's eyes for the first time since their meeting. He would NOT be compared to Nathan. Never._

_ "Is it really?" Marius mused, lifting a finger to his own lips when Flame tried to protest again. "Look where we're standing."_

_ Marius gripped him again, and suddenly, the scenery changed. They were surrounded on all sides by dank concrete walls, in a room with little light. Blood stains, some old and some new, littered the ground, the walls, even the ceiling. There were no doors, no windows, nothing but the occasional jagged marks where something had attempted to claw its' way out._

_ Flame wrinkled his nose as a horrible stench assaulted his nostrils. It was as if someone had been burning corpses nearby, yet Flame couldn't see where the smell could be coming from._

_ He turned to Marius, one eyebrow raised._

_ "This is where criminals like you come to die, student of mine. Congratulations, you are set to follow my path. Here is where it leads."_

_ Flame flinched at the use of the word 'criminal.' Raphael had called him that. "I think I made it pretty clear I didn't want to be like you," Flame snapped. His patience was wearing thin and he just wanted to get this stupid vision over with already._

_ "By killing, lying, and stealing? Oh yes, not like me at all," Marius quipped right back, rolling his eyes. "After all, I didn't lie or steal."_

_ "I don't kill the way you did," Flame argued, growing desperate. "Only those who deserve death. I did the world a service by removing you, and you know it."_

_ "What gave you the right to decide my fate for me? To murder me? Go ahead and try to justify it, Flame. Was I really so cruel when I conquered in battle? Took what I could from the world's resources, for our people? Eliminated threats?"_

_ Marius' eyes bored into Flame, like hardening lumps of gold waiting to be smelted into idols. They sought to crush Flame's defiance, his resolve, with a mad rush of imperfect chaos that threatened to drown his voice and his mind into a never-ending insanity should he chance one more look into the abyss._

_ A blood-curdling cry from the corner of the room caused Flame to tear his eyes away from Marius, and even though he knew it was only an illusion, he choked. Raph was slumped against one wall, his head lolled to the side, a steady stream of red running from his mouth. Unfocused eyes widened in agony as the turtle let out another cry that promptly turned into a coughing fit. Flame didn't dare to look at the rest of his body; instead, his stomach rose to his throat and he felt as if he might throw up bile all over the place._

_ He pushed against Marius, tried to reach Raph's side, but the man's iron grip held him back. Flame was forced to remain stationary as Raph choked once more, gurgled. More blood was coming out, now._

_ "Answer me, Flame," Marius warned sternly, but Flame could hardly focus on that right now. He twisted, attempting to get free so he could help one of the only people he had ever brought himself to care about, a fact that Flame himself hardly understood. His life hadn't left much room for affection, and if asked to define it he doubted he could provide an accurate description._

_ "Answer me!" Marius roared now. Flame closed his eyes._

_ "Fine!" Flame roared in his king's face, determined to get to Raph. "Here's the difference between my sins and yours: while mine were out of necessity, yours were for sport."_

_ Marius let go of his arm, shaking with laughter. Flame refused to look back at him, bolting at once to Raphael's side. He reached out to stroke the strange, yet beautiful, skin and perhaps stop the bleeding. His fingertips had almost made contact when Raph's broken form shivered, then vanished before his very eyes with a moan of anguish. Flame blinked._

_ In a flash, he whipped around to accost Marius, who was still giggling like a mad man. Rage flooded through Flame's arteries as he advanced on his former tormenter._

_ "Where did you send him?" Flame demanded, even as he slammed his king against a chilling wall with enough force to snap his spine, had he only been alive. This attempt on his life only made Marius laugh all the more. "I will repeat this only once, Marius: Where is my Raphael?"_

_ "So he belongs to you now, does he?"_

_ "He is under my protection."_

_ "That isn't what you meant.." Marius smirked, and Flame's blood boiled all the more._

_ "If you have harmed him, I swear-"_

_ "You'll do what?" Marius shouted back in his face. "What will you do? I'm already dead and in hell, you fool!"_

_ At the blank look on Flame's face, Marius shook his head. "Even if I cared to, I have not the power to harm that one. He is protected by two very strong spiritual fields, and I never knew him in life." _

_ Without warning, Marius shoved Flame away from him with enough force to send him flying across the room. Flame felt himself collide with the wall, but was numb to any pain he may have still have had the capacity to feel. He observed his former master's worn brown boots marching toward him._

_ Flame shut his eyes as he was lifted bodily into the air. There was nothing he could do; in the world of the dead, Marius was stronger than he._

_ "I do, however, possess the power to haunt you," Marius growled into Flame's ear, then threw his body into another wall. Flame slumped to the ground, not bothering to open his eyes again until Marius had not picked him up for a decent stretch of time. He looked up at Marius, who shook his head sadly._

_ "Alas, that is not what I came to do," Marius quipped as he reached down and pulled Flame to his feet. Suddenly, they were back on the banks of the creek. "I was ordered by one more powerful than I to deliver this prophecy to you: You will kill your love trying to save it."_

_ "That is supposed to push me back from the pit of hell?" Flame wondered aloud, incredulous. "If I am to be the cause of the death of my love, I would rather just leap in now."_

_ Marius smiled-a process that involved an unusual stretching of his blood-stained lips that twisted the gesture into something gruesome. "I'm afraid that isn't allowed. You will return to the land of the living, my student."_

_ "No!" Flame reached for Marius, who deftly avoided his grasp. "No, please, you can have my soul. Just don't let me hurt-"_

_ "Stop that, you blubbering idiot. There's nothing I can do for you."_

_ "Marius, surely you can stop this. Take back your words!" Flame rose, now commanding his will be done. He glared at the old dead king with narrowed eyes._

_ "Ah, so perhaps you will be more miserable than I after all," Marius breathed to himself, though Flame caught the words. Slowly, the king backed away toward the pit. "What a pleasant dream this is."_

_ "Dream.." Flame mumbled. Yes, it was only a dream. HIS dream. If it was so, then why did he feel such a strong premonition that the prophecy would pass?_

_ Shaking himself, Flame turned away from Marius and walked back over the bridge. He took steady, careful steps away from the pit of hell, backtracking across the well-worn road where sweet birds chirped and the flowers smelled nice, to find his way to a place where the bush was wilder, the animals more exotic and the path more dangerous._

Then he woke up.

* * *

**Yes, I know, I really should include some exclusive RaphxFlame time soon. I'll get right to that. In the mean time, enjoy whatever I deem fit to throw at you! Oh, and please review. :)**

**-DauntlessAdrenaline (weird, I've seen so many people on this site spell "adrenaline" like "adrenalin." That is NOT the correct spelling, dudes and dudettes..).**


	16. The Formulas We Have Forsworn

**Back again! Sorry I haven't written in so long. I've been working on this scene list that I've been trying to organize for forever concerning this fic, and all the little pieces are finally coming into place. I'm supah-excited. Anyway, by my figuring, there will be approximately ten more chapters after this one, give or take. Hope you guys like pretty long stories, even though my chapters are relatively short! Alas, it feels like just yesterday I was writing the first chapter, having no clue where it would lead... **

**But now we've got this! Enjoy, and please review!**

**Summary:Raph is sure he can't take Leo's almighty attitude any longer. He channels his rage through the Nightwatcher, a mask he puts on to beat down criminals of all kinds. However, when Raph (as the Nightwatcher) is captured by desperate criminals, he begins to realize how much he really needs a leader. He also might have found love in the process. RaphxOC, M/M SLASH! Don't like, don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I don't make money.**

* * *

Raphael and Leo were disturbed in the kitchen by a sudden crash and the sound of glass shattering. Instantly, Leo sprang to his feet.

"It sounds like that came from Don's lab," his older brother said with a worried look. Raph nodded, then rushed ahead of Leo to see what was going on, his chest clenching uncomfortably. Had Flame hurt himself again already?

Raph flung open the lab door, ignoring how it slammed against the wall and left a small crack in the concrete. He had to pause a beat to make sense of what he saw, even as Leo skittered to a halt behind him.

In the middle of a pile of broken machinery Raph had no doubt Donatello would be very upset about later, the object of his and Leo's discussion lay in an undignified heap, though Flame was clearly working to push himself up. What remained of the sick-bed's cotton sheets lay torn and tangled around Flame's waist, exposing his bare upper body. Raph sucked in a breath, moving his eyes away from that area quickly. As far as he could tell, Flame hadn't suffered too much from his fall-he would have only minor scratches and bruises later for his efforts.

When the red-head glanced up and saw the turtles standing in the doorway, he immediately leaned back on his elbows. He shot Raph a cheeky smirk, the picture of relaxed.

"It would seem as if my leg isn't working properly yet," was all Flame offered before he began struggling toward an upright position once more. Raph started forward to help him up, but Leo held him back with a rough hand on his shoulder.

"Let him do this," Leo whispered at Raph's glare. Together, they turned back to the form on the floor.

"It's..no matter..." Flame was panting, as if he hadn't noticed their exchange. Raph hoped he hadn't. Flame had pushed his back up against the far wall, and his fingers fumbled along the edge of the sick-bed's nightstand, scrabbling for purchase on the wood. "I'll be up..in a jiffy."

Raph raised one eyeridge, as much for Flame's use of the word 'jiffy' as for the preposterous action he was attempting. He itched to erase the distance between them, to offer some kind of help. Leo's fingers digging into his skin reminded him that such help would undoubtedly be unwanted and met with hostility.

Flame's grin widened as he started to pull himself up. His eyes would squeeze closed every once in a while from the sheer strain, but the smirk never left his face. After what seemed like hours but must have been only minutes, Flame hauled himself to a standing position, and leaned against the wall heavily. One hand still clasped the edge of the nightstand, while the other clutched the sheets firmly around his waist. Once again, Raph found his eyes wandering over places that they shouldn't have been. As soon as he noticed himself doing it, he very pointedly examined the floor. Yeah, Donny would have to fix the toaster again..

"So, now that that's done," Flame announced, dragging Raph's attention from his task. "I suppose I should thank you both. What's more, I apologize."

Leo stepped further into the room, shaking his head. "Don't worry, these machines can be fixed-"

"No, not that," Flame cut him off, and Leo looked offended for a moment before curiosity took over. Flame turned to Raph. "I wish to apologize for holding you somewhere you didn't want to be."

"It's alright," Raph managed, though his voice came out softer than he'd intended. Leo's curiosity had now turned fully on him, and Raph felt his cheeks burning, even though he knew turtles couldn't blush.

"It's not okay, Raph," Flame was arguing with him. At first Raph wanted to snap something right back, but the dejected look in Flame's eyes made him stay his tongue. Instead, he waited patiently (NOT one of his strong suits) to see if Flame would say anything else. He wasn't disappointed.

"I've done things, but that was definitely the most absurd," Flame laughed at himself, the sound coming out as a harsh burst, nothing like the mischevious laughter Raph had come to know. Then, Flame seemed to catch himself. He straightened, molding into the confident leader once more. "And Nathan...?"

"Got away," Leo all but growled, and Raph was shocked by his brother's tone. No one made Leo this angry, not even the Shredder. He turned back to Flame just in time to see murder flash behind his eyes, but that was quickly controlled.

"I see," Flame answered, his voice devoid of all emotion, logical. "I'm not sure how many have sided with him. Probably not Preach and Adam, nor the healers... I'll have to go back and see."

"You aren't going anywhere, with all due respect," Donny's voice cut through Flame's musings, and everyone in the room jumped. Donny chuckled to himself as he boldly made his way toward his patient. "Neither should you be standing. What do you want to do, tear your leg again?"

"No, thanks." Flame's voice, thankfully, contained more amusement than it did irritation. He didn't protest as Donatello maneuvered him back onto the bed, and the sheets were rearranged about him so that Raph didn't have to be so careful where his gaze fell anymore. "So, I probably should have asked this question earlier, but, er... Where are my clothes?"

Donny shrugged. "They got to much blood on them, had to be burned."

Raph laughed out loud at Flame's look of horror, earning himself a steely glare from just about everyone in the room. Donny clucked his tongue at his brother's immaturity.

"April has already gone to pick him up something to wear. It's not a big deal." Donny took a step back, then seemed to finally take notice of the state of his lab. "Okay, what the hell happened?"

Donny immediately glared in the direction of his two brothers, and seemed thoroughly surprised when Flame reached out to tug on his arm. "Sorry. I fell."

Donny's expression softened just a little bit. "As long as it wasn't these two horsing around... Just, don't try to get up again until I say you can, alright?"

At Flame's nod, Donny turned on his heel and stomped off, picking up the broken toaster and a screw driver on his way out. Flame raised an eyebrow.

"That could have gone better. It seems every time I'm introduced to one of you guys, it is under horrible circumstances. How many more siblings do you have?"

"Just one more brother," Raph reassured Flame with a smirk. He moved back to the chair he had occupied when Flame was unconscious. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Can't really feel anything," Flame chuckled, but offered up no more information. Raph looked at Leo, questioning, but his brother was busy staring at the wall, his brow furrowed.

"I think I'd better check up on Donny. I'll send Mike down later to meet you, if you're feeling up to it?"

Leo directed this last question to Flame, who nodded. Raph watched this odd exchange with more than a little apprehension. The two behaved as if they were generals of opposing armies meeting for the first time to negotiate a treaty. Raph watched with an emotion akin to awe as the tension in Flame's shoulders visibly lessened once Leo left the room.

"Wow, I'm glad to know I'm not the only one Leo has that effect on," Raph joked, and Flame smiled up at him from his position on the bed.

"He seems a little..."

"Uptight? Preachy? Overprotective?"

"Jumpy."

"That, too," Raph affirmed. The word described Leo perfectly.

"He has Demetri," Flame said out of the blue, stopping Raph from further Leo-bashing in his head.

"What?"

"If he has Demetri, he has everyone," Flame stated, as if this were a universally-acknowledged fact. "They're loyal to him, even if he isn't of the royal line."

Raph started to ask why that mattered so much, but Flame continued on before he could open his mouth. It seemed Flame was only interested in talking to himself at the moment. His eyes were glassy, his mind far away.

"They'll have gone... But maybe Preach and Adam... No. I can't count on them. I can't count on anyone. Well, this is a dilemma. Freaking ghost.."

Flame grumbled about something else, the subject matter going completely over Raph's head. In an experiment, he reached out to grasp Flame's hand. The former leader's muscles tightened at Raph's touch, and Flame slowly seemed to become aware of himself again. He turned his head to look up at Raph, his tangled hair fanned a little across his pillow, his eyes forlorn. Flame drew in a ragged breath to speak.

"So I have no one, then."

Raph's hand squeezed Flame's in an attempt to be comforting. He really, really wasn't good at this. Seeing Flame this weak did something to Raph's heart, made it clench painfully in his chest, and he couldn't have it. Nathan would pay.

"You've got us," Raph countered. "You've got me."

Flame nodded, his eyes coming more into focus. At some point, a spark clicked, and Flame was hasty to make apologies. "Oh, geez, Raph, I'm sorry. I completely spaced out. Ah, my head hurts, must've been the blood loss. It's makin' me act all funny-"

"Not a problem. I've been loopy before, too."

"Hey, I know some good loopy-Raph stories!" a voice practically chirped from near the doorway. Raph turned just in time to see Mike bounding into the room.

He glowered at his youngest brother. "Don't you dare."

Ignoring the obvious warning, Mike started his tale. "You see, once when Raph was about five years old.."

"Mike!"

"Oh, sorry, dude. Allow me to introduce myself to our guest: I'm Michelangelo, but you can call me Mike, 'cuz that's just shorter. Anyway, as I was saying, Raph was five-"

"Mike, cut it out!"

At this second interruption, Mike spared Raph a look. "Really, Raph? You're going to make a big deal out of this? It was SO long ago. Now who's being childish?"

Raph growled, and Mike inched back on instinct. Raph's face burned even more once he felt the weight of Flame's amused gaze. He was not going to let Mike make him look like he couldn't get a grip in front of Flame, though. Raph took a deep breath and tried to keep his voice calm.

"Fine. Tell the damn story."

Okay, so that wasn't so calm, but Raph could hardly be blamed for that with Mike for a brother. He did his best to sit back and listen to the story, but so much of what Flame had said just minutes earlier tugged at his brain.

So I have no one, then.

XXX

_He sat in an itchy old office chair, situated in front of a giant desk that Nathan had not bothered to dust in a great while. He would have to have his maids get on that. A dull lamp glowed, illuminating a small circle of the otherwise pitch black study where Nathan now reclined. The coronation would be tomorrow, and Demetri should have been preparing elsewhere, but his master had requested him. He could not refuse._

_ "What troubles you, sir? Flame has been run off, and the allegiance of our kind has been given to you."_

_ "Not all of our kind," Nathan was quick to snarl. "Adam and Preach have still not come in from the field. This is far from the way I would become king; would that I had defeated him outright, instead of hiding here like a dog."_

_ "How noble!" Demetri exaggerated. "Though, it wouldn't have done for that beast to have struck you down. You were outnumbered, my lord. Cheated. You would have beaten Flame in a fair fight."_

_"True.." Nathan drifted off into his own musings, and Demetri fidgeted uncomfortably. He had no doubt that Nathan would make a strong king, but he was beginning to think his lord would ask for his guidance too much._

_ "Still, my coronation will not be complete until Flame and his creatures are dead," Nathan seemed to decide, his tone causing Demetri to shiver._

_ "What would you have me do, master?"_

_ "Ready the soldiers. Send out scouts. Find them!" Nathan barked the order without the slightest remorse. He leaned forward in his chair, closer, closer, his hard eyes gleaming._

_ He wasn't the royal gold, that much was true. However, Demetri felt that the line of the First King had long been exhausted. It was time for a new era for their species._

_ "And when you do," Nathan was saying, and Demetri snapped once more to attention. "Bring the turtles to me. I know Flame; he will not be found if he doesn't wish to be. They will lure him here, and I'll kill him myself."_

_ Demetri gulped. "Yes, my lord. The scouts shall be taken care of at once."_

_ He scurried from the office to do just that, stepping a little faster as the sound of Nathan's cruel laughter chased him down his path._

* * *

**Okay, so I tend to write tons of action into my fics, but I'm hoping to give you guys a welcome break from it soon. I want to use Raph's POV more than I have been, and probably show some exclusive RaphxFlame time ;). Not what you're thinking-these characters are gonna be developed before that happens OR ELSE (which may be a chore to some of you, but oh, well).**

**Enough of the free info! I have a great deal of surprises stored up for you guys. Hope you're still inclined to read on! R&R!**

**-DauntlessAdrenaline**


	17. All The Little Blueprints

**Hey, guys! Been a while, but I was at a retreat, with not much time for typing. Even now, my mother is nagging me-she thinks I should get more sun, instead of camping out in front of the laptop all day. Oh, well. Hope you guys enjoy this next installment.**

**Summary: Raph is sure he can't take Leo's almighty attitude any longer. He channels his rage through the Nightwatcher, a mask he puts on to beat down criminals of all kinds. However, when Raph (as the Nightwatcher) is captured by desperate criminals, he begins to realize how much he really needs a leader. He also might have found love in the process. RaphxOC, M/M SLASH! Don't like, don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT.**

* * *

Raph decided April was an expert shopper, and resolved to always value her opinions wherever fashion was concerned. He had kind of figured she knew style before, her being a woman and all, but the truth of this statement seemed even better evidenced as soon as Flame had walked into the dojo that morning, newly cleared to spar by Donatello. Well-fitted jeans hung low on Flame's hips while his top half was covered by a simple black v-neck, long sleeves rolled up to the elbows. It wasn't long before Raph had to remind himself to drag his eyes away. With effort, he averted his eyes, only to see Leo flash him a knowing smirk.

"Morning guys.." Flame yawned. The man reached up to scratch his head, upsetting his bedhead even more than it already was.

"Glad to see you finally able to join us," Leo acknowledged, giving the newcomer a slight nod. "There's a certain way we warm up around here, but if you want you can do your own thing over there for a few minutes."

So saying, Leo pointed to a far corner of the dojo. Almost as an afterthought, he added, "Unless you want to try our methods."

"Nah, I think I'll just go hide in the corner. I have my daily routines, too."

As Raph stretched and flipped with his brothers, he found it easier to forget Flame's presence. He settled back into the daily grind, so to speak, and went through the motions of drills he could probably do in his sleep by now. His mind drifted.

_I think I understand you, Raphael..._

_I won't hurt you.._

_ I like you... but someone like you isn't safe here. _

Raph didn't realize exactly who he was thinking about until the warm up was finished and said someone emerged from his corner. He focused instead on the interesting spark created when he struck his sais together just so. Donny was talking, now.

"I don't want you to push yourself too hard. That injury may have healed pretty fast, and I'll talk to you about that later, but don't forget that it's there. If you feel any strain, stop the match."

"You got it, sir," Flame assured Donny, who Raph could hear grumbling under his breath nevertheless.

"We took the liberty of retrieving these for you," Leo started. There was the tell-tale hiss of metal sliding from sheathes and Raph looked up to see Flame's eyes gleam as his blades were returned to him. "Raph said the place was deserted when he went back to get them."

Raph felt the weight of Flame's full attention, and quickly looked back to his sais.

"Thanks."

"Wasn't a problem."

How was it that whenever Flame so much as looked at him, he felt more tongue-tied than usual? Though not exactly talkative, Raph had never counted himself as _shy_, per se. He just didn't run his mouth all day long. He scowled down at his sais, now still in his hands.

"Raph? Are you feeling alright?" Michelangelo asked, and Raph raised his head to see blue eyes wide with worry.

"I'm fine, Mike."

"Are you sure?" Leo jumped in, his dark eyes narrowed. Suddenly, an innocent question turned into an interrogation.

"Your skin is paler than normal. Are you coming down with something?"

"What's your temperature?"

"Have you been taking those pills I gave you?"

"Could be allergies, couldn't it? Donny, does Raph have allergies?"

"Clearly, he's stayed up too late going out again."

"Does he ever sleep?"

"I _told_ him not to go, but _no_, he never listens to me.."

During this time, Flame didn't say a word. The babble of Raph's brothers faded to white noise around them-a ceaseless sound neither payed much attention to. Flame's eyes held a mix of emotions. There was anger, which Raph had come to notice as a common occurrence, but that darker emotion was smothered by mild amusement.

The white noise went silent with a sudden chuckle. All brothers turned to Flame, who was busy trying to muffle his laughter.

"S-Sorry," Flame breathed between bursts, covering his mouth with a hand. "You guys act like it's the end of the world if someone has a cold."

"A cold! That's precisely it!" Donny crowed, which made Flame laugh even harder. Leo then turned on Raph, a serious contrast to the redhead's mirth.

"I think you should sit this one out, Raph, if you're feeling under the weather."

"What? No!" Raph cried, even as Leo's expression slid into I'm-the-leader-and-I've-made-up-my-mind mode. "I'm not even sick."

"You overwork yourself," Leo waved him off. "You'll feel better once you've gotten some rest. Unless there's some other reason for your strange behavior."

As he uttered this last statement, Leo's eyes locked on Raph's. Raph knew then and there that he had been beaten-he couldn't possibly offer a real explanation for his nervous silence, and Leo knew it. Instead, he could only glare in Leo's general direction and listen to his own blood boiling.

"Anyway, this makes the numbers even, at least," Mike interjected before the situation got too tense. "So I guess the question is, who gets to fight the new guy first?"

"Eh, I'd like to watch him fight, first. Those blades definitely aren't Japanese." Donny wrinkled his brow.

"I dunno where they're from.. The guy I bought 'em off of said they were 'dao,' and I think they're effective," Flame cut in, obviously quick to defend his swords. Raph was glad he had brought them back.

"I think Leo should fight him," Mike said, and Flame and Leo glanced at each other warily with identical anticipation. Oblivious to all this, Mike carried on. "I mean, it only makes sense, since they both use two swords."

Leo bowed his head. "You're right. I would be honored to test my skill against yours, Flame."

Anyone else would have missed it, but Raph watched with keen interest as Leo's eyes flicked across Flame's frame, sizing up his opponent. It was a look Raph didn't like, even though he knew it was only strategic.

"And I yours," Flame returned as the two faced off in the center sparring circle of their practice area. The strange dao blades slipped from their respective sheathes, which Flame had apparently adorned himself with when Raph wasn't looking. Leo's own twin katana, polished to a shine, were gripped lightly and held ready.

The dojo was deathly silent for a moment, waiting to see who would make the first move. Flame ran out of patience first. With a speed unbecoming of one so recently injured, he lunged toward Raph's brother with a well-aimed thrust, and found his blade blocked before it could reach its mark. Instead of halting his forward motion, Flame flipped over Leo's head, twisting his other sword to block the resulting slash while going on the offensive with his other blade.

The fight was like nothing Raph had ever seen. The styles of both fighters meshed together so perfectly, the clang of metal against metal echoed through the room almost in rhythm. Swords flashing in the bright light, death-defying leaps, the occasional pause to re-strategize-all those elements were made graceful by the fighters, who were pretty evenly-matched.

"Duuuuuude.." Mike drawled as Donny called Round One, and both fighters retreated to opposite outskirts of the circle to catch their breath.

Round Two commenced much the same as Round One, only this time, Leo surprised everyone by striking out first. His first katana whistled low, and Flame had to jump to avoid it. Raph knew what was coming next, as he had fallen for the same move several times. The second sword went high, right where Flame was jumping.

One of the dao swords blocked the high katana, and Flame wasted no time in dancing out of reach after that. Raph watched as his brother was constantly baited, Flame circling around him on light feet, never close enough to well and truly engage.

He thought for a minute Flame underestimated Leo's infinite patience when he saw it-a slight tightening of the jaw to match the determination in Leo's eyes. Raph looked on, incredulous, as he clearly saw Leo beginning to get angry.

The pair went a few more rounds. Sometimes Leo was the angry one, sometimes Flame, but one couldn't seem to gain an advantage over the other. In the end, it was Donny who called an end to the matches. There would be no conclusive winner.

With a quick, "I've gotta make sure he hasn't pulled something," Donny whisked his patient away, leaving Raph and Mike to sit in a state of shock. Both Flame and Leo had been breathing hard and drenched in sweat after their spar, something Raph had personally rarely seen in his brother.

As Donny pulled Flame toward the lab, Leo turned to Mike first. "He's just as good as me."

"I saw, bro," Mike shook his head, and a spell was lifted in the room. Raph stood and made his way to the door, intending to follow Donny to see if Flame was alright. He was stopped by a hold on his arm.

"I meant it when I said you needed to rest," Leo's voice reprimanded him, and Raph rolled his eyes.

"Yes, mother dear."

"By the way, Raph," Leo said, ignoring Raph's blatant sarcasm and leaning in closer to whisper so Mike couldn't hear. "He's a keeper."

In a daze, Raph stumbled up to his room. Suddenly, he really needed a nap... He had to stop thinking so much.

XXX

As a general rule, Flame didn't like the doctor's office. A visit meant far too many personal questions and meaningless inquiries about a carefully-fabricated family life he had no real desire to discuss.

With Donny, it was different, he supposed. Well, except for the "far too many personal questions" part. And boy, did Donny have questions. After sparing a few precious minutes to actually talk about Flame's injury, he jumped right into the personal business. It began as purely scientific, then progressed from there.

"Raph says you belong to another species, and I was curious about that."

"Oh? What do you want to know?"

"Is it true that you don't feel pain?" Donatello looked at him with the expression of a skeptic, and Flame knew such a proposition would probably sound crazy to someone like Donny.

"I don't so much feel it as I pick up on it," Flame explained, feeling so tired he could drop off right there. "It's like sound waves. I can detect when another is feeling pain, too. The cells scream at me."

That seemed to warrant an eyeridge quirk. "Scream at you?"

Flame shrugged. "That's about the only way I can think of to describe it."

"Do you know how many of you have this ability? Where it started?"

"As far as I've heard, my clan is it, so that's about 200. We aren't as many as we used to be."

"You have a history?"

Flame snorted. "Of course we have a history, all the way back to the first of our kind."

Flame promptly shut his mouth. He hadn't meant to say that. Damn.

"The first? What do you know about him?"

Flame sifted through the facts, and latched on to the only one safe to mention. "I have his eyes."

"I see," Donny mused, and Flame really hoped he couldn't 'see.' He absolutely would not go into that story now, not when he was in so safe a spot. Donny was pretty intelligent, Flame had learned quickly, and he knew Donny would be quick to recognize the implications of the tale of the First King. He would be cast out, left to the mercy of the Nathan and his followers.

Donny startled Flame out of his worries by clearing his throat. He gave Flame a reproachful look. "Alright, Flame, I get it. If you want to continue being all mysterious, go right ahead. I won't stop you. You seem like an okay guy, to tell you the truth. But if you only tell me one thing about yourself, tell me this: Why did you kidnap my brother, and did you rush to save him from your own subordinate?"

Flame flinched at Donatello's harsh tone as well as by how much information he had. Someone had filled him in.

"I-I didn't really, I mean I sort of, okay... Wait. I took him to my place because he had passed out in an alley, he had been drunk-"

Another look.

"It's true! He was passed out, so I carried him back, and everything just kind of snowballed from there. Demetri told me that we were running out of food and clothing, and I had these great blueprints Preach had found of this nearby museum, and Demetri said we wouldn't need the Nightwatcher snooping around."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Raph is the Nightwatcher?" Donny clenched his fists, but soon got a hold of himself. "Okay, okay. That's a new development. Go on."

"Well, there's not much else to tell. That's really the only reason we held him there. Then Nathan went crazy, and before I knew it I had to protect him."

Donny looked at him sharply. "So that's the only reason you helped our brother? Necessity?"

"I wouldn't say that," Flame thought aloud, more to himself than to Donatello. "No, that's not all."

"Well? What else is there?"

"It's weird," Flame admitted. "I'm not sure. It just came over me, I guess."

"When you figure it out, I would like to know," Leo's voice came from behind him, and Flame jumped. He turned to see Leo smiling at Donny conspiratorially. How much had he heard..?

"Your leg seems fine," Donny said too quickly, and Flame was beginning to wonder if these two shrewd brothers were trying to do him in. "Mike's making breakfast, why don't you go keep him company in the kitchen? Leo, you can tell me what else had been broken in the last five minutes."

"Good idea." Flame's stomach growled, and he rarely turned down a good pancake. Still, he was a little worried about these two-Donny and Leo seemed nice enough, but it was almost like they knew something he didn't.

He didn't miss the fact that they didn't speak to each other until he was far out of earshot.

* * *

**Hopefully, you guys are started to see how evil and clever Demetri is. Sure, Nathan is pretty bad, but Demetri is a _real _foe-worthy of our lovely protagonists. You'll see more of him soon enough.**

**You guys know the drill. Review, please!**

**-DauntlessAdrenaline**


	18. His Eyes

**I couldn't resist writing this next chapter. That makes two in one day. You guys should be proud of me! This one is a little shorter, but that's just natural.**

**Summary: Raph is sure he can't take Leo's almighty attitude any longer. He channels his rage through the Nightwatcher, a mask he puts on to beat down criminals of all kinds. However, when Raph (as the Nightwatcher) is captured by desperate criminals, he begins to realize how much he really needs a leader. He also might have found love in the process. RaphxOC, M/M SLASH! Don't like, don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or make money.**

* * *

_He must really love pancakes_, Raph documented for himself as he watched Flame wolf down an extremely tall stack in less than 15 minutes. Sure, Mike's cooking was great, but it wasn't THAT great. Gotta be a taste for pancakes.

Raph himself had scarcely anything else to do but observe Flame's behavior across the table. He had finished a modest breakfast early, not really feeling that hungry, and so was content to fiddle with his silverware and enjoy the show. Sensei had not come down to meet their guest yet; an unusual thing for him. Raph vaguely recalled Leo talking about Splinter being in deep meditation about something.. A spiritual disturbance? Whatever.

As if the mere thought of his father caused Splinter to materialize, Raph looked up just in time to see their mentor enter the kitchen. Raph didn't know what he was expecting, but Splinter wasn't looking too good. His normally pristine fur was tangled and matted in places, his tail drooped slightly to brush the floor, and he moved with the slow air of the exhausted.

"Good morning, my sons," Master Splinter said tiredly as he lowered himself into a chair. "And good morning to you as well, young guest."

Flame's head had popped up as soon as Splinter had spoken, and now he bowed his head with trepidation toward the old teacher. "Good morning."

Both turned to look at Raphael, and he floundered with what to do for a moment before Splinter coughed impatiently.

"Oh! Flame, this is our sensei and our father, Master Splinter. Sensei, this is Flame."

Splinter narrowed his eyes. "I see. Leonardo has already informed me as far as our guest is concerned. Flame, if you would, I have something to say about recent events."

Raph smirked as Flame choked halfway through a gulp of orange juice. This would be interesting. By now, Mike was observing the trio as well, and came to sit at the table after placing a plate in front of Splinter.

"Sir?" Flame finally managed to swallow the rest of his drink.

"At first, I will admit I did not approve of your staying here, as you were the one responsible for Raphael's disappearance," came the quick response. Raph's eyes widened. Would his father kick Flame out? "However, since I hear that you are also the one who ensured his safe return, and were even injured in doing so, I have decided that your presence here will not be a problem."

Raph almost jumped for joy, Mike whooped, and even Splinter cracked a smile. Flame let out a huge breath, and gripped both of Splinter's paws in his hands.

"Thank you. I can't tell you how much it means to me."

Splinter nodded. "Indeed."

Again, Splinter seemed to squint at Flame, and Raph wondered what he could possibly be looking at. Abruptly, Splinter drew back with a gasp.

"Sensei, are you alright?" Mike cried, ready to leap from the table to help his father, but Splinter waved him off.

"I'm quite alright, Michelangelo. Your friend has a most intriguing aura. Gold!"

Flame froze at this, and quickly slipped his hands from Splinter. An unreadable expression flickered over his face before he settled on the stone face that Raph had come to recognize as 'leader-mode.'

"Thanks once again, sir, for allowing me to stay here. And for the food; Mike, you're an excellent cook. I'm stuffed. I think I'll go... Practice some more. See you guys later." With that, Flame thrust his chair back and left the kitchen at a brisk pace. Mike was about to stand when Splinter put a warning paw on his arm.

"Michelangelo, you need to finish your breakfast. Raphael, go after him. I fear all is not well."

Raph rose, and it took all of his willpower not to run after Flame to demand to know what was going on. Ordinarily, being told your aura was gold wasn't such a bad thing. The color itself had always been associated with charisma and positions of high responsibility.

It didn't take Raph long to find Flame-he had truly gone to the dojo and started practicing. Raph found himself a spectator and Flame the performer. He watched as the two dao blades weaved through the air, spun with the slightest flick of the wrist, true extensions of Flame's arms. The redhead was currently going through sets strikingly similar to Leo's katas, but yet different. Drills.

"You ran outta there quick," Raph said quietly, just to make his presence known, but it was enough to cause Flame to freeze for just a second.

"I don't recall running," Flame said stiffly as he continued the move. Raph let him work until he finished the entire set, but interrupted again before he could start a new one.

"That's what it felt like to me. What happened back there?"

Flame sheathed his swords and ran a hand through his hair. Raph took the opportunity to step closer, and he was suddenly very aware of how _alone_ they were. They hadn't been alone like this since his captivity.

"Guess gold's just not my color," Flame was smirking, and Raph knew he wouldn't get a real answer out of him today. Maybe not ever. He decided not to push it, and instead pursued a different track.

"Nice work with Leo today. I've been waiting for years to see someone do that."

Flame chuckled. "That was pretty fun, I will admit. He gave me a run for my money."

Raph tiptoed closer. If he reached out, he could touch Flame's skin.. But he didn't. He wouldn't try it.

"Yeah? Could ya just beat him next time?"

"I'll try my best."

An awkward silence lapsed between them as Raph tried to figure out what to say. Surely Flame knew there was _something_ going on between them? He though back to the hand on his plastron, the time Flame had told him he liked him (in a roundabout manner of speaking). Now Flame's gaze found him, the smirk gone, more serious now. Golden pools slowly examined his body, winding upward but pointedly avoiding certain areas, then ending their search to look in Raph's eyes. He burned all over.

"What's going on here?" Raph rasped. Great, now even his voice was betraying him. He couldn't understand how he had even come to find Flame attractive, not really. There were too many things he didn't know, things Flame wouldn't tell, and a hint of danger in it all.

Raph had always been drawn to danger. Perhaps that was it.

Before Raph knew it, Flame was smirking again. "Depends on where you're headed, I suppose."

Raph's mind exploded with the sheer amount of implications that statement held. That.. That could mean anything. It could mean best friends, or enemies, or lovers..

He was just about to question Flame some more (What the _hell?!_) when Mike flipped into the dojo, seemingly not-at-all aware that he was interrupting a bit of a moment. Raph could've punched him, but he knew Mike would have made him feel terrible about it immediately after.

"Hey, dude, I'm stealing him from you now!" Mike yelled in Raph's general direction, brushing past him to get to Flame. "Bro, I know you just got here, but do you skate any?"

Flame blinked, and his grin faltered for a second. "Huh?"

"Board? Ya know... Skateboard?"

"A little," Flame admitted, though he still seemed confused. Raphael barely registered this; all he knew was that he was in prime position to kick Mike's tail and if he did _bad things_ would happen to him so he'd better control himself-

"The sewer pipes are sick for fakies, dude. You ride goofy?"

"Nah, regular."

"It's all the same, man. C'mon, let's go!"

"I was talking to Raph.." Flame glanced over, causing Mike to sigh in exasperation.

"But Raph can't skate!" He implored, tugging on Flame's arm a little. Raph watched Flame debate inwardly for a few moments before coming to a decision.

"Alright, Mike. I don't wanna be a poser, so I'll ride with you." He flashed Raph one of his devilish grins, even as Mike pulled on his arm again. "Raph, we'll finish this conversation later, okay?"

"Yay!" Mike squealed at about the same time Raph muttered "Sure, okay." He watched as his youngest brother bounded away.

"See you soon," came the warm breath near his ear. Raph closed his eyes for a much-needed calming breath before something soft pressed against his mouth. So quick, so casual, he almost missed it, but he had definitely just been kissed.

Considering Flame was the only one who had been around for it... Raph assumed...

He opened his eyes, but Flame was already gone. With an undignified growl, Raph headed over to his punching bag, and imagined all the different ways he could hit a certain orange-masked turtle's face.

* * *

**Awww, Raphie's jealous. I'm interested to see how this plays out, because I didn't plan for a first kiss this early.. However, a little brush on the lips hardly counts in MY book.**

**Continue reading, my valiant reviewers! You know your duty!**

**-DauntlessAdrenaline**


	19. Answer Me, Talk to Me

**Hello! Just warning you guys, there are some historical facts mentioned in this chapter that have been a little bit twisted from what reality probably actually was back then. I tried to be as accurate as possible, but there is next-to-no information on Lucrezia de' Medici on the web. What I got, I got from Google. Not Yahoo. Google wins!**

**Oh, and also, the plot of the Story of the First King was heavily influenced by "The Dragon Prince" from The Book of the Dragon by Ciruelo. Thanks bunches!**

**Summary: Raph is sure he can't take Leo's almighty attitude any longer. He channels his rage through the Nightwatcher, a mask he puts on to beat down criminals of all kinds. However, when Raph (as the Nightwatcher) is captured by desperate criminals, he begins to realize how much he really needs a leader. He also might have found love in the process. RaphxOC, M/M SLASH! Don't like, don't read. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT and I don't make money. Period.**

* * *

When Flame returned late at night, he and Michelangelo used all of their combined stealth to creep back into the lair without waking Leonardo. Mike had been unusually apprehensive about returning after breaking one of Leo's "rules," and Flame saw fit to indulge his silliness... For the time being. He hadn't expected the dojo light to still be on, shining like a beacon through shadow.

He motioned to Mike, whose eyes had turned toward the light in wariness as well. "You go on ahead. If it's Leo, I'll distract him for you."

Almost immediately, Mike broke out into a wide grin that almost disguised a scrape he had acquired on his face from an ollie gone awry. "Dude, you're a life saver!"

In a flash, Mike took off, dashing up to his room in the hopes of not getting caught out past curfew. Flame spared himself the eye-roll and stiffly made his way toward the dojo. He wasn't without his own scrapes, wincing a bit every time he put weight on his left foot. Whoever was in there, he hoped they weren't expecting a late sparring session.

Placing a hand on the door-frame, Flame peered into the dojo. He was pleasantly surprised to find no Leonardos inside; rather, he found that Raphael was the only one using the room, vigorously punching his bag in the corner.

Flame was fairly sure Raph had been doing that when he left to skate with Mike, and wondered how long this had been going on. Raph hadn't even noticed him watching, so he allowed himself a few seconds to observe.

Raph swung most strongly with his right arm, but obviously wouldn't shy away from using his left. With a trainer's eye, Flame could point out a few technical things where Raph could improve his technique, but that didn't seem to be what the red-banded turtle was going for. Flame could tell the difference between someone working to improve and someone who just wanted to hit something.

_Hard,_ apparently. Flame flinched absently as a particularly heavy blow echoed throughout the dojo, knowing that must have sent shivers up Raph's arm with aftershock. Looking closer now, he saw something that definitely did NOT occur in a regular training session: even though Raph had wrapped his knuckles, the wrap itself was stained with red. Raph was bleeding, but it didn't look like he intended to stop any time soon.

What had happened? Flame's mind immediately jumped to his last conversation with Raph and he blushed, remembering his brazen behavior. He hadn't stuck around long enough to see how Raph took it-though from the current state of affairs, the answer was _not well_.

It was past time to make his presence known, but Flame suddenly found that idea not at all appealing. If this was Raph's reaction to so casual an action, he was positively certain he couldn't expect anything more. That fact struck him as strange, however, when he thought even further back to the way Raph himself was acting before Flame had tried to initiate anything. He _was_ flirting, wasn't he?

Flame couldn't be sure, and the uncertainty frightened him. He liked lined out plans, perfect chinks in the armor of a building to be exploited exactly on time, a schedule. It seemed that ever since Raph had entered his life, his world had been thrown away to utter chaos. Somehow, in the middle of all of it, he'd come to see Raph in a different light. He'd gone from merely protecting him to actually wanting to spend copious amounts of time with him.

He had never actively sought someone before; as king, he had never had to. If he wished, he could have had someone different to warm his bed every night (he did live like that for a short time, directly after Marius), but that had made him idle. He didn't _chase_, he was _chased_.

Flame shook himself, coming back to reality. When had he started to think of Raph that way? He didn't even know if Raph felt the same! And even if Raph did have feelings, could Flame bring himself to take advantage of that?

Pushing all those useless questions out of his mind, Flame stepped further into the dojo. His shoes made soft scuffling sounds on the floor, and Raph immediately whirled around.

"Just when I thought you would never hear me coming..." Flame drawled in the most sarcastic tone he could manage.

"I'm a _ninja_. Where did you get the idea that you might have any luck with that?" Raph bit right back, and Flame noticed him clasping his hands together, in a vain attempt to hide the blood.

"I dunno, maybe when you decided to splatter blood all over that nice punching bag back there?" Flame said, and Raph reluctantly let his hands drop. "Lemme take care of that. Come on."

Raph shot Flame a half-hearted glare that clearly said _I can fend for myself, thank you very much_, but he did follow along willingly when Flame tugged his arm in the direction of the kitchen.

The short trek to the kitchen seemed to take hours, at least in Flame's mind. He hadn't released Raph's arm yet, and Raph hadn't pulled away, but that didn't mean anything significant. Flame felt as if he were asking Raph the same question over and over: Are you okay with this? Alright, now are you okay with this?

Once they had finally reached the kitchen, Flame led Raph to the table to sit, and then wet a washcloth with warm water. He returned and took a seat across from Raph, then began to methodically unravel his hands. Raph would flinch a little every once in a while, and Flame would hear a few more screams.

The wounds weren't deep, but they had bled out significantly. Flame sighed, looking down on the newer blood mixing next to the old and dried. "You're a lunatic, that's for sure."

Raph only grunted in response. The ninja kept doing that..avoiding Flame's eyes, refusing to talk. Something would have to be done about that.

Without warning, Flame placed the hot cloth on Raph's skin, and he heard the turtle stifle a small yelp. Careful not to injure his charge any further than what was already done, Flame began to clean the wounds. The washcloth kept coming off bright red, and he had to control his impulse to growl.

"Why did you do this, Raph?" he tried to ask evenly, but his voice came out foreign to his intentions, with a dangerous edge to it that caused Raph to actually meet his eyes for a second or two.

"Didn't notice."

Flame's hands stilled for a moment on Raph's. He took a deep breath, and then posed the question he had really hoped he wouldn't have to address.

"Is this about earlier?" Flame asked, and this time, his voice came out as barely above a whisper. He focused intensely on the cleaning of Raph's hands, even as he felt those eyes search his face.

"Yeah."

"I'm no good, you know."

"Uh huh."

"You should stay away from me."

"I should."

"I don't want you to feel like you have to put up with that, either. You just say the word, and I'll stop."

Silence, and there was the kicker. Flame dared to look up at Raph, who was busy avoiding his gaze again. Flame sighed. At least he hadn't said _stop_. Still, Flame felt like Raph had to hear more of a warning before he thought about whatever was happening between them; theirs was a tangible connection, something even Flame couldn't deny for long.

"I've got a pretty interesting story, if you'd like to hear it," Flame started, but waited for Raph's nod to go on. Raph's eyes seemed so far away already, and Flame knew once he told him this, Raph most likely wouldn't want anything to do with him.

For Raph, that would probably be just as well. He would be safer that way. So, he launched into his story, re-wrapping Raph's hands as he did.

XXX

_The First King-as told by Flame, former king _

During the Italian Renaissance, the Medici family were heralded as the richest in all of Italy, and Florence became the cultural center of Europe under their power. The year was 1461, and the powerful family had yet another accomplishment to celebrate: the wedding of Piero di Cosimo de' Medici's third daughter, Lucrezia de' Medici, to Bernardo Rucellai. She was scheduled to be formally brought to her husband's house soon after her wedding, along with a dowry of 2500 fiorini d'oro.

Many from the wealthiest families in Florence attended the wedding; so many, in fact, that the precise number could never be obtained. The "happy" bride and groom were toasted with opulence befitting the wedding of a Medici-magnificent festivals and banquets abounded. Of course, one could easily be lost among such a plethora of activity... So Lucrezia found.

The first known case of our genetics was a widely unknown Renaissance man of mysterious origins. He was known to frequent the Platonic Academy founded by the Medicis, and was rumored to have studied alongside the master artist Donatello (ahem, Donny's namesake, I suppose), though the man was never as much of an artist as he was a scientist. To his friends, he went by only "Luke," and to all others, he gave no name. He and several of his fellow artists were attending the wedding of Lucrezia de' Medici to publicly display their gratitude toward their famous patrons.

Sometime during the celebration, Luke and Lucrezia were introduced, presumably by Benozzo Gozzoli, a fellow artist and acquaintance who knew the family. Luke was instantly enamored with Lucrezia, and talked to her passionately about his work in science for many hours. He was said to have spoken to her like she was truly an equal to him, a state of mind which few women could impress upon men in those days, and combined with her innate love of learning, Luke's soft tones caused him to become irresistible to her.

Lucrezia allegedly pleaded with Luke to take her away with him to his home in the countryside of France. Moved by her entreaties as well as his own love, Luke agreed to marry her in secret and take her to where he lived. He had only one condition: Lucrezia should never try to see him other than when he chose, and she should never try to discover his identity. Blinded by love as she was, Lucrezia readily agreed to this odd request.

So it was that just days after her wedding, both Lucrezia and Luke suddenly vanished from Florence. The Medici family scoured high and low for her, but to their deep embarrassment, the young girl could not be located. They eventually settled on an excuse that prompted the least humiliation: Lucrezia must have been kidnapped!

In the meantime, Lucrezia found herself in a spacious dwelling in the country. It wasn't quite the size of the house of a Medici, as it was obviously intended to be more of a place of seclusion than yet another accessory to show off, but the home had charm. She promptly sprang into the strong arms of her beloved, the only man who had ever treated her like she had a mind of her own.

In response, Luke smiled down at her and murmured in her ear. "You are my lady and my wife, and all that is mine is also yours. Here is my home, which now belongs to you. There are stables with brilliant steeds should you wish to ride, a stocked library should you wish to read. My servants are also musicians and artists-they will entertain you if you so will it. If there is anything you want, anything you need, you have only to tell me and I will give it to you."

"How could I wish for anything when I have your love, my lord?" Lucrezia replied, much bewildered.

Luke chuckled. "That is well, my love, but do not forget our agreement."

For a solid two years, Lucrezia complied with her husband's only term, and she believed she was truly in paradise. They even had a couple of children together-both daughters, who were not suitable as heirs but would carry on their father's genes. Luke preferred to spend most of his time with his lady; only very occasionally, he would retreat behind a locked door, the one room in the house Lucrezia was never allowed to enter. One day, Lucrezia's inquisitive mind pushed her to find out just exactly what her husband did that she was not permitted to see. She peeked through the door, which Luke had left ajar in trust, and looked into the forbidden room.

What she found inside was a kind of science she thought none would ever have dared to attempt. You see, Luke was obsessed with the study of pain, as he couldn't feel it himself in the same way others could. It all amounted to this-Luke was basically operating a torture chamber (I'll spare you the gruesome details) and Lucrezia was horrified. She let out a gasp, and Luke turned around just in time to see his dear wife's betrayal. His children recounted later that he let out a seemingly earth-shaking roar of anguish, and then chased his wife and the children themselves from the house. He then arranged for a servant to transport the mother and her daughters back to Florence.

Again using kidnapping as a cover story, Lucrezia was welcomed into Bernardo Rucellai's household as his wife a mere three years later. Rucellai also treated Luke's offspring as his own, and acted as an appropriate father figure. It is unclear what else happened to Luke during his lifetime, as that was all the daughters could tell their genetically-altered sons, but it was rumored that a cloaked figure with bloody hands laid an equally red rose down on her grave shortly after her funeral. He then crept back into the shadows, never to be witnessed again by anyone except those who didn't live long enough to tell the tale.

XXX

"That is how our kind began, and that's our nature, Raph. I can understand if you don't want to be around me again," Flame said solemnly. There wasn't really much else he would say to his benefit. In less than five minutes, he had just told Raph a significant portion of the evil that he knew lurked inside him... His black nature trying to claw its way out.

Raph had been warned. Now, all Flame waited for was a sign, an answer to his question. Could Raph handle the love of a king of monsters, a leader of killers? Even if Flame repented of his crimes, he knew his nature might still resurface. Constantly, he was bombarded by an intense, burning curiosity, to see how pain could be channeled. He would wince at the screaming of the cells, but that same sound would only send him back for more. If only he could _feel_ that pain himself, his quest might be fulfilled. Otherwise, how could he tell he wasn't only a shell of a body that just so happened to be still breathing?

_Raphael, are you okay with this?_ his mind longed for his lips to utter, but Flame was already lost in amber eyes, searching for something he was half-afraid to find.

**Heh heh, cliffhanger! Yes, I am evil. I know it and I love it about myself. But seriously, guys. You should be getting a very clear image of who Flame is, especially by this point in the story. Raph is sort of a "bad boy," so it seems only logical that he would be attracted to someone as "bad" as he is.**

**Allegedly. In my opinion. Whatever.**

**Please review, and tell me how you think the story is coming along so far! It will probably end up being more chapters than I originally intended, as I keep getting all of these sudden kick-butt ideas from the sky and such, but that's not a big deal. Hope you stick with me here!**

**Did I say review, please? **

**-DauntlessAdrenaline**


	20. Brewing

**I'm finally back from vacation, and I'm pretty sure I gained at least 10 lbs. Big whoop to y'all, right? Anywho, back to the all-important story.**

**Summary: Raph is sure he can't take Leo's almighty attitude any longer. He channels his rage through the Nightwatcher, a mask he puts on to beat down criminals of all kinds. However, when Raph (as the Nightwatcher) is captured by desperate criminals, he begins to realize how much he really needs a leader. He also might have found love in the process. RaphxOC, M/M SLASH! Don't like, don't read. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT. Nor do I make moneyzzzzzz [ah, that was so Jr. High I think I might puke].**

* * *

Raph didn't speak for some time. He instead opted to turn Flame's words over in his mind for a few minutes, if only to try and regain his sanity.

Obviously, Flame had been alluding to a decidedly more-than-friends relationship between them. The way he was looking at Raph, even now, caused Raph's skin to burn in a way that could never be described as platonic. Still, the situation in itself both thrilled and frightened him. This was something he had never had hope for, something Splinter had never trained them to battle. He wasn't as anal as Leo about being prepared, but he still didn't like being caught off guard.

Also, Raph didn't really get what was so special about this guy, Luke, who had lived in the 1400s. He may have been the one who started the line that led to Flame, but it seemed like Flame blew that story way out of proportion. Surely murder wasn't in his "nature," was it? He had to be kidding.

However, Flame didn't so much as chuckle when he met Raph's eyes. He didn't even crack a smile, instead just staring hollowly, like a dying man. It was jarring to see such a look of blank acceptance in those golden eyes.

Raph had to say _something_. He didn't know what he would say, but he couldn't let that expression linger on Flame's face any longer. "You're right. It was an interesting story."

At that, Flame seemed to let out a breath, and his shoulders slumped. "I don't think you understand-"

"I understand just fine!" Raph snarled, watching as Flame's eyes narrowed abruptly, filled with the angry fire he knew they could hold. He didn't care. He was tired of being told he didn't _know_ enough about things to make his own damn decisions.

"Raph..." A growl, a warning.

"No, YOU don't understand! You think you can scare me away with some ghost story, Flame? You think I'm gonna run an' hide from ya?"

Flame leaned back a little in his chair, his eyes widening. Raph was having none of that. Barely noticing new blood seeping through his bandages, he used both hands to fist Flame's shirt. He stood abruptly and nearly dragged the criminal across the table to him.

"Now you _listen to me_, punk. I don't care what lengths you go to. You can give me a number of how many you've killed, you can show me all the money you've stolen, and you can tell me all kinds of crap, but I'm still gonna be around. Ya know why?"

Flame blinked, but Raph railed on before he could so much as get out a syllable. "Cuz I don't think a person's past defines 'em. Hell, if I truly believed my past was all that made me who I am today, I'd have no freakin' confidence. Now I know you better than to think you lack any confidence, so I don't know what kinda game you're playin' at, but you'd better wise up. Especially if you're gonna be..."

Raph's rant left him panting, even as his mind raced to try and find an appropriate noun to fit the end of that last sentence. _My lover? My friend? My partner?_

He didn't have to think for long. Before Raph recognized what had happened, Flame had clambered to his knees on top of the table and it was his turn to manhandle Raph. Suddenly, the red-banded turtle found himself slammed back against the kitchen wall, his mouth engulfed in a searing kiss. Without his permission, his hands twisted the fabric of Flame's shirt even more, pulling the leader forward. As their kiss deepened, Flame was rough and unyielding in his exploration of Raph's mouth, and his hands were making those same slow circles on his plastron. A well-placed nip caused Raph to moan into the criminal's mouth, and he fleetingly thought they should be talking this out more before they... _Oh_. Flame ground his hips down, blazing by anything Raph had ever experienced before. Heck, it was without dispute the most erotic thing he had ever done.

All too soon, Flame pulled away, forcing Raph to release his death grip on Flame's shirt as the criminal leaned back on his haunches on the table. To Raph's further displeasure, a tiny whine escaped his throat at the loss of contact. Flame flashed Raph his trademark smirk, though it didn't have quite the same effect due to the redhead's mussed up hair and slightly bruised lips.

"W-What was that for?" Raph breathed, still struggling to get his breathing under control. Flame's smirk only grew.

"It's weird, really. Most of the time, you don't talk enough, but when you do finally get around to it..." Flame drew closer again, then gently caressed Raph's cheek, running a thumb over it. "You talk far too much."

Flame leaned down to place a chaste kiss on Raph's forehead, then backed away again before Raph could stop him. Then, as if nothing of consequence had just happened, the former king hopped off the table and walked to the kitchen exit. He only looked back once, teetering over the threshold, and used that pause to throw Raph a somewhat arrogant wink.

"Sleep well, Nightwatcher," he purred, and Raph felt an involuntary shiver go through him. He had never heard his vigilante alias pronounced quite like _that_, and most definitely not in that tone. He raised one hand to wave, but Flame had already gone. Raph let his hand drop, blushing furiously.

He was pretty glad Leo hadn't seen that.

XXX

The next day after their morning spar, Flame surprised Raph by diplomatically refusing every offer his brothers made to go and participate in some activity or other. He even turned down Mike when he suggested the two play his newest video game, Call of Duty. Even though Mike whimpered and pouted and put on his best "baby" face, Flame never so much as flinched. In Raph's opinion, only two types of people could have resisted Mike's appeals: the heartless and the extraordinarily determined.

He wondered for a minute which category Flame fit into, and then laughed aloud at himself for even posing the question. He got a few strange looks for that one.

Still, the day passed slowly, as Flame seemed as intent on avoiding Raph as he was for everyone else. Raph and Donny were lounging at the table, as the redhead had temporarily holed himself up in his makeshift bedroom in the lab. Don sipped his coffee leisurely while Raph worried.

He hadn't pegged Flame for the fickle type, but he had to wonder whether last night's _incident_, as Raph had started referring to it in his head, had anything to do with Flame's sudden aloofness. Best case scenario, the guy had just woken up to remember that he had made out with some mutant freak with anger issues the night before. Worst case, he was currently calling the cops, and their family would have to move again.

Raph furiously clenched and unclenched his fists under the table. Maybe trusting Flame had been a mistake. He ought to barge right into that lab and...

And what? Demand to know if they were going steady now? He didn't have a clue as to how to handle situations like this.

Across from him, Raph could feel Donny scrutinizing him. He sat perfectly still. He would NOT give anything away; his brothers could never know what a giant slip-up he'd just made.

Leo would figure it out, but he wouldn't tell. Raph could always count on Leo to cover for his mistakes, despite everything, and he usually responded by treating his older brother like shit. It was disheartening to think about.

"Raph, you look like someone just ran over your puppy and you don't know whether you should punch them out or cry," Donny observed, lowering his coffee mug.

Raph shot him a half-hearted glare. "I never cry."

"Well, that can't be good for your eyes. Crying helps clean them, ya know? But seriously. What's eating you?"

"Nothing."

Donny scoffed. "I know very well it's not nothing, and you'd better tell me what's going on."

"No."

"Don't make me get Leo-"

"Hey, guys, is this a bad time?" Both Donny and Raph jumped about three feet in the air, and Raph whirled to see Flame stride into the kitchen like he owned the place. A quick once-over baffled Raph, as nothing appeared out of Flame's normal way of things. The only tangible difference wasn't really that noticeable to anyone who didn't stop to really _look_.

Instead of his usual sneakers, Flame had donned a pair of standard black leather boots, like the kind a guy might wear to go riding.

Donny was the first to recover his composure, while Raph simply drank in Flame's appearance for a little while longer. "Not at all."

"Cool," Flame replied as he reached over to smoothly tug Raph to his feet. "How many motorcycles do you have?"

Four eyeridges rose at that. Once again, Donny was the one to speak. "I made two, one in case Raph ever lost his..."

Flame flashed Donny a startling grin. "Perfect. I just really need some air. You wouldn't mind if Raph and I went for a late ride, would you?"

Donny's mouth pressed into a thin line, but he nodded. Something strange sparked in his eyes, like an idea had just taken root. Raph watched all this happen right in front of him, helpless to do anything but feel the warmth of Flame's arm around his shoulders as he was ushered out to the garage.

Flame stopped directing him just within the threshold. On instinct, Raph reached for a coat to hide his shell, but he couldn't keep the questions from bursting from his mouth.

"Why do you want to go out all of a sudden? What happened to.. Why were you avoiding everyone? If this has to do about what happened last night, I'm sorry."

Raph pulled on the coat, feeling the heavier weight settle over his shoulders. He turned his head to see Flame leaning with one shoulder against the wall, lips turned up at the corners in a barely-there smile.

"Why would you apologize for something I initiated?" came the cool reply, and Raph froze in the middle of his search for a normal enough looking helmet.

"I don't know," Raph mumbled, and it was true. With Flame in such close proximity, he could hardly think logically. His pulse raced and his mind went into panic-mode. He also couldn't help a slight hitch in his breathing when calloused fingers traced patterns into his shell through the fabric of his coat.

A voice came from directly behind him, and Raph shivered involuntarily as a warm puff of air hit the back of his neck. "The word 'sorry' is hardly one of the sounds I would hear from you."

Flame's voice was low, dangerous, but then he seemed to abruptly back off. Raph had to bite back a sigh of discontent as the hand left its' musings on his shell, and Flame seemed cheery, if a little daunting, once more. Raph turned toward him, offering a helmet, and the criminal waggled his eyebrows at him.

"Do you race?"

Raph couldn't help but allow a small measure of his enormous relief to seep into his expression. Finally, something he could talk about! "Yeah, and I've never lost."

Flame inclined his head to the side, and when he next spoke, there was a challenge in his voice. "You must not have raced enough, then. Allow me to show you what it feels like."

XXX

_The scout kept his head low as he held vigil over the manhole discovered some days ago. His orders were to report back if he caught sight of Flame, but so far, none of their king's scouting parties had been able to detect him. This was the place, however, where they had seen the mutant creatures enter and exit from time to time._

_ What the scout found odd was that the turtles seemed to keep a tight schedule. He supposed dumb animals might instinctively creep out at around the same time every night, but apparently the things had enough brain faculties to time themselves. Every night at 9:00 sharp, they appeared. This time, it had been the blue and the orange._

_ The blue was classified as highly dangerous, per their king's records._

_ It was almost 10:00 when he saw something-movement, below. A rusty garage door creaked open next to the manhole, and two riders on motorcycles streaked out into the streets. They were fast; if he'd blinked they would have been gone. But he had seen them, and what he saw was unmistakable._

_ How many times had he watched that lithe body from afar, giving speeches and lectures to a crowd, among which the scout himself had been just a face? How many times had those hands redirected his own, displaying the perfect block?_

_ Flame had finally decided to show his face. The scout immediately took off, leaping from building to building, careful to keep away from the path of the blue and the orange. His king would be pleased to hear this news._

_ Soon, the time would come to act. Without Flame to protect them, the turtles would be surprised, defenseless..._

_ Caught._

_ The scout chuckled to himself as his feet found the roof of yet another apartment complex. His reward would be great, of that he was sure. To think, all he'd had to do was take a new oath of loyalty._

_ He was above such political machinations, he knew, but that didn't mean he couldn't use them to his own advantage. No, that wasn't even the right phrasing: he was just a clever man. Kings would come and go, but the race would go on. Who knew? Maybe the next monarch would spring from his own son in the form of golden eyes!_

_ With hopeful thoughts, the scout ran deeper into the night, bearing the information that would shape the rest of his life._

* * *

**What do you think of the story so far? Any predictions for what is gonna happen next? I'm just sayin'... First one to guess correctly gets the cyber-chocolate. Only 100 calories!  
**

**R&R, por favor!**

**-DauntlessAdrenaline**


	21. 32 Flavors

**Oh my gosh, this chapter is so looooong. This was truly a labor of love, you guys. As in, it took me forever and when I finally composed it I had to tweak it for a million years.**

**I really hope you like it, cuz if you don't, I might just cry. **

**Summary: Raph is sure he can't take Leo's almighty attitude any longer. He channels his rage through the Nightwatcher, a mask he puts on to beat down criminals of all kinds. However, when Raph (as the Nightwatcher) is captured by desperate criminals, he begins to realize how much he really needs a leader. He also might have found love in the process. RaphxOC, M/M SLASH! Don't like, don't read. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT. I don't make $$$.**

* * *

Everything felt so right. The hum and roar of the machine between his legs, the city lights, the warm night air. It seemed like years had passed since Flame had been above ground level.

They'd been riding for a while now.

Even though the streets were crowded, jammed with pedestrians and company cars and taxis, the landscape had never felt so open, nor so vast. Neon signs and pretty faces meshed into a single blurry portrait as Flame passed them by, and he was certain his own skyrocketing form was little but a blur to them as well. He couldn't understand how Raph tolerated living away from all of this loveliness.

The thought of Raph serving as a reminder, Flame snapped his head around, checking Raph's position. The ninja had successfully navigated ahead of him while he was lost in thought, weaving through traffic at high speeds. Flame would have to work a little to catch up. A tiny gap opened between two cars in front of him and he threw his throttle wide, surging into a spot almost even with Raph. The Nightwatcher himself didn't let on, only pushing his machine faster, faster, testing Flame's limits.

He'd known somehow that Raph would be good. In all his rawness, Raph seemed the epitome of the adrenaline junkie, someone who could understand the craving for living on the edge. As Flame pushed his motorcycle up to greater speeds, his pulse quickened, more blood pumping through his veins. The effect was almost instantaneous. He laughed into the wind howling in his ears, feeling energized.

Left. Right. Surge. Look out! Horns honked and obscenities were screamed out at the two motorists, and Flame didn't care one whit. That wasn't what this ride was about. It wasn't even about who would come out on top. No, he had suggested this race to get more on Raph's level, to show him that he could be free around Flame. It was about daring, and trust, and the simple beauty of this idea he had, that he could be with Raph and be happy.

In a sudden moment of darkness, Marius' words resurfaced in Flame's mind. _You will kill your love trying to save it._ Flame blinked, slowed for just a moment, allowing Raph to pull ahead once more.

He didn't want to kill _Raphael_, if he was even what the prophecy was talking about. Flame resolved not to take a chance on it, even though he believed the dream had been bogus, something crafted out of the trauma of Nathan's betrayal.

It was quite simple, really. He would not fall in love with Raph. With renewed determination, Flame punched it, pulling up even with the ninja.

He flattened himself against his motorcycle, limiting wind resistance. Out of the corner of his eye, Flame saw Raph do the same, but this was the one instance where he had Raph indisputably beaten. Raph's shell was just too bulky, and the added surface area would slow him down enough to allow Flame a skin-of-his-teeth victory. Hopefully.

The traffic was lightening up now, as they were actually reaching the limits of the big city. Before long, Flame found that he and Raph were the only riders on the road, and they could take up both lanes. At this rate, Flame knew they wouldn't make it back to the sewers until early in the morning, and he found himself unwilling to take the chance of one of them falling asleep on the road and crashing. They would have to find somewhere to rest for the night, somewhere to refuel.

They were still riding fast, but only so as to keep pace with each other. At some point along the way, Flame had noticed a tangible difference in their racing. At present, neither he nor Raph was actively trying to win.

Up ahead, Flame spied a sign for Annie's Bed & Breakfast. He pointed toward it, and Raph nodded his understanding. The finish line was drawing near.

Both riders pushed their bikes once more as their race drew to a close. Flame flattened himself out even more, melding into the motorcycle. He felt like a part of the machine himself; the great engine whirred directly under his heart and all the way down his stomach, sending sparks of adrenaline into his system. He gritted his teeth against the blast of wind basically slapping him in the face now, and kept his eyes on that sign. He could _see_ Raph beside him, they were neck n' neck, but he couldn't tell who would win this race yet.

Before he knew it, the sign was upon them. Flame turned his head to the side to find Raph already looking at him, a fierce expression on his face, eyes watering from the force of the wind. The sign whizzed by them, and it was as Flame predicted. He'd won, superior condition of wind resistance and all that. He couldn't bring himself to care.

He shot Raph a goofy grin as they slowed, allowing himself a fist pump of triumph, before leisurely pulling his bike around. With ease, he found the clearly marked side-road to Annie's. As his tires crunched on gravel and dirt, he heard the tell-tale sounds of Raph's motor following behind him. The trees were dense but pleasant, not smothering. About a quarter of a mile down, they found the house.

The place itself wasn't much to look at. It was only a two-story, a mere dwarf in comparison to New York's towering skyscrapers. Old white paint had chipped off of the house in a few places, revealing weather-beaten wood underneath. A few cars were already parked in the various patches of gravel around the house. An elderly couple sat together in a creaking swing on the front porch, watching Flame and Raph with sharp eyes as they drew closer.

Flame parked, and Raph drew up beside him. He motioned for Raph to stay behind.

"I'll go talk to them, get us a room. We can't ride back tonight," he said, and Raph nodded. His reasoning there was pretty obvious.

With just the smallest amount of trepidation, Flame scaled the porch steps. The couple smiled up at him amiably.

"Is this Annie's?" he asked when he felt the silence had drawn on too long.

"Yes," the old woman answered. "This is my house. Are you boys looking for a place to stay?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Well, it's $50 for a single, $75 for a double. Which would you have, son?" The old man cut in, his voice gruff. Whether that was from age or bitterness, Flame couldn't tell.

He fished around in his pockets, pulling out a few crumpled bills. It wouldn't be enough for a double... Donatello had given them some money, but he hadn't expected them to need to rent a room. For that matter, Flame figured Donny had also been wary to trust him with money.

After tonight, he definitely wouldn't trust Flame with his motorcycle.

"A single would be fine," he decided, handing the woman the cash. She immediately shot up from her seat, ushering him inside. Even the old man seemed to brighten up a little bit.

Annie, as he supposed her name was, opened a door on the second floor to show him the room. It was cozy; the walls were swathed in a deep green to match the bed covers, and in the corner, a chestnut desk waited, illuminated by a solitary lamp that seemed to light most of the room. A standard queen-size mattress, a bedside dresser.

"The bathroom is down the hall. You're lucky, there aren't that many people staying on this floor, so there won't be a line," Annie piped up, winking at him. Her genuine smile made her seem beautiful despite the wrinkles on her face.

"Thank you for the consideration," Flame said politely. "It's nice."

"That's the idea!" Annie practically chirped. "I'll go on and leave you alone now, so you boys can settle in."

Flame nodded, and followed her back outside to retrieve Raph. As he walked back out, Raph gave him a questioning look.

"I got a room," Flame said. "We should probably unload our stuff."

"Um, what stuff?" Raph raised an eyeridge.

"I don't know, considering I didn't even bring toothpaste, but we might should look like we're unloading stuff."

"Good idea."

They each grabbed the bag that sat behind their seats on their machines and walked to the house in relative silence. Flame led Raph upstairs to their room, where they just sat their bags in a corner. Once the door was safely closed behind them, Raph stripped off his coat, hanging it on the back of the desk chair. Flame sat on the edge of the bed, tired but unwilling to close his eyes. Mesmerized.

"Alright. Go ahead. You can gloat." Raph turned toward him, his green skin glowing in the light of the lamp. Flame concentrated very hard on keeping his breathing even, keeping his face cool. That was pretty hard to do, however, as the whole freakin' _room_ seemed to have been created to accentuate Raphael's body. Really, what was with all the green? It had seemed calming mere minutes ago, but now...

Instead of following that train of thought, Flame waved off Raph's half-hearted dare. "I don't need to be prideful about that."

"Oh, yeah?" Raph's expression had turned angry, truly so. Flame hadn't seen the turtle this mad since that day Flame had been irritating him, back before Nathan's takeover. What had he done wrong this time? He tried not to wilt visibly.

"Yeah?" Flame cocked his head to the side. At times like this, Raph was like a puzzle to him. It was almost as if Raph heard everything that came out of his mouth differently than he intended it.

"Well, I guess my skills are nothin' compared to _yours_, Mr. Great and Mighty. I'll take this moment to remind you that I damn well near had you at the end," Raph growled, drawing closer.

"Oh! That's what you were talking about!" Flame stood upright, coming eye-to-eye with the angry ninja. "I didn't mean for that to come out that way, you know. I just meant that you're a good racer, that the ride was fun, it wasn't about the competition for me."

"Dang, I guess I got the wrong impression," Raph's eyes slid to the floor, sheepish. "Sorry."

Flame both loved it and hated it when Raph did that. It was undoubtedly adorable, but at the same time, he wished he could see Raph's eyes. In a flash of inspiration, he reached out to tilt Raph's chin upward. Amber eyes looked up curiously at him, and Flame really wasn't sure what he wanted to do next. He just knew he had to make Raph see that it was alright, he could handle being hurt every now and then.

"Why do you keep apologizing to me?" Flame wondered aloud, feeling a little bit like he was drowning. Raph stared back at him in surprise. Flame met his gaze head on.

"No, really. It isn't like anything I do is even your fault. I wasn't being clear with my meaning just now, and I should be telling _you _that I'm sorry. Which I am. But why do you keep doing that?"

Flame had moved his hand to rub his thumb against Raph's cheek. There was definitely something intense about him, his ruggedness. Raphael had spirit, passion. He wouldn't take any direction but his own, and somehow, Flame had gotten lucky enough to be a part of it. He guessed he just loved that about Raph.

He froze, remembering Marius' words. He couldn't think of _love_ and _Raph_ in the same sentence. No, no, no, no. He took that last bit back. Couldn't take the chance.

Evidently, Raph picked up on Flame's sudden hesitation. "Flame? Are you alright?"

Flame opened his mouth, but no words came out, so he shut it again. Raph's eyes narrowed. This time he drew back, and Flame reached for him, tried to pull him close again, but Raph wouldn't allow it.

"Flame?"

"Y-Yeah?" He managed to choke out. _Just a fling. Just a fling. C'mon, let's bust out the cheesy pick-up lines..._

"Is somethin' wrong?"

"Sorry, just thinking."

"Thinking," Raph said to himself, and Flame could see the gears turning in his mind, even if he couldn't decipher the message they were delivering. All of a sudden, Raph seemed to withdraw into himself, his eyes unfathomable.

"You can have the bed," the turtle said, his voice rough. He abruptly turned away, leaving Flame with nothing but empty air in his arms.

"What?"

"I can sleep on the floor. No big deal."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"I will be if I want to!"

"Raph-"

"I don't know what game you're playin' at, Flame, but you'd better stop messing around." Raph turned toward Flame to shoot him a dark look. Flame found himself genuinely angry, now. He couldn't figure out a reason for the sudden change.

"You think I'm playing?" he sneered, so irritated he could just... He didn't know. Break something. Or someone.

"I think you are," Raph retorted, and about that time, Flame just lost it. He grabbed Raph by his shoulders and slammed him backwards, so he fell onto the bed. Feeling something feral alight within him, Flame crawled on top of the ninja, effectively straddling him. He tugged off his shirt, tossing it to the side, and trailed his hands down the firm muscle of Raph's arms to catch hold of his wrists, pushing them above his head. Amber eyes widened.

"Still think so?" Flame snarled, and he was pleased to hear Raph's breathing quicken.

"It's debatable," Raph gulped, squirming a little bit. He could have easily thrown Flame off of him, but he didn't, so Flame counted that as a good sign.

He leaned down to capture Raph in a kiss, feeling his anger melting away, dissolving into something else. To Flame's surprise, Raph was quick to respond. He moaned into the kiss, pulling Flame down to afford more contact.

After performing a quick inner check-up, Flame found his desire to control himself extraordinarily lacking. With no one around to interrupt, he couldn't help relishing how good Raph's skin felt against his own, how his pulse raced through the thin veins in his wrists, how they fit together against all odds.

He was thoroughly caught up in the magic, until Raph turned his head to end the kiss. Even then, he was content to place feather-light kisses down Raph's jaw until said ninja spoke up.

"Listen, Flame," Raph said softly, capturing the attention of his lover. "A-About earlier... When ya said you were thinking... I thought you might have been thinking about me."

Flame's brow furrowed, and he subconsciously pulled Raph closer. "Of course I was thinking about you."

"No, I mean about me being... Er, different."

"Mmm?" Flame leaned down to nibble at Raph's neck, which earned him a startled gasp.

"You don't think it's weird and disgusting?"

Flame drew back because the voice in his ear seemed broken, and Raph was not allowed to sound like that. Not ever.

"What's weird and disgusting?"

Raph rolled his eyes. _Actually rolled his eyes_. "Let's not pretend, here. I'm a mutant, Flame. What could you gain by being with me?"

Flame opened his mouth, but Raph continued, listing. "You would never be able to go places with me. Not to the movies, not to the park, not anywhere. I live in a sewer. I'm a vigilante, so I could die any day. And this is all besides the fact that I'm a turtle, so there is nothing to attract you here. So I guess what I'm asking is... Why are you not..?"

Raph trailed off, but Flame could fill in the blank. He paused for a moment, leaning back to give the question legitimate thought. Finally, his mind connected with an answer so true he couldn't get it out fast enough.

"It's because I want to be a book."

Raph frowned at the silly answer, but Flame held up his pointer finger. _Wait one minute._

"I want to have a story so amazing, so interesting, that it has to be written down for men to remember for all of time. Maybe one of the great romances, I don't know. And I know that there is only a certain kind of personality who can handle being in _my_ book. I searched, but every time I thought I'd found a person who could do it, something rang false about them."

He absently traced circles on Raph's plastron, and felt the ninja groan softly beneath him. The sound was encouraging. He leaned closer, taking in his partner's heady scent.

"Nothing rings false about you," Flame murmured, and he meant it. Raphael was as true as they came. He could always count on Raph to be real with him.

Raph brazenly leaned up, placing a chaste kiss on Flame's lips. "Thank you."

Flame smiled despite himself, then proceeded to deepen the kiss. However, just as they started getting really into it, Raph pulled away again. Flame tried not to sigh in disappointment.

When Raph didn't speak for a long time, Flame decided to take the initiative.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, it's just..." Raph swallowed nervously. "I never thought this could happen to me, ya know? I'm not prepared for it. I don't know..."

"First time?" Flame asked, suddenly feeling like a huge jerk. When Raph nodded, he felt a strong urge to slap himself.

"I'm sorry," Raph whispered, clinging to Flame all the more.

"No, no that's fine. Don't worry," Flame rushed to say, stroking Raph's plastron. "Do you trust me?"

Raph nodded again, and Flame hissed as cool fingers dug into his hips, pulling him flush against the ninja. He growled low in the back of his throat, and dipped down to run his teeth across Raph's jawline. Once there, he made a promise he was glad to know he could actually keep.

"I'll be gentle."

The night wore on as Flame gingerly taught Raph the movements to a dance he knew well, determined to make it good for his chosen lover. He kept himself well under control until the time came to let loose, and after it all, his Raphael fell asleep in his arms.

Flame almost wanted to thank Nathan, now, for giving him the freedom to be with Raph. He knew he had finally found someone he could love so purely that it hurt, someone to bring into his story, even if he could never say the words aloud.

Flame wouldn't fall in love because it didn't need to be said that he was. He would keep Raph safe, even if it was mostly from himself. That was what mattered.

* * *

**Ow. My fingers... My poor typing fingers...**

**Like I said, I really hope you enjoyed this. I took forever to get around to this in the story because I wanted to see Flame fully developed first, and I wanted Raph to get to know him. Was it worth it, do you think? Let me know if I could make this better! **

**Also, I don't know if I should add a more graphic version of this or not. I'd really rather keep the story T, but that's not saying I would be opposed to writing a oneshot if it is so requested... ;)**

**Please, R&R!**

**-DauntlessAdrenaline**


	22. Broken Hearts Can Always Mend

**Next up! **

**Summary: Raph is sure he can't take Leo's almighty attitude any longer. He channels his rage through the Nightwatcher, a mask he puts on to beat down criminals of all kinds. However, when Raph (as the Nightwatcher) is captured by desperate criminals, he begins to realize how much he really needs a leader. He also might have found love in the process. RaphxOC, M/M SLASH! Don't like, don't read. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles.**

* * *

The light of the morning shone into their room, allowing for Raph to see Flame in all of his rumpled glory. The former king wasn't quite awake yet, and Raph was aptly using his extra time to memorize the curves and contours of his lover's body.

He pulled Flame closer to him, carding that strange red hair between his fingers, reflecting. Ever since Raph had (very recently) discovered that there was a slight possibility for his participation in an intimate relationship, he had been scared out of his mind. He had thought he wouldn't know what to do, wouldn't be able to please his partner.

Flame's easy confidence had actually helped ease his fears, in hindsight, though Raph would never admit that. The redhead had shown remarkable patience, gingerly guiding Raph at times when coherency seemed impossible, reminding him to relax. Afterwards, Flame had given every indication of enjoying it as much as Raph had. Soon, they had both fallen asleep.

Now that he was awake, questions burned in Raph's mind. Did this mean they were in an official relationship of some sort? Flame didn't seem like the type to take being tied down like that lightly. Really, Raph didn't even know if the criminal would be interested in anything more in the future.

Living in a sewer did not mean Raph was blind to human customs. As far as he knew, all of this could have been nothing more than a one night stand for Flame. No attachments... Just physical. That was how it worked in the real world.

Reality struck hard.

_...I've just lost my virginity to this guy, and he might not even care._

Raph didn't know if he could deal with the implications of that. He had developed a bit of a 'crush' on Flame before all of this had gone down, and he still wanted something more for them. It hadn't even occurred to him that he could be losing his chance for a relationship when he had allowed Flame to take him in the night. Though the sex had been fantastic, he'd much rather have had Flame's love later on.

He was just beginning to berate himself for his own stupidity when the subject of his apprehension stirred. Raph ran a hand through Flame's hair again, and said redhead "mmm'd" appreciatively.

"Morning," Raph said, boldly running his other hand up Flame's thigh under the sheets. He figured if Flame decided to vacate all illusions of a potential relationship, he could at least enjoy this time while he had it.

Flame carefully pulled his face from the pillow in which it had been buried for the last several hours, letting out a deep groan. His face was a little flushed and puffy, so Raph had to quickly stifle a laugh.

"Mornin'," Flame grumbled. He squinted against the sun filtering into the room and then rubbed his eyes, which of course only served to make them even puffier. "How are you feeling?"

Honestly, he was a little sore. "I'm fine."

Flame quirked a brow at him. "Just 'fine,' huh? I would've hoped to get something a little more than that."

Raph couldn't help grinning. "Okay, okay. You were spectacular. A real Casanova."

"Now you're just trying to butter me up," the redhead retorted half-heartedly, shivering as Raph's hand inched further up his thigh and settled against his lower back. Raph took the opportunity to pull Flame even closer, the redhead arching against his plastron.

"Is it working?"

A muffled 'yes' came from the crook of Raph's neck, where Flame had recently taken to re-exploring his territory, well-marked from the night before. Light nibbles on the sensitive skin there were soon making Raph forget his earlier worries. He allowed his eyes to flutter closed.

Raph almost started when harsh breath assaulted his neck, the following words making him dizzy. "Tell me..."

As Raph waited for Flame to finish his question, the redhead bit down so hard he surely drew blood. Raph gasped, and without his will, he jerked back a little bit. He opened his eyes to find Flame staring at him evenly, his gaze unreadable.

Flame repeated himself. "Tell me, Raphael, because I need to know. Whose are you?"

Looking almost ashamed, Flame buried his face in Raph's neck once more, leaving Raph to puzzle over the surprising inquiry. Immediately, Raph found himself wishing he could say he was his own. That he was independent, and strong, and didn't need anyone.

That had been true, for most of his life. Leo didn't have a handle on him, Donny and Mike certainly couldn't prevent him from doing whatever he wanted, when he wanted to. Even Master Splinter could no longer control him in that respect. But now...

Grudgingly, Raph had to admit there was a certain criminal who could dictate his actions, if he so wished. And if Flame really needed to hear that... Raph was powerless to deny him.

He rolled them so that Flame hovered above him once more, flashbacks of the previous night leaping into his mind unbidden. Flame himself had instantly forgone giving attention to Raph's neck in favor of studying his face, and Raph thought for a minute he was being too symbolic. Yellow eyes glinted down at him, brighter in the new light.

"Yours," Raph growled. He reached for Flame's hands, twining their fingers together as best he could.

Flame stared back at him dumbly. "Mine."

"Have been for a while now," Raph said, cocking his head to the side to shoot his lover an easy smirk. Inside, his heart was pounding.

Flame was shaking his head. "I'm not good for you, Raph. I want you, _believe me_, I do, but for your own protection-"

"I don't care about my own protection," Raph cut in, rolling his eyes. "I care about you. I love you."

It was a major admission, to say the least. Flame instantly stiffened above him, his mouth dropping open and then closing again. As the silence grew longer between them, Raph realized something horrific. His breath caught on a huge lump that was rapidly forming in his throat.

Flame wasn't going to say it back.

XXX

Flame's mind was running through a million and a half scenarios.

On one hand, he could return Raph's sentiment wholeheartedly, thus appeasing his lover and sending him to his death in one fell swoop. On the other, he could refuse to utter his feelings. Raph would never want to be with him again, get his heart broken, but... He would be alive, at least. Flame honestly wasn't sure which situation was worse.

As he struggled to decide on the lesser of two evils, he didn't fail to notice Raph's smirk fading, his eyes clouding. They were too shiny, too bright. Tears?

Flame gazed down at Raph, trying to send him some kind of message through his eyes alone. _I can't tell you-I'm sorry-what am I supposed to do-please forgive me... _

Who would want a partner who couldn't tell them that he loved them?

"Raph," he finally choked. "I can't..."

The ninja tensed under him, and Flame knew he had misunderstood his meaning. What could he do? What could he say? Nothing came to mind, and he hated himself for so many things all at once. He hated his eyes, his heritage, the look he was putting on Raph's face...

His nature.

Raph was squirming under him, trying to get away. Flame tried to find something to say, words, any words, but still nothing came out. It was all he could do to hold Raph in place, pleading with his eyes. Trying to make him understand, because he _had_ to understand.

"Hold still-"

"Flame, let me up!"

"No."

"I get it. I know you can't love me; heck, if I were normal I wouldn't either. But at least leave me some dignity, here, okay?"

"I want you to stay here," Flame panted, straining. Raph was struggling harder now. He grabbed the red-banded turtle's wrists to better hold him down, mirroring the night before.

"Fat chance-"

"You will if I tell you to!" Flame all but snarled, pulling out the stern expression he used whenever he came across an unruly subordinate. He didn't necessarily mean to do so, he just defaulted. It was a mistake he knew would cost him dearly the minute a new fire ignited in Raph's eyes.

In a seemingly effortless motion, Raph threw Flame's lighter weight off of him. Flame felt a strange sense of similarity (pertaining to one of his earliest run-ins with Raph) right before he hit the solid wall on the far end of the room. He didn't think anything for a moment, then. For a time that seemed to stretch for minutes but in reality must have taken only a few seconds, he blacked out, left alone in his own little world of numb darkness. It was what he imagined hell to feel like.

Then just like that, he was back. Colors came, morphed into blurry shapes, sharpened. He vaguely registered that Raph had shrugged on his coat and escaped out the window. _That is a bad thing_, his mind supplied. _Raph should stay with me_.

Soon after this sparkling revelation, the rest of his mind came back to him. He'd lost his chance. Raph had basically declared his love for him, and Flame had blown it. All because of a stupid prophecy. He would have wished Marius eternal damnation, but the bastard was already there.

Flame reached behind his head, gingerly feeling around for any damage. Something wet... He withdrew his fingers, and hissed when they came away bloody. He stared for a long time at the new red coating on the tips, numbly aware of a softer part of himself dying inside. It was soon replaced with bubbling anger. Why couldn't he just _feel _like everyone else..?

In black rage, Flame scrambled for something to throw, to break, anything. He found a door-stopper, awkwardly wedged within the opening of a small storage closet. His fingers closed around it, and he flung it blindly toward the other side of the room. He didn't flinch when it crashed into a mirror, instantly shattering the fragile glass.

As soon as the anger had come, it left him. Flame held his head between his hands, feeling nothing but a creeping emptiness in his chest.

If a few salty tears escaped his eyes, he didn't notice.

XXX

Raph raced a memory home. It was the ghost of a rider he didn't care to see at the moment, much less imagine, but Flame's image seemed to keep up with him easily. He would turn a sharp curve, thinking he'd lost the redhead, only to find himself staring at what he knew in his mind to be empty space next to him, seeing a criminal smirk in his direction.

He had been stupid, stupid, stupid. To think that someone as normal-looking as Flame could possibly... No, he could find some attractive _human _to mess around with.

Raph knew he deserved to be loved. He believed in it, somewhat, and he wasn't willing to accept anything less. If Flame couldn't give that to him... Well.

There was no chance.

Something in Flame's expression earlier that morning still haunted Raph, though. It was almost as if he had been trying to express something he couldn't quite get out, and Raph couldn't imagine what that could have been. Cold wind rushed around him, permeating even his thick coat, and Raph relived another memory.

Flame, flying through the air. Hitting the wall with a dramatic _thud_. Sinking to the floor. A part of Raph desperately hoped he was alright, while another part took pleasure at the memory of Flame's grimace when his head had hit the wall hard.

He pulled into the trashed alleyway that held the manhole he had used to enter and exit the sewers all of his life, and sniffed curiously. Something here seemed off... The alley seemed a little too well-trodden, the smell a little too unfamiliar. Raph couldn't quite put his finger on it. Shrugging to himself, he justified his paranoia using the recent stress he had been under. After all, the city was always changing. New smells could have been drifting from anywhere nearby.

Raph dismounted his bike and pushed it the rest of the way into the alley. He was just about to open the garage door when something sharp came from the rooftops, firmly embedding itself in his arm. He glanced over his shoulder at the tiny object... A dart, which had already emptied its' contents into his circulation system. He wavered on his feet, struggling to stay upright, but the darkness at the edges of his vision was growing rapidly. His limbs felt weak.

He saw a few humanoid shapes lunge toward him before he passed out from dizziness.

* * *

**You see, Raph has this chronic problem of being kidnapped.. We've been trying to get him away from it, but he just won't take instruction! Stay tuned for Flame's reaction: Will he rescue Raph, or no? Is he even going to go after him to find out what happened? You'll have to see!**

**My heart aches for the guys in this chapter.. Just when I thought they had crap figured out.. **

**Please R&R!**

**-DauntlessAdrenaline**


	23. Reasons

** Hey guys! I should probably start this next installment with an explanation for why I haven't posted in so long. However, I understand that a great many of you don't bother to read this first bit and get annoyed if it runs too long, so I shall post my explanation at the bottom of the page instead. Enjoy the story!**

** Summary: Raph is sure he can't take Leo's almighty attitude any longer. He channels his rage through the Nightwatcher, a mask he puts on to beat down criminals of all kinds. However, when Raph (as the Nightwatcher) is captured by desperate criminals, he begins to realize how much he really needs a leader. He also might have found love in the process. RaphxOC, M/M SLASH! Don't like, don't read. **

** Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles :(.**

* * *

When he found his wits again, Flame took one look at the mess he had made of Annie's guest room and decided to vacate the premises immediately. Razor shards of shattered glass littered the floor, crunching under his feet as the door creaked open under the turn of a knob. He crept down the sagging wooden staircase as silently as he could, flinching with every unintentional croak and groan under his feet.

He didn't want to deal with this today-he didn't want to think, didn't want to breathe. His efforts to be stealthy only served to remind him of a certain ninja, and Flame would have preferred to avoid any more episodes like his paralysis this morning. It was weak, not fitting for a king.

Why couldn't he _feel_-?

He heard voices. Families laughing together in the kitchen, scuffling down a quick brunch before moving on their way. Flame's heart pounded in his chest, the sound thumping in his head. He was in no state to deal with people at the moment. It was all he could do to keep a neutral expression on his face as he fled the house to his motorcycle, all the while resisting the urge to run.

His engine purred beneath him, and Flame instantly felt just a little bit better. He allowed the bike to idle for a while, considering his options.

Flame was no fool. He knew he would have to return to what the turtles had long ago dubbed "the lair" eventually, even if he hadn't left his blades there. He had a bike to return, thanks for hospitality to be given. The million dollar question, then, was simply _when_.

Should he allow Raph to cool down, try to talk some sense in him? Or was he only lying to himself when he thought Raph would give him the time of day at all? Would he knowingly put the ninja into such pain, not to mention danger?

He couldn't. No. Best get this over with.

Flame took one last strengthening breath before turning his handlebars in the direction of New York City, numbness settling inside his gut like a heavy storm cloud. He felt nothing, yet a frightening understanding wracked his resolve.

This must have been how Nathan felt before he went insane: wretched, hollow, alone. Incapable even of emotion. Unworthy of love.

Flame gunned it, gravel screeching beneath his tires even as he pulled out onto the paved road that would take him back to Raph, for better or for worse. The tears of the morning were long gone, dried up like the last sliver of humanity he had to cling to. Once he had left the turtles...

He would go after Nathan, ruthlessly. He would flay his hide and tack it on his wall, remorseless, even as the screams made him feel that much more alive..

Flame shook himself, startled by how appealing the idea seemed. His mind immediately sidetracked to _what would Raph think of me now_? Another inner voice answered readily enough: _He'd still hate your guts. Do as you please._

As a sort of response to that, he pushed his machine faster. Skyscrapers loomed into view, inching closer and closer with each passing second. A few hours without a heart and already he was contemplating violence. Great.

Maybe less flaying, more sliding. As in, down a razor blade and into a pool of acid. That would do the trick.

No time for traffic, less time for murderous thoughts. He had to do it quickly, rip this whole situation off like a band-aid. Flame soared at high speeds straight into the city, wildly weaving through cars. Blue and red lights flashed behind him, but he soon lost the cop as he ran a red light and zipped through a crowd of pedestrians crossing the road. He turned down a semi-familiar side street he had only seen a few times before; he had been unconscious the last time he was dragged into it.

Raph's bike was not in the garage. Instead, it was laying haphazardly on its side, covered in alley-filth. Perturbed, Flame dismounted. Something was definitely off. Raph would never leave a motorcycle out like that...

Flame dropped into a fighting stance on instinct. His eyes scanned the alley, though the most suspicious thing he could see was the sheer amount of litter leaking out of a nearby dumpster. He called out.

"Anyone out here?"

No response. His chest tightened.

"Show yourself."

An order. Orders always got him into trouble.

_You will if I tell you to. _

Nothing. A distant siren wailed. It took a concentrated effort, but Flame pulled himself out of fight-or-flight mode. He didn't have a good feeling about this, but there was nothing he could do about it now, save check on the turtles. He wheeled both bikes into the garage, then slipped underneath the sole manhole cover.

It was dark in the sewers, and rank. Flame could imagine his face twisting into a half-snarl as he scrunched his nose and narrowed his eyes at the same time, trying to find light and studiously avoiding landing face-first in a puddle of sewer water. He trudged through stinking passages (some rendered almost unusable for bipedal creatures that possessed a sense of smell in any shape or form), using a trick Mikey had taught him to navigate while they were out on that skateboarding run.

_"If you can't use your eyes, use your nose, dude."_

_ "How am I supposed to tell any difference down here? It's all gross!"_

_ "There's a difference. Trust me." _

Completely closing his eyes now, Flame took a deliberate sniff. It took a couple of tries before he could get past the _eww_ factor of his surroundings and begin to differentiate, but he managed. Off to his right, there was more of a rotten egg smell, where to his left, a somewhat familiar smell of rotting pizza wafted toward him. Turning abruptly left, Flame followed that pizza smell, groping along the sewer walls in the dark to find his footing. He didn't want to think about all the bacteria he was picking up.

His first slip occurred about twenty minutes in. He thought he had found a solid brick underfoot, but as he took a step, that "brick" seemed to turn into mush beneath his toes. He fell, sliding up to his neck in sewer water.

The next time, he went all the way under. By the time Flame found the entrance to the lair, he was dripping, tired, and in an extremely foul mood.

_Surely, this wins the prize for Worst Day of My Life. What else could possibly-?_

He pushed the door open, surprised to find it unlocked. It readily swung ajar, exposing a room shrouded in darkness. Flame fumbled for Donny's homemade light switch, flicking it on.

Bright light immediately flooded the room, if it could be called that anymore. He took in the remains of the lair with wide eyes. The furniture was in shambles-well, more so than usual. Decorations had been smashed, the walls looked like they had been pounded in with a sledge hammer. A peek into Donatello's lab yielded similar results. The whole place was trashed. A fight had gone down here, too, if the crusty red stains on the living room rug were anything to go by.

He stood stock still in the middle of the desolation, unable to think about anything for just a moment. He was empty, everything had been taken away, he _hurt_. God, for the first time since he could remember, he hurt, and he couldn't fathom..

The pain was so sharp, a stabbing at his lungs with the shaky intake of a breath, and suddenly he was doubling over in silent laughter because if he didn't laugh, he would cry. It hurt to move, to breath. Raph was gone. Taken. Blood on the floor, damn it. Somehow, those few jumbled moments of coherency were more than enough to wound.

A rough scraping sound echoed from the dojo and Flame's ears were ringing, his attention snapping around. Perhaps some of the intruders had lingered, and were now trying to make an escape.

Still splattering drops of sewer water on the floor of the lair, he crouched, slowly edging his way along battered walls to the threshold of the dojo itself. It was a daunting task, inching forward with the greatest of caution, stepping over rubble. He focused on one step at a time, one ear tuned to the sound of the scratching. He peered through the doorway, the actual door thrown wide open. The sight that greeted him was unexpected.

He now understood what the noise had been. Master Splinter and Mikey appeared to have been tied together with a thick rope in the middle of the dojo floor. They were currently trying to find a way to their feet, Splinter giving Michelangelo quiet instructions. Blood littered the floor here, too. Mikey's leg dragged along the floor, bent at an odd angle. The source of the scraping. Flame winced, then moved into Mikey's line of vision.

Mikey's eyes widened. "Sensei-"

"I know, Michelangelo. Now, one more time, on three. Try to keep your voice down. One."

"But-"

"Two."

"Hey, Master Splinter, hold up a second!"

"..Ready? Thr-"

"Flame's here!"

The dojo fell into uneasy silence. Flame cleared his throat, making his way over to the pair. "Sorry to crash the party."

"No problem, dude," Mikey answered readily, sighing in relief as Flame unwound the rope. "I thought we were gonna be stuck here."

"What happened?"

"The one you call Nathan led the men who attacked our home," Master Splinter spat before Mikey could even open his mouth. "They were dishonorable, attacking an opponent who was unarmed in their own sanctuary. Leonardo and Donatello were taken with them."

Flame grimaced. "I see."

"Where's Raph? Wasn't he with you?" Mikey wondered aloud, looking around as if his brother might materialize from the very air at any given moment.

"We got, er, separated," Flame put it lightly, gritting his teeth. "He left for home without me. I saw his bike abandoned in the alley up top."

Master Splinter shot Flame a calculating look. "Then we can only assume he has been taken as well."

Flame turned away from Splinter's stare, uncomfortable. He tried to center himself enough to form a question.

"What would Nathan want with them? What could he be planning?"

"I am afraid I do not know. We, however, were told by his men to deliver a message to you specifically, Flame."

Flame's eyebrows shot up at that. What?

"Michelangelo and I have thus far been unable to decipher it. The message is: Luke's love falls when tomorrow runs."

His stomach dropped. Nathan had issued a sentence and a time, in a form only someone of their race could understand. Someone who knew the real story of Luke-royalty, unlike the softened-down tales of the First King fed to the general populace. He knew Flame would return to the lair.

Master Splinter read Flame's change in demeanor almost immediately. "What does it mean, my son?"

Even Splinter's heartwarming endearment could not erase Flame's dread. He swallowed over a lump in his throat. "'Luke's love falls'-torture plus an execution. 'When tomorrow runs'-midnight tomorrow. He's going to kill them, very painfully, very publicly, very soon."

Flame's eyes flitted from Mikey's horrified expression to Splinter's visage, smoldering in controlled rage. He made a promise. "I'm going to get them back."

* * *

**Alright: on with the explanation.**

** As a great many of you know, slash is a touchy subject for readers in fanfiction. Is it right, is it wrong, is it okay to read this, etc. You can warn people all you like, but there are always going to be flames (I haven't experienced that with any of my Ninja Turtles fics, thank goodness). The other day, I was browsing and came across a story I had actually written a long time ago on an account I didn't even remember making. As I was reading through the story (of course I was reading it, my own story interested me), bits started to sound very familiar..**

** Realizing what I was reading, I also noticed the fic had a BUNCH of reviews. Excited to read them, I clicked to the next screen. You guys can probably guess what happened next.**

** Flames everywhere. It was frankly scary and extremely disheartening to see all of that up against one of the first fics I had ever posted. Sure, my writing style had developed since then. I'm much better now... But it still hurt.**

** It has taken me quite a while to get out of this funk, caused by a few reckless people who can't seem to read warning labels, but I survived and am posting again. All of the positive reviews I am getting with this story have really pushed me to continue. Thanks, guys! **

**Please, R&R, but no flames, of course.**

**-DauntlessAdrenaline**


End file.
